Doctor and Patient
by FishChipzen
Summary: "What would be the waking words of a girl who has been in comatose for 4 whole years of her life" BTW- this is my first work...like ever so there's that please pardon the mistakes that i would make
1. Waking up

**===Doctor and Patient===**

 **~~~Waking up~~~**

"Doctor…." Ruby whispered, her eyes blank from having just waking up "What would be the waking words of a girl who has been in comatose for 4 whole years of her life" she gave the doctor a curious stare. The doctor was silent; he took a moment to himself to think up a satisfactory answer for his patient who will –most probably- be suffering the effects of PTSD.

"Well, miss Rose….. If you'd ask me I'd say 'Where's my family'" He answered Ruby, his voice tame as to not startle the distraught girl. Waiting for a response the doctor waited for a minute or two. Silence.

He coughed, trying to catch the attention of the girl who's staring out to the sterile, white ceiling of her room. "What about you miss Rose? What would you ask" He asked trying to illicit a response from her.

She looked at the doctor, giving him silence once again for an answer. " _Well a_ _ **verbal**_ _response would help_ " he thought to himself, he knows what the girl's going through and maybe it was too early for her to give a verbal response to him.

The girl then suddenly spoke her voice dry "Well…I'd probably do the same" she then gave the doctor a downcast look "but….."

"But what miss Rose?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice "But…" she started again, before her memories took the better side of her and she settled for silence before smiling to the doctor, already thinking of a answer "Nothing, it's nothing doc please don't mind me"

"I see, well, nothing it is then" he settled for that answer too, 'nothing', he did not want to pry after all, he's in no position to do so, that was a patient and their relationship only extends to one of profession, so he can understand the –what he supposes to be- hesitation in her voice.

"I'll be going on ahead then Miss Rose" he gave her another curtsy smile before leaving the girl in her room, to her own devises.

As he walked out the room and closed the door behind him he dropped the professional façade the he put up for her, only to be changed to a tired face due to his long hours in the hospital. Usually he'd give the kind, professional and learned face of his to all his patients all day long. But four surgeries lasting for at least an hour; looking after interns during his breaks; doing general doctor work and hearing Ruby's cryptic waking words, not even getting to ask her questions for diagnosis or getting the appropriate verbal responses from her did take a toll on one's energy reserves.

Sighing heavily he walked across the hall way, heading to the nurse's office to retire himself and ease the fatigue inside his body.

* * *

"YO~! Dr. Brown, diagnosis for patient Ruby Rose is D.O.N.E done!" the twin nurses, Anne and Elise, announced as the tired doctor walked in the lounge like office of the nurses. He gave the nurse a hum of approval as he walked to retrieve it from her and sitting down on the nearest, most comfortable sofa around.

He then started reviewing the papers given to him before sighing "You know, you girls please call me Dr. Salix or just Salix I would really love and not mind the familiarity from you nurses" The nurses gave him a curious look before giggling "Please Dr. Bro-"Salix broke away from the paper to give them a sharp look, quickly correcting herself Anne continued "But Dr. Salix you know the higher ups. They hate us nurses being too close to you doctors"

Salix then raised a brow at them "You do know I am the higher ups higher up right?" he then looked back to Ruby's record "Besides they're old doctors they kind of prefer the company of other doctors or their inner circle? Or was it circles? Either way it doesn't matter" he then gave them a genuine smile "Besides that's them, and I'm me so call me as just 'Salix' if you guys want"

The nurses smiled at the kind doctor, giving him a mock salute "Ok Dr. Salix sir!" the two said in unison. Salix smiled and gave them a light hearted chuckle, amused at the two's energy.

Focusing on the papers in front of him, the medical records of Ruby Rose the girl he had save from immediate death. It was….. a bit disturbing to say the least the earlier logs in her four year long records were just that _disturbing._ The cause of her coma specifically, was the reason it harbored such reaction from him.

Witness testimonies drawn from police reports, news articles and multiple other reports filled the first few pages.

Ruby had been walking down the streets with her friends that day; Yang Xiao Long, the victim's sister-in-half; Weiss Schnee, the victim's "best friend"; and Blake Belladonna, her sister's girl friend at the time, close friend to her and the one who had pushed her towards harm's way.

Weiss Schnee, the only one who'd not been completely shaken provided detail as to what happened prior and during the incident.

"It was just after our dismissal from school" She started "The four of us were fun teasing, pushing and generally just enjoying with each other. When we were about to cross the empty street at the time Blake had pushed Ruby a little too hard. I could still remember her easy smile and light giggle as she started walking back closer to the group when a car came speeding by. The next thing we know was Ruby was already a bloody and mangled mess underneath a tree when we came rushing to her side." The testimony of the heiress ended as she…..

The news paper/testimony was cut there, eyes gliding down to the next note one from the paramedics.

When we got to the scene we would have already announced her to be dead but to our surprise she still had a pulse and was breathing if only barely. Quickly the team closed and blocked up the most visceral of the wounds trying to preserve her life for as long as we could until she could get into the hospital. The team loaded her…..

Cut, the next note was from the hospital itself or more accurately the attending staff at the time.

The patient was teetering at the edge of death when she was brought to us 4:00 P.M. in the afternoon. Attending physician, Dr. Morris was already ready to declare her as deceased but when we found out that she's still somehow holding on everyone on the room started prepping for surgery. Initial diagnosis shows multiple fractures, cracks and outright broken bones from the upper body to the lower body her rib cage and spinal column suffering the bulk of the damage; Massive amounts of bleeding internally and externally. Dr. Brown was called to the scene right away and with Dr. Morris the two saved the girls life after what seemed to be 16 hours inside the O.R. attending physician Morris committed 6 hours in to the operation whi….

"While doctor Salix committed 10 of the remaining hours…" Salix breathed as he closed the records.

 **Grim**

What else word can he describe the girl's condition back then? But four years and nearly a forth of a billion later she finally woke up,

Sighing heavily he flipped through the records to the present day, casting a knowledgeable eye across the multiple numbers and deep, complicated words written there "Stable…..Stable…..Stable….Stable" he hummed, satisfied at the girl's current health condition.

Standing up and stretching the sleepiness away from his body he headed for the door "I'm going to my office, I'm going to call the friends and relatives of Ruby" The twins gave the doctor a deviant smile and matching eye rolls "You act like her boyfriend don't you doc?"

Salix gave both of them a hard look "Anne…..Elise….." a sigh "The girl's like twenty and I'm twenty-eight. Whatever you guys are thinking it won't happen" the girls smiled both smiles reaching their ears "But doc! We were just talking to ourselves" The two countered Elise then spoke up just before the doctor could talk back her speech alternating with Anne "You. Were. The. One. Thinking. Of. It"

Salix cringed at that one.

"Besides doc" Anne continued "You never know right?" stretching the 'R' with a playful tone the twins started giggling again.

"Pff…." Salix simply blew it off then started walking towards his beloved office, one of the many fruits of his labor. Propping his body back up at his swivel chair, one of the luxuries that the hospital oh so generously provided to him, he flipped towards the page where the numbers of the different relatives and friends of Ruby can be located in.

* * *

Calling the first number in the list he was greeted with a fairly long dial tone, then after a moment he was greeted by an energetic female voice from the other line "Yang Xiao Long speaking who's calling"

Clearing his throat he answered "Hello my name's Dr. Salix or Brown if my first name doesn't ring a bell" The energy from the voice faded Yang recognized his voice immediately "No no I remember you Doc." She cut him off "Is….Is something wrong with Ruby?" She asked, fear apparent from her voice.

Salix quickly eased up into a more enthusiastic voice as no too seem like he was delivering bad news "No ma'am nothing wrong happened to Ms. Ruby I called to relay good news, Ruby's awake and well you can visit her anytime you w-"

The line was cut.

Overcome by Joy? Definitely after all he heard the small whimper of joy coming breaking out from the woman in the other side of the line. If his guess was right, which is likely the case- Yang was on her way to the hospital.

A smile crept up to Salix's face it always did fill him with joy when the relatives of the patients heaved, or well in this case whimpered in relief to the news of the cured patient. Something about making others happy filled him with joy too… clearing his head from the awfully cheesy line in his head he continued to the next line, looking over the name of the next person in the list before calling.

* * *

 **Tai-Yang Xiao Long.**

Dialing in the his number he was almost immediately greeted by the man this time however, unlike the last call, it sounded like the person who answered was hard at work only pulling out his phone, panting slightly as sounds of welding and general mechanics was happening around him.

"Tai-Yang Xiao Long speaking" he gave Salix a curtsy greeting before continuing "I'm kinda in the middle of working so you got to talk to me so I can go back to it"

Salix understood Tai's stance on being called while in work after all he would also hate it if he was called out of nowhere while he was opening up the body of a patient or in Tai's case something mechanical.

"Sorry sir but I'm Dr. Salix or Brown if my first name doesn't ring a bell. Seeing that you're in the middle of something I'll give you the good news quickly" the sound of a hard metal object rang across over to Salix's line, Tai had dropped his wrench, his attention pinned down on the 'good news' that was about to be told to him.

"Ms. Ruby is awake and well sir if you want sir you can come visit her immediately" Silence. "Yes of course I'm on my way" Tai's voice seemed joyous and overwhelmingly so, once the line had been cut Salix headed straight to the next number with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee.**

Upon calling the number, the quickest, sharpest and coldest voice pierced thru the phone "WHO IS THIS!" Weiss whispered a shrekeich, obviously in distraught the heiress of the Schnee legacy continued "This is a private line only those who are close to me only know so answer me or I call the police!" the threat had Salix on high alert quickly answering as the successor had demanded "Yes! Sorry ma'am I'm Dr. Brown, I called to report about Ms. Rose she's already awake as of an hour ago if you want ma'am you may visit my patient sorry for calling unannounced"

A sigh of relief eased on to Salix's ear thru the phone as the high walls of ice melted away to reveal the clearly happy and relief filled voice of Weiss.

"Thank you doctor and sorry for hounding on you" Weiss apologized "I'll be on my way then"

"You're Ms. Schnee"

And at that the line cut and Salix proceeded to the next number in the list

* * *

 **Blake Belladonna**

Now that name caught Salix's attention. Shaking his head free from the grim thoughts of Ruby's accident he started dialing the number of Blake.

Blake answered the phone almost immediately thou it seemed like she didn't even read that it was a unknown number calling her.

"Sorry editor but today can't do your literally asking for me to finish what can only be a hundred chapter long book within the span of a year, granted I've finished the first fifty but you know me, it… is this even the editor" the pause seemed to be Blake checking the number of the caller.

"Oh….ummm" her sober, tired voice seemed to have disappeared as she gave Salix the curtsy greeting "Blake Belladonna here who's calling?"

"Hello Dr. Salix or Brown if my first name doesn't ring a bell I'm calling to report about Ruby Rose and her condition"

Ruby Rose.

That name made Blake disturbed as memories about that faithfully dark day resurfaced. Her voice stiffened "Yes….what about her?"

Feeling that Blake had tensed up Salix used his more exuberant voice and gentler voice "Ruby Rose is awake and if you want of course you can visit her right away" Tears and light sobbing went thru the line tears of happiness is what Salix assumed. But for Blake it was more of a mix of fulfilling happiness and guilt that's enough to make a person gag.

"T-thank you Doc" her composure lost in the wind as she gave Salix an answer.

"You're welcome"

* * *

Setting down the phone he leaned on the swivel chair as _finally_ he was given time to rest, no more operations, no more patients just him in his office, eyes closed with his consciousness slowly slipping away to sleep.

 **…**

Rest wouldn't come to him thou instead he slipped in to deep thought. It's been a long time coming for Ruby isn't it? Imagine walking in between that line were death and life stare in to each other, where their reach doesn't quite make to.

Thankfully thou she was pulled back into life's side after four years of staying in that purgatory-like place.

Thou, four years of sleep is four years of inactivity, of being left behind. And no matter how much help she would accumulate and get from her family and friends, no matter how much time she would get to get back those said four years. Four years is still four years.

Sighing heavily he opened his eyes, casting a quick glance onto Ruby's records, interest returning to him as he sifted thru her day to day records from the day of the accident up to the present day. Setting down the records he brushed his hands over his face then looked out to the solitary tree outside through his window.

" _I guess being interested in her is just a byproduct of her case being the one to give me the brake that I needed to be what I am today...huh never knew I could get this attached to a patient_ " he thought to himself. Sighing he stood up from his comfortable swivel chair to go watch over his patient, grabbing drinks from the vending machine before doing so.

Upon arriving to his destination he knocked on the door, thou he did not expect Ruby to answer but after a moment or so an answer came through the door a warm 'come in'.

" _Well that's definitely a good sign_ " he mused to himself as he entered the room. Finding the girl looking at him with an equally warm smile as she used with her answer, Salix responded with his own smile. Settling down on one of the chairs beside her bed Salix handed her one of the sodas he bought on his way to her room.

* * *

Ruby gave the doctor a side-long glance as she took it from his hand "Umm am I suppose to drink this?"

Salix opened his own can of soda before answering "Yeah no problem there. I've been your doctor for four years, I'm sure I'll know when something is bad for you don't worry"

Ruby dropped the can from her hands. Four years, those words echoing in her head as she panic started to build in her. She knew there was an accident, that there was a heavy blunt pain bashing her across the body, that she was rushed in to the hospital...she knew that it all went blank sometime after entering said hospital. But she didn't know that she'd been asleep for nearly half a decade now.

Shivering at the prospect of essentially being gone from the world for four years her mind ran wild with negative thoughts " _What happened to me? What happened to Yang, to dad? what about the others….did something happen to them while I was sleeping? What about school? what about my future?..."_

A hand lightly tapped her shoulder dragging her out of the bottomless abyss that is her mind back to the real world.

"Are you Ok Ruby?" Salix asked concern evident in his voice

Ruby looked wasn't sure herself so she shook her head as a response to the doctor. Registering her concern he sighed and got both of her hands then wrapped his own around them, in an effort to help the clearly shaken girl.

He sighed and looked straight to her eyes "Look I'm not good with the whole _talking_ thing to the patients but…. It's going to be Ok, I've seen a lot of patients come in half dead and come out the hospital livelier than ever before" he smiled at her "So I'm sure the corpse that they brought to me four years ago will come out of this hospital as a….a…. I guess livelier person!" he tried putting up the best cheering statement for the girl but with the word 'corpse' in it, he wasn't really sure if it came out well or if it didn't.

Thankfully Ruby took it well, her mental state stabilizing. Giggling she gave the doctor a smile "At least try to make up your speech a little better?"

"I try, I really do" Salix sighed to himself.

"Well doc you obviously don't try hard enough" when the doctor breathed another disappointed sigh at himself Ruby giggled at him which had the same effect as driving the stake further in.

Her voice then switched to a grateful voice "Thank you doc for….saving my life" she said indebt to the doctor in front of her.

He smiled "Thanks but you should also be thanking all the others who were there for you when you were sleeping it wasn't just me who did it you know"

She went to say something before pausing he did have a point after all "Still thank you doc for saving my life…. Oh and the drink too!" she picked up the drink that she dropped just beside her legs then smiled warmly back at him.

"My pleasure" Salix answered back as he took a sip out of his own soda can. " _That's nice, her mental state is doing great she might be able to be discharged sooner than expected"_ he thought to himself as he stared blankly at the wall just across him.

"So doctor…" Ruby started but then quickly stopped when she realized she didn't even know the name of the man who saved her. Salix was quick to notice so he smirked playfully "Doctor who Ruby?" he teased.

Ruby then hummed to concentrate quickly darting her eyes around the room to find a clue as to the name of the doctor. She smiled when she thought that he may have a name patch at his lab coat and quickly looked at it only to find it being covered by Salix's hand.

Looking up to his face that carried a challenging smirk, she pouted and crossed her arms "That's unfair~!" she grumbled at him.

Salix just chuckled slightly "Isn't it more unfair that you don't know the name of the person who saved your life?" Salix shrugged "Because for me it is"

"Hmph! I was asleep!" Ruby countered

"And you had all the time in the world to know my name as when you woke up" Salix quickly responded.

"But th-"

"I believe two nurses visited you here before me right? You could have asked them" Salix almost instantly argued not letting Ruby finish her statement.

Somehow the two are finding enjoyment in this little tirade of theirs (or well more so for Salix than Ruby) the two already comfortable throwing insults and bantering since they continued it for about ten minutes Before Salix and Ruby laughed at each other after a joke.

Salix dropped his hand from his name patch then offered her a hand shake to properly introduce himself "By the way my name is Salix Brown, Calling me Salix is just fine too" Ruby took it, her smile beaming towards him "Nice to meet you Salix!"

* * *

 **~Fish**

 **Well there's that THANK YOU FOR READING! please leave a comment prefferably one of the constructive kind since 1. My writing will improve as I listen to your tips and stuff and 2. You guys will Have a better time with reading this FF of mine!**

 _Well now time for me to talk a little. "A RE-WRITE! WHAT IN THE WORLD" yes a 're-write' I guess I felt as if one was in order for Ch1 since...well...I believe that the first Ch1 will be the face of your FF and if its bad -and I know the first ch of Doctor and Patient back then was shit- no body will continue to the next ch so BOOM! I re-wrote it._

 _Oh BTW this won't get in the way of the schedule I'll still post Later in Wed. so Look out for that one dear readers! :D_

 _Any ways that's everything from this fish thanks for reading! :) :D (O.O)_


	2. Visit

===Doctor and Patient===

~~~Visit~~~

A knock, Salix then walked over to the door to answer it upon opening it Yang peeked through the door to see her sister. Ruby noticed this and waved at her, welcoming her in the room, Yang couldn't believe it Ruby was awake, finally after 4 years.

Ruby smiled at her sister then chuckled "Never knew you're the type to cry" Yang then walked in, tears falling from her eyes then she gave her little sister a noodgie. Yang smiled "Because I'm not" She then hugged her and let a lot of emotion pour out.

Then after that was Tia and Weiss, they walked in with Tai not shedding a tear but he was obviously very, very happy for his daughter. Weiss usually doesn't show her emotions to others, but for this very special occasion she cried and my did she cry.

Ruby then looked at her family, at her friend they've changed, Salix was right four years is a lot of time.

Looking at Yang Her hair grew ever longer like It wasn't already way back four years ago, although the biggest surprise for Ruby was how much more "chaste" her sister looked like.

It wasn't a secret that Yang enjoyed showing off her assets to everyone, and why wouldn't she? For an 18 year old she was as covetous as a professional model, beautiful enough to have nearly all the boys in her high school fall for her and had the attitude to be friendly and sassy when she so desires.

But now she looked different, well she dressed differently but that's beside the point. Yang now wore a long skirt one that extended from her waist down, she wore T-shirt and Blazer combo like before but this time they hid most of her skin. Over all she really looked like a house wife and this made Ruby's mind go wild.

So she threw a curious question "Yang, are you married already?" Yang giggled then lifted her hand to reveal her ring "Yes and to the most wonderful guy in the world too!"

Ruby then poked fun at her sister "Yeah, wonderful enough to make dress like that apparently" Tai and Weiss laughed at the joke, Yang however just puffed her chest out "Hehehe sis you know, if I wanted to I can look as sexy and as daring as I was back then" Ruby then fired back "I don't think I'd want to see that" Yang just pouted at her.

Ruby then glanced over to Weiss, she's also changed a lot and dramatically at that. Back then she was the petite, flat-chested and dignified look, now she's double up on her image. Ruby was looking at her she really looked like she had the latest growth spurt ever.

Her height back then 5" 3' now she was as, Ruby estimated, 5" 9' her breast also experienced a growth to raising by three cups and her look back then was nothing compared to her now, she is and looks like a rich millionaire as obvious from her clothes and stunning looks.

At this point she was almost as curvaceous and tall as Yang, Ruby then smiled at her "And looks like someone just got richer and richer" Ruby signaling at her boobs and raising her hand above her head as she said 'richer and richer'

Weiss of course puffed out her chest and poised herself in such a way that shows of her body and riches. "Of course my dear Ruby I have changed"

Ruby then looked at her dad, funnily enough there was not much change in him, he was still that goofy and out-going super dad that he was "And not much change in you dad"

Yang then spoke up "Of course dad's got his style TAI-d down" and to that everyone even Salix face-palmed or groaned to Yang's joke but then after a while everyone laughed at each other. Everyone in the room was happy that ruby was awake as they should.

The room then quickly became one of familiarity, one for family; Salix felt this atmosphere build up so he quietly walked out the room so as not to disturb the family. Looking at the scene one more time he thought to himself "Good for Ruby…. huh family. Sounds nice, wish I had one like that too" he then shook his head to lose the thought before walking out the room.

Upon exiting the room Salix saw a girl just outside long black hair, amber eyes and wearing a ribbon. The girl was startled by the sudden exit of the doctor "Dr. Salix?" Salix nodded then left the door open for her "And you are Ms. Blake right? Go ahead come in the room"

Blake had a moment of hesitation but then after a deep breath and what Salix presume is Blake's way of clearing her head, which is her just covering her face and rambling to herself, she entered the room.

Salix then walked out of the place and went straight to his office to relax and have some peace and quiet.

* * *

Back at the room Blake greeted everyone as she walked in the room the others of course welcomed her in. After the accident, yes, there was some bad blood that formed in between them but after a few long years and asking for forgiveness she allowed re-entering the life of Ruby as her friend again.

Blake then took a deep breath before greeting Ruby herself "Hey Ruby good to see you woke up already" A kind smile and tear coming from the Black haired girl. Ruby did not answer her thou, Blake expected that Ruby wouldn't answer immediately, why would she?

Blake was the cause of her coma, Blake was the reason why Ruby was stuck in the hospital, and Blake was the cause why she lost 4 years to coma.

Without her realizing she was already hiding her face inside her hands in fear the Ruby might see her. But Ruby…..Ruby was Ruby and she wouldn't allow for that kind of attitude.

So she gazed at her friend, and then gave her a kind warm smile "Hey Blake I missed you"

"No you don't…. why would you" Blake's mind slipped out and leaked to the world through her mouth.

Ruby was shocked how could Blake say that? She then scotched over as close as she can to her friend "No no I really do! I miss you! I miss everyone!" Blake then backed to the corner. It was a slip of tongue and one that she didn't mean to say but inside her that WAS what she was thinking about.

"Look Ruby i…..i…I put you in your horrible state right now and for four years-" Ruby spoke up, blocking out what ever Blake would say. "For four years i had people take care of me, and wonderful people at that so i have no problem with that" a warm smile.

Ruby knew that that was not enough to convince her friend but she also knew those words would at least go through Blake's head. "Sure" a simple response but it was enough for Ruby at least.

The rest of the evening was like this just family and friends talking to each other. Although it would get awkward when the conversation shifted to Blake somehow they would find ways to avoid that to happen.

* * *

6:00 p.m.

Over at the door a knock was heard on the other side Yang opened it up to see Salix on the other side giving her a awkward smile.

He really did not want to cut their much needed catching up but as it stands Ruby really needed to have a checkup. "Why you here doc? and why the long face?" Salix sighed "Can I enter first a quick check then I'll go" Yang let them man enter "Sure thing doc! come in!"

Ruby then smiled at the doctor, glad that he was back "HEY SALIX!" She called out "salix…..saaaaalllliiiiixxxxx…SALIX!" Ruby was intentionally acting like this ever since she knew the doctor's name. It had only been a few hours and it has already gotten annoying but…. He had to admit it was cute.

So with a light smile he poked the nose of Ruby "Boop! You can stop now Ruby. Now let me examine you"

They haven't known each other for a while but apparently a few hours of talking were enough for these two to get close. Everyone in the room noticed this Ruby acting like that around the doctor, and the doctor doing the same.

Of course no one really thought that there was something between the two, really it looked like they were close friends and nothing more.

* * *

So after some time of Salix checking, measuring and joking around with Ruby he finished his tests.

"Hey Ruby would you look at that you've grown in height!" Ruby was excited, now she gets to see what has changed with her body. "R-REALLY LET ME KNOW LET ME KNOW" the girl almost bolting of the bed to see the chart that Salix held.

"Ok ok ok calm down now Ruby here ok…" Salix then mentioned the abysmal growth of Ruby.

Yang and Weiss mocked/comforted Ruby on her… _subpar_? sizes. "Aww look Rubes you're still fun-size!" Weiss said with a wide grin on her face. Hah! now Ruby was the smallest girl in the group not her, this made her Oh so happy.

Yang nodded in agreement while she tried her best not to smile "It's fine Rubes… at least now you're my _little_ sister" to that Weiss and Yang laughed. Ruby herself was annoyed at the results so she looked at the doctor with a sharp look "I THOUGHT YOU SAID I GREW IN HEIGHT!"

Salix patted the head of Ruby "Of course you did! You grew by a solid inch" the doctor tried not to laugh trying not to mock Ruby he really did but his face did not help.

Ruby pouted "Hmph your all mocking me aren't you!" Tai got Yang, Weiss and Salix to the back of the room then patted Ruby. "Its fine lil rose bud me and Blake aren't which for the record we are more caring than those three" he said winking at Ruby.

Blake nodded in confirmation, Weiss and Yang pouted at the two, and Salix just laughed it off.

Salix then spoke up "Ok Rubes I'll have the nurses come in and give you medicine ok? I'll leave now" As Salix was about to walk out Ruby called his attention "Why I mean you could stay here for a while chat with us and stuff"

As Salix was about to use his work as an excuse for him feeling out of placed in the room but Tai spoke for him. "Nah you can go doc you have work right?" Tai really did not want to bother the doctor anymore doctors are usually one of those "Busy-always" types of jobs.

Ruby pouted "But Saaaalllliiiiixxxx!" her voice was a little childish "You said that you work on call, not always!"

Salix then chuckled sheepishly "hehehe I know, I know, truth be told I don't get calls very often but hey i..." a sigh "Well I feel horribly out of place here…. to say the least" Blake chimed in "Yup you and me both" Salix then continued "Exactly, So…. yeah I'll go ahead. bye Ruby!"

Ruby then made a drawn out sigh then "Hey you guys it's fine! and besides this is a place for my family and friends so both of you are welcome. No matter how guilty" a look to Blake "or no matter how out of place you are" a look to Salix "If I want you guys here then you stay here!"

Salix and Blake then looked at Ruby's genuine and warm smile, the two of them chuckled then smiled back at her "Sure Ruby I'll stay for a while then" "You didn't need to point out the whole guilty part. You know that right Ruby?"

Ruby then smiled at both of her friends, the one that nearly sent her to the other side and the one that pulled her back to this side.


	3. Salix, doctor and father

===Doctor and Patient===

~~~Salix= doctor and father~~~

 _12:00 p.m._

lights out in the hospital was three hours ago, and yet Salix was up dashing around the halls of said hospital going back and forth from the second and third floors operating in one and looking after the newest intern of the hospital, Claire.

" HOW DO I FIX THIS!" The frantic Claire screamed as she was pulling out a bullet from the patient's wound.

Salix got the bullet from her clamps with his gloved hands and placed it in the sanitation tray. He brought out the nervous intern and flicked the back of her hand "There, when I was still an intern I used to flick the back of my hands to calm myself down"

Salix then started pushing a much calmer Claire back to the operating room "Now do you feel much better?" a simple nod was the response he got "Go on speak I don't bite" he said smiling.

"Ye-yes " Salix sighed "Please Claire call me Dr. Salix or just Salix I'm fine with that too"

"Yes Dr. Salix" she said this time with a boosted confidence "That's good to hear" he sighed then looked at the clock "Ok I'll go back to my operation upstairs" as he was about to leave the room he gave her a quick smile "Good luck"

When he left the room she looked at the body and started operating again, her mind focused on the body and at her senior, Salix.

She wiped her sweat and made a final check to see if she succeeded in the procedure, upon confirming that she succeeded she announced "Operation success!"

The nurses there clapped for her, her first operation was a success after all.

She then looked at the clock

 _12:30 p.m._

It took her an hour or so to finish the operation she was happy of course she got a good time.

Salix popped back in the room obviously tired, holding a bloodied lab coat in his hands along with two cups of what Claire assumes is coffee. "Hey there How's your operation?" he asked his voice tired and sleepy.

Claire went over to him and led her to a seat outside the O.R. and once both of them were sitting she answered with a equally tired voice "Well I guess it went well it was tiring thou" she chuckled "Thank for the 'hand flicking' I guess it really helped"

"Yeah it should, also yeah you do sound tired after a must be a draining operation huh?" She sighed then nodded "Very, imagine doing two of those back to back"

"I know right! I mean there was a day I got to do four and Ugh…. I was out for the entirety of the next day doing these things are killer you know?" Salix said as he was taking another sip of coffee?

"Want some?" he gave the cup to her, she took it of course then smelled it "Milk?" Salix nodded "It's good for you this late in the night you don't want to drink coffee you won't be able to sleep otherwise"

She took a sip at the warm cup of milk "Soo….. How about you how's your operation?" He looked at his clock "It went well, finished in….roughly 30 minutes"

Claire looked at the doctor stunned, 30 minutes? That was way too fast she took an hour to finish her's and it only took Salix half the amount of time.

"Wow"

She then thought to herself how awesome her senior is being able to be able to do 4 operations in a day, his operations were quick he was definitely a person to look up to!

"Oh by the way I've got to go Bye bye!" he drank the last of his milk then walked to the parking lot and started driving to his home.

"Bye doc. Salix!"

* * *

After a few minutes of driving Salix arrived at his destination his cozy house. A year's worth of savings, another year of construction, and another year of buying all his furnishings, this house is one of the fruits of his labor.

Opening his door he was greeted to the pleasant sound of the piano it was beautiful, yes, but this late in the night? He then walked over to the electric piano that he bought and sitting there was a orange hair, green eyed girl playing it and completely enjoying herself.

Salix went over to the piano and watched her and just sitting at a chair near her, upon finishing her piece Salix made his presence known "That was nice" he gave the girl a much deserved applaud.

"Oh! Father, I thought you would arrive earlier and when you didn't I.." Salix petted her "You waited for me I know"

"Now let's sleep ok? dad's tired as hell" The girl hugged her father, then the two of them started walking to Salix's room after getting a bath and wearing his sleeping clothes, he rested on his bed immediately sleeping.

The girl saw her father sleeping already so she found somewhere where she can sleep beside him, once she found a spot she wriggled in her father's arms to look as if his hugging her as they sleep.

Salix smiled seeing her put this much effort so he pulled her closer gave her a kiss in the fore head "Good night Penny" Penny giggled "Good night dad"

The next morning… or well after noon

"Ok Penny diagnostics time, go ahead and I'll check your systems, see if everything's fine" Penny stood at a chamber/ capsule like area that had a futuristic green highlights and a slick metallic design.

Penny gave her father a deep sigh "Dad please you never allow me out the house my robotics or well my everything will be fine" Salix chuckled "Well that's true" he then sighed "Well sorry for being over protective"

Penny shook her head "No it's quite fine dad no problem there, it just means you love me"

Salix scratched the back of his head at Penny's flattery "hehehe well dad does love you" he then started doing his basic tests with Penny's body, checking for any mistakes in her A.I., body or in general.

After the check up he signaled Penny to get out the Capsule "So Penny about not letting you go out the house would you want to came with me to work today?"

He then waved off the suggestion "Nah you'll just be bored at my work and….." Penny hugged her father "NO no no no dad I'll be glad to join you!"

Salix hugged her back "Are you sure I mean….. It's boring there….OH actually yeah that's a great idea! You're coming with me today then" Penny tightened her hug "I love you dad!" "Love you too…. also please stop hugging not that I don't like it but you're crushing me already"

Penny let go of Salix then smiled, finally she gets to see the outside world!

* * *

 _Back at the hospital_

Penny walked in ahead of Salix excited about her little trip, nearly tripping a multitude of times too which was prevented by Salix.

The Nurses and staff of the hospital were already talking to Penny, In that hospital and in that age Androids were rare and too see one up close and personal was rarer. To see her was an amazing experience, after all witnessing the pinnacle of technology in front of you was amazing. Really the big accomplishment of that technology was getting the android to look human but not taking it to the uncanny valley at the same time. So too all of them there meeting Penny was something new.

When Salix saw her being to over whelmed by the multitude of android related questions he grabbed her and said "Ok guys do all of that later" they nodded and said there thank yous to Penny.

Penny breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks dad" Salix petted her "Sure no problem, anyways I got someone to introduce to you a friend of mine you'll like her for sure"

Penny smiled "I'm excited!" Salix and Penny started walking to Ruby's room the two talking as they walk to her room.

* * *

Ruby's day was awesome so far waking up to one of Yang's packed breakfasts, and my did her being a wife make her cooking so much better! "YWANG THWIS ISH SHO DEWISHUSH!" Ruby shouted her hands in the air and her mouth full of food.

"Yeesh at least chew what you're eating" Yang said as she was feeding her twins "See my twins can do that why can't you?" Sun suddenly up "Yup, seriously Ruby back then….actually even back then you did do that didn't you; well my twins are better than you"

Ruby looked at the two cuties twin boy and girl, Ember and Celica. Ember like her mother had long and beautiful golden hair that, like her mother, she was proud of, Celica was also the same he had long hair thou it was fixed like a mullet and pony-tail combo, both kids inherited Yang's lilac eyes Ember inherited most of Yang's look while Celica inherited most of Sun's.

Ruby tried jumping from her bed to the twins with plans to hugging and smothering them with kisses and possibly to die from their cuteness which by the way was a kind of death she'd totally be fine with.

But she was stopped by Salix holding her back from jumping from her bed to the twins. "Hello Ruby" "Saaaallllllliiiiiiixxxx! why did you stop me!" she pouted at him crossing her hands even.

"Well Ruby your doctor said for you to stay put and wait for him to say if your good to walk or do physical tasks with your body" he said half scolding Ruby.

Ruby huffed then started trying to tease/ getting back at him but Salix easily threw back her insults to her or was able to get back at her quickly.

Quickly the two started their banter which has been more common over the two months that Ruby's been on the hospital, it was cute but it was more like two kids teasing each other.

Yang then saw the girl behind Salix "Ohh Hey Salix who's that?"

Salix looked away from Ruby then started introducing Penny "Glad you asked this is Penny, she's my daughter!" Penny smiled and waved at them "Salutations~ I'm Penny, Penny Brown!"

Everyone was shocked that Penny who obviously looked as old as Ruby was Salix's daughter, at first they thought it was a joke but with such straight faces they knew that Salix and Penny was serious.

"Wow hahaha great joke Salix really great joke!" Yang said laughing at the 'joke' "No really she is my daughter" and again with the straight face

"Maybe Salix is just really forty something years old?" Ruby said thinking of the possibilities "How rude father is just 28" Penny said defending her father

"Well how then?" Sun asked Salix thought of something before pounding his hand to his other "Penny show them the 'head trick' you showed me that one time" Penny clapped in excitement "Oh yes that will help us prove our point!"

"Here I go then!" Yang and Sun almost instinctively covered the eyes and ears of Ember and Celica thinking that it might be something….wrong.

Penny then suddenly detached her head and showed them her inside made of circuits, metals, and different electronic components. Everyone was amazed and surprised at the sudden removal of Penny's head and reveal that she is a robot.

"Oh so you're a robot then?" Yang said removing the covers from Ember and Celica's ears and eyes.

"Android" Salix and Penny corrected almost at the same time. "And how is Salix your father?" Yang continued "Well he made me along with a team of scientists I was one of the first androids"

"So yeah this is Penny" Salix looked at the three new guests "Oh umm you guys are new hi I'm Salix" he said while offering a handshake to Sun.

"This is my family, Sun my husband and my kids Ember and Celica" sun smiled and took the handshake of Salix "Hey dude thanks for getting Ruby up to shape by the way" Salix smiled back "No problem there it's my job after all"

The twins tugged on Salix's leg "Hello Mwister!" the twins gave Salix the cutest most adorable smile he's seen in a while or ever. Involuntarily his hands were already on top of the heads giving them a pet "These kids….They're so cute!"

After some petting and Ruby and Salix arguing whether to allow Ruby to play with the kids or not Salix looked at his watch "Oh I've got to go I've got a few checkups to do"

He waved everyone goodbye before proceeding out the room, but as he was about to do so he left Penny there to their care "Please take care of my daughter…. also don't try to make her do silly things looking at you Ruby bye bye!"

When Salix left Ruby immediately looked at Penny with mischievous eyes "So Penny you got any dirt on Salix?" Yang smiled "Ohh now this is interesting"

"What do you mean by dirt?" Penny asked tilting her head at the question. Yang brought the girl to a seat near Ruby and hers "You see" Yang started "Dirt means whatever your dad did wrong." "Wrong?" Ruby continued "Yup maybe something along the lines of him saying something bad or doing something violent or…" Yang whispered "Maybe something pervy?"

Penny looked at the two then started telling them Salix's 'dirt'

* * *

Salix was sitting at his office with Claire both…or well Claire was reviewing her notes on medicine while Salix was there to help her.

"Ok ready for a quick test?" Salix said holding a paper with questions written on it "Yup ready when you are Dr. Salix"

"Ok here we go….." Salix stared down at his paper saying questions from how to perform a surgery, different types of sicknesses, to parts of the body. Claire was answering as much questions as she can only getting a few minor mistakes that Salix corrected as soon as she made them.

"Well there you go good job oh, also sorry I was late to review you" Claire waved her hands, disagreeing with the doctor "No Dr. Salix I should say sorry I took your time from your work"

"Well ok then…..still sorry"

"Yeah same here sorry"

Salix kicked back and relaxed on his chair leaning backwards and closing his eyes "Hey Claire I'll just rest ok. You know works hard plus I also reviewed you so yeah" Claire sighed a little worried for Salix "Sure and sorry for tiring you too"

"No problem"

Salix then entered a light sleep in his chair one that anyone as busy as him would appreciate. Claire stayed there looking over her notes and occasionally stealing glances from Salix.

Claire admired Salix she really did, as a doctor and as a person in general, but sometimes she can't help herself from looking at him and seeing him as more.

Salix had looks and thanks to that he stood out so most nurses, other doctor's and even some patients ask him out and all of them were shot down by Salix but now it did not happen as much.

So Claire did just keep those feelings for Salix inside her, afraid that she'll be shot down immediately. There was no competition so she knew she could take her time with her feelings.

 ***THUMP***

"Hahaha Salix I got dirt on you" Ruby announced as she went in the room slamming the table of Salix. Looking around she saw the sleeping Salix and the studying Claire "Oh sorry is this a quite zone?" she asked a little embarrassed.

Claire shook her head "No…. well yes Dr. Salix needs his sleep" Ruby looked at the new girl "Can I know your name?" Ruby asked with curious eyes.

"Ruby that's Claire an intern here. Claire that's Ruby my patient and well friend I guess Claire meet Ruby, Ruby meet Claire" Salix said as he woke up.

"Hi I'm Ruby nice to meet you" "Same I'm Claire" The two girls shook hands

Ruby then looked at Salix with mischievous eyes "HA! now I've got dirt on you Salix!" Salix slumped in his chair not fazed by Ruby's words "Let me guess you made Penny tell on me, am I right?"

Ruby nodded "More or less yeah, SO I'LL SAY YOUR DIRT!" Salix looked at her with a wide grin "Go ahead tell me I'm not scared"

"Well here! Penny said you strip her naked nightly then you insert all sorts of things in her!" Ruby pointed at him accusatorily "YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

Salix laughed at Ruby while Claire's eyes widen Salix has a GF and he even inserts all sorts of things in her?

Ruby looked at him "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING THAT'S YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"

Claire was shocked even more Salix had a daughter and he does those kinds of things to her!? Forget the fact that he harasses his daughter…. actually don't but still Salix has a wife!

Salix stood up and placed a hand on Ruby "Look Penny is an android she needs to be checked daily…. well she doesn't but I like checking won't hurt to see and diagnose my daughter after all and yes before you ask I do need to remove her clothes so I can do the checkups properly"

Salix gave Ruby a wide victorious smirk "That's it?" Ruby pouted "Un fair it took us a lot of time to get anything remotely close to dirt and when we finally got one it was you being nice to Penny again!"

Salix gave her a mock bow "Of course a good person equates to a great dad" Ruby jabbed him lightly "Oh yeah you keep on being mean to me" again she pouted

"Well don't blame me. Which one of us annoys the other first Hmm?" Ruby took a moment to think after a while she had a look of defeated "Me….." "Who again I couldn't hear" "ME! BUT I was bored!"

Again the two started their little teasing/ banter session with each other. Claire sighed in relief after hearing that Salix seemed to be single still and that he was not in to 'inserting' things inside his partners.

But looking at the closeness of Salix and Ruby, maybe she did have a competitor to Salix's love?

Suddenly Salix hit Ruby lightly in the hand "There I was holding back there since you're still recovering" Ruby gave him a solid uppercut "There I was holding back since I'm recovering too!"

What even did the two argue about? and why did they punch each other? Well whatever happened after seeing the two and what they just did she came to a conclusion that, yes, they are just close friends.

===Le Notes===

THANK YOU FOR READING

Well other than that if you guys can please give reviews and criticism (preferably of the constructive variety) that would be nice since not only will I know where I'm bad at, you guys will have a much MUCH better experience with reading my FF since I'll be constantly improving on this : )

Also I'm planning to focus the story on Ruby in the near future preferably when she gets out the hospital.


	4. parting ways?

===Doctor and Patient===

~~~parting ways?~~~

"No don't leave me please" A voice pleaded as a man walked away from her "I-I-I...I loved you...I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU" The sudden Flare in the woman's voice made the man stop on his track looking behind him to the woman, she's got his full attention now. With a solemn voice the man said "Then why did you kill her Hm?" He approached the woman his eyes leveling with her's "Why did you kill her?" the woman held out her hand to touch the man's face only to be swatted away she looked down then back at him "I didn't mean to i thou-" before the woman could finish her sentence a over powering voice met her's "OUR DAUGHTER! OUR DAUGHTER!" he shouted while clenching his fists "MARIA WHY!? AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME THEN WHY MARIA!?" He grabbed Maria's clothes then held her up forcing her to look in to his eyes "WHY DID YOU KILL OUR DAUGHTER!?" Maria looked away from his face "I did not know she was our's i-i-if i'd have known i wouldn't have done it" she knew that the excuse would not be enough why would it? but she felt it the man's grip on her loosened then he walked away "I've heard enough I really did you did not know" He chuckled "That's what you get for being so detached from the family, but don't expect me to ever forgive you or to ever want to see you again" Maria's eyes widen then she collapsed to the ground with a defeated voice she whispered "I'm sorry..." It was all she could say and nothing else. The camera then panned away the next shot was a cinematic master piece the shot angled perfectly, the music was dramatic yet chilling, and the lost of bright colors from the shot set the tone of the ending perfectly.

* * *

Ruby wiped her tears from watching the movie "Wow…." the only word she could muster after crying for literally half the movie 2 hour long movie.

"I know it was great that's why I brought it today" Yang said as she unplugged her U.S.B from the T.V. "So any ways who's next?" Weiss stood up and plugged her U.S.B on the T.V "Me of course" As she was fiddling with the controls to find the movie she had prepared for that day.

"What movie is it?" Blake asked, after finding the movie and playing it Weiss sat at her seat "My favorite sci-fi action movie of the year 'Aliens: Insomnia'" Yang chuckled "I think it's more of a horror movie than a action movie"

"Well true that but still the way they incorporated the action and the horror is amazing" praised Weiss "And besides what's better to follow up a drama movie than some sci-fi action/horror"

"And some drinks too! Who wants some?" Salix pulled out a paper to list down their drinks

Ruby "Soda!"

Blake "Soda too please"

Yang "juice for me and the kids any flavor will do"

Weiss "Mango Juice"

Penny "anything will do dad"

Sun "I'll pick up mine when we get there, I'll help carry"

Salix finished writing everyone's drinks then walked outside with Sun. "Never knew we could fit nine people in that room granted two of them are kids" Sun mused as they walk "Yeah…. wait are you ok with your kids watching horror or a… a movie like that really?"

Sun just raised his shoulders and waved off the question "Their fine they've watched worse" Salix rose a questioning brow at Sun's words "You know, like what boss Tai said 'So long as they grow up to be great people it doesn't matter how you raise them'" he then scratched the back of his head "Then again he's daughters are" he had a short flash back of Yang's crazy and usually dangerous antics "….meh"

Salix elaborated "Meh as in mouthy or too physical?" Salix also had a few flash backs of the times Ruby kept talking and talking and of her punching him every now and then.

"Both" Sun said along a sigh Salix followed suit, and then a small giggle came out from both guys on that eventually turned to a laugh.

"But that's what makes Yang great" Sun said as he offered a fist bump to Salix, Salix took it "Yup makes Rubes great too"

"Well you know good on her that her doctor's ok with all that" Sun said as they were approaching the vending machine "At this point she rarely calls me doc just 'Salix'"

Salix got everyone's drinks and handed some to Sun "And yeah I don't have a problem with the familiarity from Ruby or you guys it's actually refreshing you know" This time Sun raised his Brow on Salix

"Ok so here I'm a doctor right?" Sun nodded "And do you even know what my position here is in the hospital?"

"A doctor?"

"Well yeah but I mean I control more than 60% of the hospital's stocks and is the director of the hospital"

Sun tilted his head

"Basically I own most of the hospital"

"You're the BOSS HERE!"

"More or less"

Sun nodded seeing Salix in a new light "Oh yeah I can see why familiarity could be a hard thing to come across here" Salix sighed "Exactly, that's why I don't mind being with you guys"

"But you know it's actually surprising that you guys don't even know who I am other than Ruby's doctor" Sun shrugged it off "Well I guess that's just the type of people that we are"

They entered the room at a moment where a jump scare shocked the group "We got drinks!" Sun shouted as they entered thou a little too loudly causing the group to scream at them.

"Here you go guys" Salix handed the drinks around Sun did the same and they took their seat again.

* * *

"YOU WANNA HIT ME? DO IT THEN! YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" the man shouted to the dark recesses of the space station, no response. The man kept walking down the hall it was as if he was asking for it, for the alien to kill him. "GO ON I'M THE LAST ONE!" still no response he walked ahead to the escape pods will it just let him do that? Suddenly a low growl came from ahead "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" the Alien walked up to him only know did it reveal its stature the demented appearance of the Alien sending waves of fear throughout the man's spine the terror being amplified that the fact that there are two other pairs of similarly colored eyes behind the Alien the man knew that it was done, his life will end being mauled by these creatures in front of him. "GO AHEAD FINI-"His words fell short as he felt a nagging pain in his stomach, slowly he looked down as a pair of blades popped out of it a freshly born Alien popped out his innards and is crawling up towards the man's body the man fell on the ground as little yet extremely sharp claws tear thru his body and the new born climbing up to his face. The man was gripped with terror as his eyes were focused on the preditoryal gaze of the newborn. It opened it snarled then licked at him then finally….. it started devouring the eyes of the man the man screamed in pain as the newborn ate him alive slowly but painfully the man died.

* * *

Yang and Sun had to cover the eyes and ears of the kids; yes they would allow them to watch grotesque movies but this? This is too much.

Ruby had the most stoic/terrified faces out of all of them, she did not even scream anymore just looked at the one and a half hour long film. Weiss had her faces painted with joy and relief when it was over "See? Great movie right there" only she had a smile when the movie ended.

Blake stood up and clapped her hands getting everyone's attention "Let's have a…ummm… break for a while that movie was-"she waving her hand around trying to find the right word "Disgusting"

Weiss crossed her arms she really like the movie no matter how disgusting it was, for her it was good!

*Knock*

Tai entered the room carrying two Tubs of ice creams "Hi guys, Ice cream?" Ember and Celica ran to their Granddad and got the ice-cream tubs then brought it to their mom and dad "MOM WE GWOT ICE CWEAM" the two shouted as they raised as high as they can.

Yang Chuckled "Ok kids look for the spoons and cups inside the bag and we'll all share along with your aunties and uncle"

The kids did what is asked of them and they started handing out the small cups and spoons to everyone. Tai took the seat of Sun who gave it to him "So Salix how's the papers for Ruby?" Everyone suddenly looked at the two interested at the topic "Oh that it's going great once the office processes it all I need to do is approve it then Ruby's good to go"

"Go to go where?" Ruby asked cutting in the conversation "Oh you haven't told her yet Salix?" Salix face-palmed "Sorry sir I forgot, they kind off umm invited me to watch movies and… well I forgot after the second movie"

"So where am I going?" Ruby asked again when Tai was about to answer the question of Ruby Salix got a call "Oh pardon I'll just take this" Salix answered the phone after some rambling and a loud 'Nice' he dropped the phone "Hey sir Tai hold it, I think its better if everyone sees it" Tai smiled "Oh it's already done?" "Yes sir and I'm about to get it too so I'll go ahead please wait for me"

"Ok I don't get any of this" Ruby began scratching her head clueless, Tai saw her and patted her in the head "Don't worry Rubes you'll jump off your bed when you see the papers…thou on second thought you may actually jump off your bed so don't do that"

* * *

Salix went back the room with the papers he handed it to Ruby "Here read it" Everyone in the room leaned in to see. Ruby began reading some of the words out loud

"Patient Ruby Rose may exit the hospital upon the turnover of this document to the main office with signature from her assigned physician and the appropriate sum of money 150,000 lien either in cash or thru other means this would be the last exchange of money to be conducted with the hospital"

Everyone was so happy for Ruby finally after being asleep in the hospital for three months and an additional four months of observation and rehabilitation she would finally be able to get out…..after paying a fee that would be enough to buy you two brand new cars or a apartment flat.

Ruby looked at her dad a worried "How are we supposed to pay for this?" Tai brought out a brown envelope "Ta-da! The money everyone got for you its complete here all the money needed to get you out of the hospital"

Everyone smiled at Ruby "Congratulations Ruby!" everybody said as she cried a little "Thanks guys! ...you're all great you guys know that?"

The group started celebrating for Ruby; Ruby raised her cup filled with ice-cream "To my getting out of the hospital!" the others also raised their cups along Ruby and followed "To Ruby!"

After sometime of enjoying eventually everyone left the room with their own lives to get back too, Yang, Sun and the twins are going home already since the twins still needed sleep, Weiss still had an entire Multinational Business to run, Blake had to write drafts for her novel, Tai had to watch his shop.

Salix was still there with Penny both helping clean up Ruby's room. "Saaalllliiiixxxxx~!" The doctor looked over "Mmm?" Ruby smiled at him "I'm going to miss you~! I really will" Salix went over and crossed his hands while standing besides Ruby "Will you know?" his voice was a little teasing, when Salix thought their conversation will devolve in to teasing and fighting Ruby smiled genuinely and shook her head "I won't forget you Salix that's a promise"

He smiled "Why all the drama all of the sudden?" She bobbed her head back and forth still holding her smile "Because I owe my life to you" Salix sat beside her "Ruby like what I said it wasn't just me" his hands then started hovering over her body as if he was performing the same operation that saved Ruby's life then continued "There was the nurses, other doctors, your family and your friends" he then poked her nose "All of saved you not just me and you should know this….. also Boop!"

Ruby smiled sat up leveling her eyes with that of Salix's "No… I really just want to say thanks" When Salix was about to open up his mouth again Ruby covered it with her hand "AND! Before you could say anything else yes I know they helped too but" She waved her hands around trying to get the right word "Well I guess I just feel obligated to do so hehehe" She chuckled slightly "Sorry I think what I just said was stupid"

Salix shook his head "No way Ruby that was actually well said" Ruby tilted her head slightly "That was well said? Salix nodded, Ruby suddenly smiled cheerily and then pocked Salix's nose "Boop! Thank you then" Salix brushed his nose and his eyes widened slightly Ruby never really did that to him before "No THANK you not me you" he stood up "Now tucker up and I don't know sleep I guess, me and Penny will be going ahead"

* * *

Penny and Salix walked out the room waving Ruby good bye. When they were outside Penny suddenly held Salix's head "Whoah what are you doing there Penny?" Penny tilted her head "Temperature normal, no other external signs of disease" she pulled her hand back

"Hey dad why are your face red?" Salix raised his brow at Penny and pulled out his phone and opened the camera to see if Penny was telling the truth of course he did not doubt Penny she was the peak of Robotics after all and his daughter but he really can't believe it….. He was blushing

Salix giggled as his little scene with Ruby repeated in his head "Really now me?" He giggled before looking at Penny and patting her in the head "Thank you for pointing that out Penny but I'm fine don't worry" Penny pouted at his statement she did not like her father being sick after all

Salix kissed her in the cheeks "Don't worry honey I'm fine dad' not sick it's a…..natural reaction? Yeah I guess that is the best way to describe that"

As they were walking back to Salix's office he started thinking about….well Ruby

" _Was being attracted to Ruby a natural reaction….. Well she was friendly and definitely a kind person, fun to chill with and talk to… I guess wanting to be her friend was a given right? Well yeah, of course it is…But falling for her is different from wanting to be her friend now isn't it….. And that's what I guess I'm feeling right now_ " he chuckled to himself as he took a seat in his office's chair

" _To think that she of all girls will be the one I'd fall for and only after such harmless words and actions too… Welp I guess I got it bad for Ruby_ " He smiled like a idiot as he stared blankly at the window.

But he then sighed heavily " _But then again I'm eight years older than her and she's got so much to do in life now too….. I guess I got shot down before I could even enjoy this feeling then…..Yup I am_ " was he pessimistic? No, not always but sometimes he is and right now was one of those 'times'

Salix stood up and looked at Penny "Hey Pen want to go home because I do" Penny nodded as she stood up from her own seat "Yup let's go dad" the two then started walking to Salix's car and they started driving home.

"Hey dad thanks for taking me to see Ruby and her Family again" Penny said while they were driving down the free way. Salix smiled and patted Penny as he was driving "No problem there…. Thou soon we may not be able to do so what with Ruby leaving the hospital we really won't have any reason to meet up with her"

Penny frowned she really did not want to part like that from Ruby "Well I do hope it doesn't get to that" Penny said while trying to retain the upbeat tune in her voice.

Salix sighed "Yeah I wish it also doesn't get to that too"

* * *

Le Words for The Fish:

Well again thank you for reading :3 i appreciate it and again like last time pls! give me some feed back since it would not only make me better in writing you guys will have a better time in reading to :D

But really, again i don't think i has any other words well there's the SOWWY I DID NOT POST for the 7-day period since the last chapter i mostly blame dark souls 3 but hey i guess i'm just a bad player or good since i finished 3 play thoughs of Dark souls and hey i'm still enjoying it


	5. Home pt 1

**===Doctor and Patient===**

 **~Home pt. 1~**

Salix walked down the halls of the hospital on his way to Ruby's room to meet up with her on her last day on the hospital. Holding the knob of the door and opening it to an energetic Ruby clothed in something other than her patient's gown, dressed more appropriately to going out the hospital "Looking good Ruby" he said as he entered.

Noticing the doctor enter the room holding a mug of coffee, and what seem to be her records, she posed for him not sexily but casually, showing of her clothes. "Like it?" Salix sat down and started going over her records one last time "That's for you to decide really, besides you're just going home aren't you"

"That's the point! I'm going home! And well I want to look good when I do so after what? Four and nearly half years." Ruby was going over her clothes one more time "Well suite yourself"

…

"So Ruby your finally getting out the hospital aren't you" Ruby nodded in response then she looked at the doctor "Yup!" Ruby intentionally made her 'yup' a high pitch showing her excitement "I have so much I want to do mostly going to finish up my high school days" Ruby twirled satisfied with her clothes "Ok how about know? I just added a blazer"

Salix glanced over at Ruby red blouse, white sleeveless blazer and blue jeans. Salix " _Well you look beautiful either ways so really whatever you wear is perfect_ " Salix face palmed to himself after realizing what he thought to himself " _God since when did I became a hopeless romantic?_ " Ruby noticed and then looked at herself "No good?" She asked

"No no no you look good, comes of a little tom boyish thou" he said as he looked at her. Ruby smiled "Well I'll take that as a 'pretty good'" Ruby then got the last remaining stuff she has there. "Hey Ruby" Salix called her attention "Good luck out there yeah oh and…. well bye I guess" Ruby nodded to him then gave the room one last look remembering the memories she made there, smiling one last time she walked out the room shortly followed by Salix.

Salix took it upon himself to walk Ruby out the hospital, upon arriving at the road side Ruby smiled "Salix….. **SALIX** ….. _SAaaaallllliiiixxxxx_ ~" Salix giggled this may be the last time he hears Ruby calling his attention that way. "Yes Ruby?" Ruby handed him a invitation letter or at least that's what it's suppose to be since really it's just a paper with scribbles and a 'attend my party' written there.

Salix smiled at it "When? Where? And can I bring Penny with me?" Ruby smiled back "Well tonight, on the paper and sure the more the merrier" She whistled for a cab then upon ridding their she pulled down the window "See you there BYE SALIX!" she started waving at him as the taxi rode off, Salix waved back then when her cab was out of sight he walked back in the hospital.

* * *

Salix smiled at her offer, grinning like an idiot until about 7:00 pm, checking his schedule there was no any real operations that needed his attention so he just handed it to Claire.

After all that he started driving back home to get clothed and to take Penny along with him as he pulled up the house's garage he already heard the familiar tunes of Penny's beautiful piano playing skills.

And like always he snuck up to his seat near the piano and waited for her to finish patiently, enjoying the music with his daughter.

Penny's hand moved to end the performance by barraging the piece with arpeggios and chords in quick succession, a high pitch chord followed by another arpeggio then finally a slow landing to a low pitched chord finally ending the piece.

Penny smiled at her performance happy that she was able to do all that, her happiness was only amplified by Salix's applauds. It was only one person, yes, but that was her father of course she'd feel more happy and loved if her father enjoyed it too.

She hugged her dad as a way of greeting "Welcome home dad!" She then tilted her head "Why so early?" Salix started leading Penny to her room "Get dressed Penny we're going to Ruby's party" Penny looked at him excitedly "What should I wear?! What should I wear!?" She started pacing back and forth and looking at her wardrobe.

Salix exited her room only smiling and saying "Go wild" as he walked to his own room to get dressed.

Salix did not wear anything extravagant knowing it was Ruby's party nearly no one will wear anything to flashy…. well except for Weiss of course but there's still a chance that she wouldn't do so.

So he wore a simple white t-shirt with a little green streak across it, Jeans and matching sneakers and the lab coat he was always seen with in nearly all of the time and well…..yes he is sort of attached to it, but even so it only helped him look like a very casual looking doctor of sorts.

After being satisfied with his look he headed to Penny's room knocking before he entered and being answered with a "COME IN~!" from Penny.

"You done Penny?" he asked as he entered the room.

Penny was presented herself to her dad wearing a wide smile in her mouth. She was wearing her tan colored blouse with beautiful green highlights passing thru its sides from the top to its bottom, solid black leggings and heels and to top it all off Penny's favorite green choker with green highlights and pink bow one she started wearing after seeing how good Blake looked on one she wanted to copy her without being so obvious so she bought one in the pink.

"How do I look?" Penny asked happy to show him her clothes Salix smiled then approached the girl evening out some of the rough ends of her clothes after being folded for so long, a display of Salix's fatherly side, "You look great Penny, now let's go to Ruby's" Penny smiled then nodded following her father to his car.

* * *

~One drive later~

It was already 8:00 pm in the night and the loud bang of the speakers could be heard from up front of the house. Most likely causing a disturbance for the neighbors but, it was just for the night so most of them let the Xiao Long Residence be.

Penny wore wide face, she didn't like loud music that much but, Salix can understand Imagine bathing yourself in beautiful and mellow Classical and Jazz music then suddenly being blasted by loud rock and pop music. Of course Penny would be taken back by the music, but since it was music her friends enjoy then she might as well give it a chance.

As the father and daughter combo were walking towards the doorbell, which Salix doubts will get their attention, Ruby exited the house and greeted them in. "You came! and with Penny too!" She went over too Penny and gave her a hug while she lightly jabbing Salix getting her a light shove as a response from him.

"Salutations~ Ruby!" Penny stood beside Ruby as the three of them entered the room Salix following behind the three. As they entered Salix immediately noticed new faces a blonde and Red haired girl flirting with each other, a brunette with a pink streak on his hair and a very energetic orange haired girl the two seemed to be doing their own version of flirting or at least that's what he can make out from the way the two are acting.

At their left was Blake who was, as usual, reading a book on the sofa with a cold beer just in front of her just sitting beside her was a very fashionable girl wearing what seemed to be designer clothes from top to bottom sitting besides Weiss who was also equally over dressed the two arguing who was better dressed " _Ahhh…. rich people_ " Salix thought to himself as he glanced at the two thou admittedly he is quite rich too.

Continuing his scan of the house he saw a Very tall man taller than himself, and Salix was not at all a small person, at his estimate the tanned eastern looking man was about 6"2' he looked very cool and calm thou when a smaller girl wearing a mostly brown outfit with gold approached him and gave him a kiss while the girl on her tippy toes, the man's composure broke and he couldn't help himself from blushing at the girls actions.

As Ruby led them to the Kitchen Salix got a glimpse of the garage or what seems to be a man cave of sorts, probably Tai's, where there was a bar installed behind the bar was Yang mixing a few drinks and passing it out to her husband, father and four other individuals from left to right a bright blue haired man, two red haired guys one being considerably whiter in skin tone than the other, then a green haired guy who was also black.

Ruby looked behind her and at the two ending the tour of Ruby's house which Salix promptly and unintentionally ignored until it was over "So this is my house. WELCOME oh and I guess make yourself feel at home"

Penny then took Ruby by her arm then the two started walking back to where Blake and the others were. " _Welp might as well drink with Yang and the others_ " Salix said to himself as he strode towards the garage and taking one of the empty seats on the bar.

"SALIX MA MAN!" Sun offered a fist bump to the doctor which he took as he sat beside him. "Hey hey hey Sage, scarlet, Neptune, Fox this is the guy who saved lil Ruby" The other guys raised their glasses welcoming the doctor in their group. "What's the name" Neptune asked with a curious tone on his voice "the name's Salix" noticing he did not have a drink he looked over to Yang "oh and hey Yang can I have a drink too nothing to strong please"

Tai smiled "Can't handle your booze?" Salix shook his head "Nah I actually want to be able to drive home my house is pretty far away after all"

Tai nodded understandably, Salix had a point "Hey Salix wanna play beer pong then?" Sun offered fully knowing that Salix doesn't want to drink much "By the looks of your face you heard what I said….. And I probably can't refuse anyways since all of you will force me to do so Ok then a few rounds would be nice"

* * *

The guys stood up and started setting the bear pong table just behind them in the man cave/garage there were more games to play there but to everyone in the room they knew that beer pong was the best game in there.

The pyramid of beer laid across the table 30 cups and growing on either side of the table for the game the group of guys was divided into two.

Tai the leader of one of the teams and Sun the leader of the other "Sorry boss but my team will win" Tai smirked "Keep saying that to yourself son you know you won't win"

Yang stood in the middle of the table acting as a sort of judge "Hey know you two pick members first before you start mouthing of off each other"

Everyone was already in the garage all the guys and girls, the guys were beside the bar waiting to be picked. Sun feeling a little cocky allowed Tai to go first "Go ahead boss go first" Tai's smirk grew wider "Don't blame me if you lost"

Tai "Fox"

Sun "Yatsuhashi"

Tai "C'mere Ren"

Sun "I'll take…. Salix"

Tai "Neptune"

Sun "Aww really boss? fine Sage let's do this bro"

Tai "Scarlet"

Sun "Jaune thou it's a given since he's last pick"

The guys started to go to their respective team leaders. Yang smiled "Ok good! so after some time and with the help of Ruby we have a total of 50 cups in the table. The rules! Oh come on you guys know the rules let's start!"

Yang took her seat besides the other girls, if the guys were divided then so were the girls Ruby, Penny, Yang, Velvet, and Pyrrah betting for Sun's team while Weiss, Coco, Nora and Blake betting for Tai's team. With the very 'small' sum of 2000 lien betted on either side the game begun.

Sun and Tai were first in the table; Tai took his shot, shooting it squarely on Sun's cup, Sun drank it unfazed by the drink Sun took his shot, barely getting it in Tai's cup, Tai took his shot.

The game continued like this the two teams taking a shot at each other while drinking the cups that got shot.

On Sun's team Sage, Yatsuhashi and Salix were scoring the most while on Tai's side nearly everyone was good shots.

But thanks to dumb luck and great resilience against beer Sun and Tai's teams were tied.

"Hehehe this is it Sun you lost!" Tai getting in a shot reducing the Team Sun's cups to 2 "NOPE!" Sun got in shot too Team Tai's Cups were now also down to two.

Fox took his shot…. hit!

Celebration from Tai's team

Yatsuhashi took his shot….after a shady looking bounce he got a hit!

Celebration from Sun's team

Finally the tension got to everyone, both teams had one last cup; both Tai and Sun looked confident Tai more so than Sun since his teammate got to throw first.

Ren threw his ping pong….. miss!

A loud "Shit" was heard from Tai's team even the calm and quite Ren was upset because of his miss.

"Ok! Salix win this for us!" Salix breathed out a deep breath trying to rid himself of the pressure "I got this Sun"

Salix threw his ball with the precision of his operating hands….HIT!

 **"YEEESSSS!"**

Sun's team won, the guys jumping around starting a sort of chant with some of the other members talking smack to the other team. The girls that bet on Tai's team handed over the money to the other group of girls.

And of course like the sport that they are Tai and Sun shook each other's hands looking back at their team most of them were teetering between drunk and not drunk.

* * *

The guys returned to their respective girls Sun and Tai both went to Yang both making the other look like a sore loser, the other guys following suite going back to their respective girls or places.

Salix was already half drunk he was surprised that he was even able to make those shots after drinking 10 cups of beer. Penny and Ruby helped him to sit "Hey Penny you can drive us back home right?" Penny's face started panicking and looking worried "Ohh daaaddddd~ you know I can't drive!" Ruby looked at Salix a little concerned

"Are you ok?"

Salix shook his head eyes widening and shutting as he did so "Ok?... well in the most loose sense I guess you can say that"

Ruby sighed, he was definitely not ok, "Hey Penny have you ever seen your dad drunk?"

Penny mimicked Ruby and sighed too "No, dad doesn't do anything like that he's a doctor after all he knows the dangers that comes with over intoxication or addiction"

"But here he is nearly drunk"

Salix raised a finger "But! This is a rare occasion that will never happen again" He dropped his finger "At least until you father or Sun gets me to drink again"

"Water! that can help dad!" Penny looked over to Ruby "Hey Ruby where can I get water?"

"Over here" Penny and Ruby started heading out to get Salix a cup of water leaving him there, a decision that they would soon regret as Salix got reeled into the antics of the guys again.

The guys then started playing tricks on the more drunken part of the group, mainly Salix as he was the new guy in the group.

"Ok Salix, I have a few questions!" Sun started, mischief already lining his eyes before he was quickly swatted away by his wife who had a more mischievous set of eyes "Don't mind my husband Salix. Who you should mind is me now I have a few questions"

If Yang couldn't get dirt on Salix from Penny then why not get dirt from the man himself?

"So~ Salix…."

and thus the golden pair started their questioning that…bare no fruit, apparently Salix was still sober enough to answer the questions properly and not anything slip.

Once Ruby and Penny walked in on the pair interrogating Salix Ruby giggled knowingly "I know that face got nothing huh?"  
The two of them shook their heads in unison "No….nothing"

Penny approached Salix and gave him a mug of coffee "Hey dad here I found white coffee and made it just the way you like it!" Salix smiled at his daughter "Thanks Penny"

The party continued smoothly the drunken men of the party have sobered up and they were able to have chats, a little drink and a dinner.

10p.m.

Salix was already comfortable and in a corner of the party, sure it was fun talking and messing around with Ruby, her friends and Family but as he says it "Some quite would be nice too"

Blake, Ren and Yatsuhashi had the same idea they also need to cool off from the party the four of them sitting there in mutual agreement to keep things quite and enjoy the drinks in their hands.

But Ruby saw it in another way she thought they were being awkward with each other, which was not the case at all, but she just approached them waving at the four.

The four waved back at Ruby "Hi guys enjoying?" The other three nodded while Blake gave her 'that' smile. Ruby nodded in apologetically 'that' smile means Blake wanted to have some quite time to herself or in this case for the group of four.

When Ruby started walking out to go somewhere else Salix stopped her for a little chat with the four of them "Hey Ruby can I ask a few things?" Ruby hurried and sat beside Salix.

"So what do you do now?" a pause "I mean you got out the hospital right? What's next in your life" The question got the other three's attention that is a really good question on Salix's behalf and no one really thought that far now did they?

Ruby tilted her head even she was surprised at the question "Umm…." Ruby started thinking really hard for an answer. For the short term the logical answer is 'go back and finish school' or 'try to get in a collage' another good one was 'See what changed in the past four years' for the long term?...Ruby didn't have a straight answer.

"Umm go back to school I guess then…..then….. I dunno" Ruby scratched the back of her head "Never really thought that far in the future you know"

Salix nodded "Well I guess you are the type of person who lives in the present" Ruby swayed her head back and forth at the thought "I guess your right"

…

"Any interest on men?" Salix breathed out his voice close to a whisper, Blake looked at him her hearing being better than most people's and Ruby looked at him quizzically "Umm why ask?"

Salix had a completely blank expression in his face but in his mind he was already launching a war against his subconscious self for asking that question.

So after a long pause and face palm from Salix to himself he answered Ruby "No…. ehhrrr…..don't mind that, that must be the beer….. Yup that was the beer"

Blake smiled at the doctor she knew better but she'll give him the benefit of the doubt that was the first sign after all so maybe waiting out for more will be interesting to say the least

But Ruby wasn't quite as sharp as Blake "Umm ok then" She gave him a beaming smile as she was picked up by Penny to play some darts with the others.

Salix smiled back and sighed deeply when the two exited his line of sight.

Remembering that there was a pool table at the back he was suddenly game for a round "Hey guys want to play pool? just a few rounds"

"Sure, why not?" Blake said as she placed the book she's reading in her hand bag

Ren downed his drink "Yup"

He stood up and followed the three "Already walking"

* * *

 **~Fish**

 **Well there's that i guess sorry again for putting this up late also sorry if this Ch was bad i personally did not feel like this was a good one but... i just released it since i also liked it? i dunno actually i'm conflicted hehehe this fish is derpy but any ways Pls. Comment/feedback since like i explained back then It won't only improve my skills but it will make your reading experience better :3**

 **Thank you for reading my work again!**


	6. Home pt 2

**===Doctor and Patient===**

 **~Home pt. 2~**

After one cake, a feast, a lot of alcohol and some games the party ended

12p.m.

Nearly everyone have vacated the house of Tai waving Ruby and her father good bye as they drag their half drunk selves back to their houses.

Salix and Penny were left their mostly because Salix and Tai were the oldest members of the party and they did find a lot of things to talk about Politics, sports, news, money and Ruby.

"So Tai about Ruby any plans for her? you know help her plan for the future and all that?"

Tai sipped his coffee "Aren't you overextending?"

Salix bowed his head apologetically "Of course, sorry" a embarrassed chuckle "That's your family's personal life, Ruby's personal life, sorry for asking then"

Tai shook his head "Nah, no problem there….. actually after that horrible accident all of us have been so focused on getting Ruby to recover and getting her back on track…. after we got her out" Tai let out a deep sigh "I realized that we didn't plan for what comes next after all this"

Salix smiled at Tai "Well you certainly did plan far enough ahead to throw this party" Tai laughed "Yeah I guess your right"

Salix sipped his coffee then looked down on the drink contemplative " _I guess Ruby's right they weren't able to plan that far ahead now did they?_ "

Ruby popped in the room dragging an unconscious Penny with her "SALIX! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO PENNY!"

Salix immediately rushed to the side of her daughter and undressed her top "Salix what are you doing why are you undressing Penny!" Salix was busy thou he did not hear Ruby's query, With one quick motion Salix flipped Penny making her lay on her stomach then touched her back "Identification Dr. Salix Brown, Should I open the panel dad?" Penny suddenly spoke, Salix nodded "Yes please" "Right away sir!" then a panel opened revealing Penny's inner workings "Status?" "High levels of alcoholic substances have been taken in sir. This unit is currently 'passed out'"

Salix and Tai then looked at Ruby with questioning eyes "I did not know Robots-"

"Androids"

"-Androids can be drunk and even pass out!"

Salix sighed "Well I can't blame you" he looked back at the panel "Penny, dad's going to take you home now. Lock panel"

"Ok dad! Panels locked"

Salix then dressed her daughter up and carried her on his arms like a father would to his sleeping daughter "Well I guess that's that I'll go on ahead Tai. Bye Ruby"

"See you around Salix"

"Bye Salix!"

And with that two pairs of father and daughter left each other with a smile and a wave.

* * *

"So…. time to clean up?" Ruby said she looks around the house, it was not completely trashed no, the guests were quite active sure but they had manners and control, really the real mess that was in the house was a few misplaced plastic and glass cups, spills and moved items nothing to bad.

But looking at the clock Tai picked up Ruby like how Salix did to Penny "Let's clean this all tomorrow instead its already late"

"DAD!" Ruby pouted and figited a little from being carried "You don't have to carry me I'm. Twenty. Years. Old. I've already matured!"

"Aww come on Ruby I got jealous of Salix and Penny's closeness can't you let your old man carry you too?"  
"But Penny's passed out!"

"Please Ruby" Tai pleaded while smiling to his daughter

"Fine" Ruby then pointed to her room as if she's riding a boat as the captain "TO MY ROOM!"

Tai chuckled as he walked "I thought you already 'matured'?"

Ruby pouted "I did….I just got carried away…."

"Sure"

The two then arrived at Ruby's room and to her surprise nothing changed it was as if she was coming home after school on the day of the accident, no dust, no cobweb, no dirt, no change no nothing.

"Wow"

Tai then gently placed Ruby down on her bed and left the room "Good night Rose bud"

"Good night dad"

When Tai was already way outside the room and the door was closed, Ruby stood up and slowly walked around her room. Taking in the feeling, the feeling of…..home, she started sifting thru her things getting her night wear and jumping on her bed.

Ruby giggled "Still the same hard-" the she moved slightly to adjust herself "-yet soft bed"

Grabbing one of her pillows she tuckered herself in for the night and slept.

"I'm home"

* * *

Ruby woke up early the next morning hoping to get to talk Tai and Yang who are currently down stairs if they did follow thru with the promise of talking from yesterday, a somewhat of a family meeting. As she went down stairs she could already smell the familiar smell of Tai's black coffee, the music of Yang and...

Ruby kneeled down as soon as she got down to the last step of the flight of stairs "ZWEI!"

...

"Zwei?"

Yang walked over to Ruby "Looking for that dirty dog?" Ruby nodded in response "Well you won't find him here he's way back at my house to keep the kids company if me and Sun are out working"

Ruby stood up "Can i go to your house later?" Yang nodded "Sure!"

Tai walked over to his daughters and got their attention "What happened to the talk huh Ruby?" He smiled "Well i thought that you guys forgot" Ruby then started doing a chugging motion "You two were DRUNK~!" Tai pouted "Well not drunk enough to Talk to Salix, carry you back to your room, wake up early AND still remember that we were going to talk" he then patted Ruby's head "Yeah i was tooootally drunk Ruby" The sarcasm in his voice was annoying yet so familial, since that was were Ruby and Yang picked it up from and yes, they can be as annoying as him.

Ruby pouted back and sat down at the dining table with them holding her fresh, hot and oh so delicious glass of milk with its best and only partner cookies!

When the three got comfortable the three started talking about what's going to happen from no on, The first order of their business was Ruby's education primarily High school. Ruby immediately pointed out that she can go back to the same school, signal academy and graduate there of course Yang to the opportunity to give her little sister a quick quiz primarily in math, sciences and social studies which Ruby flopped in horribly.

"And you expect to go to Signal with that" Yang giggled "Well I think you've got to _signal_ me your defeat sis!"

...

"Anyways can't I just study for it, I mean I can do it if I've got my mind on it right?" Tai nodded "Of course you can that's the spirit lil rose bud!"

"Come on! don't ignore me!" Yang Whined

Ruby then clapped her hand in realization "Maybe I can ask for help with that from Blake, or someone else"

Yang pulled out her phone and texted a few people mostly Blake if they can help with Ruby's problem then almost immediately Yang got a reply from Blake "Oh here, she's Ok with it as long as Ruby goes over to her house" Ruby titled her head "Umm did Blake move out her parent's house?" Yang nodded "Well there's no real surprise there I mean we've already graduated and got our own lives while you were out and in the hospital"

Ruby sighed Salix's words suddenly repeating in her head " _A lot of things change within four years it IS a lot of time after all_ " making her frown a little, but then she found herself smiling again, remembering the next part to his words " _But don't worry there will always be people around to help you get back on track!_ "

"Well i'm ok with that!" she smiled at them "What's a little walk if in exchange I can go back to school!"

The two smiled back "That's the spirit lil sis!"

"Oh hey Ruby since your going to be tutored anyways is it ok if you try and take exams to advance a year level?" Tai pointed out "I mean you are quite the nerd back then" Tai leaned on his chair as if remembering a fond memory "You even used to read all the books in the house then get high grades all the time so with your natural smarts that you inherited from me!-"

"-From Summer" Yang coughed, which made Ruby giggle

and inciting a sigh from Tai "Ok From Summer, but still with your natural smarts that you got from your mom and with the help of Blake you can probably get advanced a level"

Yang nodded in agreement "Yeah that's a great idea dad, Ruby if you can do it then you'll be able to enjoy your early twenties even more! plus i mean your genius sist-"

"-You had a lot of failing grades" Tai coughed

"And who do you think did i got that from Hmm dad!?" Yang said crossing her hands

Tai raised his hands in defense "Well certainly not from me or Raven that's for sure" Then he gasped "Or maybe your adopted!"

Ruby laughed at her families antics "Sorry dad but I'm backing Yang on this one I really think that she got her brains from you"

"AHA! See we are both stupid" Yang proudly said as she nodded "Fine I guess we are both stupid then" Tai frowned but then smiled

"So how about it Ruby you going to try for the advancement exams?"

Ruby flared in determination "Of course I'll do it!"

Tai clapped his hands "So the plan is to stick as much of ye ol' knowledge in Ruby's brain so she can enter High school and maybe even advance a year"

Ruby then suddenly realized "Wait aren't we missing something?"

"What you going to collage" The two blondes said in unison

"Pff... bother about that when you actually have enough money" Yang said as she looked at Tai "Right dad?"

Tai sighed "Well... there is the problem of 'thanks to your medical fees and such the collage fund that me and your mom set aside was used' quite a long name for one problem i know soooo... We need to start earning money again... from scratch"

"Well can't we ask help from Raven?"

...

"Too soon?...sorry guys" Ruby said as she hid herself underneath the table

"No no no its ok" Tai reassured Ruby "We've already made up with her. We're cool now me, Yang and Raven" Yang nodded "Otherwise why would we even bring her up just now?"

Ruby nodded "Then why not ask for her help then?"

Yang sighed "Well when you were sleeping Mom lived with Dad for a while with me also moving back in with the kids as for her wishes. We would visit you every now and then and she would compliment you and me and how we've grown up it was amazing some of the best times me, the kids and dad had but it only lasted a about 2 years until she had to go to Atlas again for her job" She smiled "You know we've been communicating with her a lot now and she's even sending us money and stuff for the kids"

"So...why can't we ask help from her again?" Ruby asked

"Well Raven's in debt recently something about a failed business venture?" Tai sighed "Either ways she won't be able to help us that much"

Ruby looked down in defeat "Aww come on sis! its ok well be able to get you to Collage" Yang gave Ruby the sisterly love and smile that she needed to feel better

Ruby smiled back "Well how's the shop anyways? are we earning enough and stuff?"

Tai looked to the ceiling in thought "Of course, the shop's well maintained, employees get paid correctly -Sun's the proof of that- our income's positive in most of the months in fact the last time that we didn't turn a profit was...three years ago? something like that"

Ruby then titled her head then "How come were not getting enough money?" Tai laughed then petted Ruby from across the table "You still are a child aren't you Ruby?"

Yang chimed in "It doesn't mean that were turning a profit, that we can also get you in to collage, but hey I don't blame you" Yang smiled and petted Ruby in the head too "Since your still childish as you were four years ago"

Ruby reeled back slightly and went a little red in embarrassment "Don't treat me like a kid!"

"Sorry Rubes with such a cute face and a reaction like that, we can't help ourselves" Yang said as she took a sip of her coffee while Tai just nodded in agreement to Yang's statement.

Ruby however wanted to prove that she wasn't a child anymore and with a bright idea that solves the money problem, or at least helps with it, and would show that she's not some high schooler in a adult's body "Then why don't I find a job myself?" she suddenly suggested earning her both a concerned and surprised look from her father and sister.

Tai then looked at Ruby's determined look " _This is bad_ " he thought to himself "Ruby you don't need to its ok I got the money problem in control"

Ruby shook her head "Nope!" her notes hitting slightly higher "If i can get money for us I can help can't I?"

"Well yes of course but the point there is that we don't want our precious lil Rose bud go out there and find a job" Tai said worry evident in his voice, Yang nodded "Yeah dad's right I can't bare to see you leave yet same with dad, hell dad even kept visiting me even when I'm already living with Sun. Plus all you can really bring home, and this is wishful thinking already ok, is minimum wage pay"

"Well its better than nothing and besides I can already handle myself you know!" Ruby shot back to the two

When Yang was about to argue away the idea of Ruby getting a job from her mind she was stopped by Tai "Well you look like your really committed to this huh?" Ruby nodded in response "Then go ahead Ruby! I believe in you" Ruby smiled widely at her dad's words "But! I'll only allow you if you can fulfill a deal with me"

Ruby joined by Yang looked curiously at their father "And that is?"

"I'll allow you to get a job so long as you can advance a year"

Ruby thought about it for a second before she looked at her dad then nodded with all the determination and conviction that she has mustered up in that short amount of time "Ok! expect me to study really really hard! then afterwards I'll help with the house!"

Yang looked at her dad doubtful "Hey dad you sure about this?" Tai nodded thou reluctantly "Yeah... I mean what else can I do really?"

After that the three enjoyed breakfast cooked by the Yang bragging that her kids calls her 'supper mom' or 'the best mom ever' whenever she cooks for them and well they weren't wrong Yang somehow also made Ruby say that she was the best mom in the world even if it was by accident. After that the three spent time together either playing in the garage, the consoles or just plain talking to each other.

* * *

1 p.m.

"Sorry guys got to go still have to go to work" Yang apologized as she was walking out the door, Tai face palmed and got his coat before following Yang outside "Got to run to Ruby still have work after all"

when the two left the house Ruby started trying to do something and well with no one there she was bored and found nothing to do... going back to her room she opened her P.C. then started looking in to Signal's entrance exam date, actual price of getting to study there and mostly doing research as to being able to get in to her old high school.

"I wonder if the teachers will still remember me?" She sighed as the thought entered her mind.

Then suddenly the words of Salix replayed in her head " _A lot of things change within four years it IS a lot of time after all_ " Ruby looked out of the window in her room " _What has changed?_ " She thought to herself

Then suddenly she stood up and dressed up in something other than her pajamas and just as she opened her closet she saw her favorite out fit

Black long sleeved blouse and skirt combo with red lacing the two clothes perfectly adding a break from the monotonous Black, Black stockings, Black and Red boots the red in the boots looking like fur and finally the piece of clothing that completes the ensemble she's planning on wearing was the long, vibrant and extremely eye catching red hooded cape that was given to her by her late mother.

Upon completely sliding in to her outfit she walked outside and started seeing just exactly what has changed in the four years that she was gone.

" _Now let's see what has changed!_ "

* * *

 **~Fish**

 **Hello! first of all (just to put it out of the way) Thank you for reading my work I really appreciate it! Please leave comments! the sort of ones that can help me improve in writing since it wouldn't only let me be better you guy's reading experience will improve! And really that's all I ask for comments, thou if you give me anything more I would really appreciate it and thank you guys!**

 **Well now time for me to talk!**

 **Well that's the second part for the two parter Ch. This one unlike the last one is one I really did like! especially when writing the squabbles between family members...or is it antics... meh close enough any ways a little something on what's happening here and why the chapters are slowing down I mean one Ch per week is already slow but I'm making it slower myself... well the explanation for that is my two other pass times/ hobbies playing the piano and watching anime and I've just watched spice and wolf and OMG it was so good! and I know how to play the piano so... I went on a mission to be able to play the season 1 OP of the show so I guess that's what's slowing me down! So i guess after that I can pour more of my time writing this... no promises thou sorry!**


	7. Roaming

**===Doctor and patient===**

 **~roaming~**

Walking out her room she was greeted by the oranges, yellows, and reds of the evening's setting sun peering from the window stills of her house, " _Relaxing"_ she thought to herself as the colors and sight of the sun made her want to sit there and enjoy a nice warm glass of milk and cookies, fresh of the pack, but she shook her head free from the idea no matter how inviting it sounds she _did_ want to look around town, see what's changed.

And she would do it (hopefully) with a friend in tow to show her around, so she started thinking for the short list of people that can escort her around.

Yang? no she literally just left an hour ago

Tai? same case with Yang

Weiss? she was too busy, remembering how late she would visit her or how early she would do so during her free days. And those come rarely too, so thinking that she would be in one right now would be nothing more than wishful thinking.

Blake? Well… she maybe up for it, she did agree with the whole tutoring thing so surely she'd be more than happy to show Ruby around.

So approaching the phone and calling the land line of Blake's apartment she waited for an answer. After sometime nothing but dial tones and memos about leaving messages behind after the beep greeted the brunette. " _Maybe Blake_ _ **was**_ _busy"_ she thought to herself as she dropped the phone after what seemed to be the twentieth attempt.

So again she started running down the short list of friends that can show her around town.

Sun? no it's highly likely that he's also busy working in Tai's shop

His group of close friends? she isn't sure herself, she didn't want to disturb people who _maybe_ busy then again, this was Sun's friends maybe they're just hanging around waiting for something to happen, " _no_ " Ruby steeled herself she won't take the chance, she didn't want to seem like person who sought to get attention after all, or maybe she was thinking too much into this

Coco and her group?...same case as Sun's group

maybe it wasn't that she didn't want to look like a attention seeker that she didn't ask Coco's or Sun's Group to show her around town maybe it's more that she'd prefer a different set of company. Don't get her wrong those people are awesome to hang out with but…..she really did prefer different company, if only for the mean time.

"ARGHh~!" she groaned

She sat beside the sofa situated near the phone and in the living room, the same place where the beautiful allure of the sun had been set in the house and where it is most prevalent. Colors of the sun set beamed throughout the living room giving it a meek yet radiant appearance that, again, made it perfect for relaxation " _Maybe I_ _ **should**_ _just chill here in the house_ "

Then, as if she was hit by an invisible semi truck square to the face, she remembered that there was still two other people whose company she enjoyed too and are a new set of friends.

So walking to her P.C she did a quick search on St. Seans medical hospital, the hospital where she had been in for more than four years and where that one doctor whom she enjoyed bothering and chilling with during her time there was.

So rushing back to the living room, particularly where the telephone was, she dialed in the number of the hospital's reception area.

* * *

As the dial tone halted she was greeted by a very professional sounding voice, perhaps one of the nurses?

"Yes this is St. Seans medical hospital how may I help you?"

"Umm I'm looking for someone" Ruby started "Is doctor Salix there? I would like to speak with him please"

"Please wait a second ma'am I'll just check the doctor's ward if he is there, may I ask why you're looking for Dr. Salix?"

"Oh… ehh… I want to schedule an appointment?" That was so wrong Ruby went on and on to herself how she didn't want to bother her busy friends now she's doing the exact opposite of that and to one of the busiest members of her circle of friends none the less.

The nurse gave a curious "Huh" before saying "Miss you do know that you can schedule an appointment here instead of talking to the doctor themselves?"

" _Shoot what do I do!_ " What _can_ she do? At this point it would have been better if she had just said why she really called instead of fumbling around but instead of doing so she just continued with it "Err….I want to personally talk with him for the appointment please"

The nurse was still skeptical herself but after a moment or two she went ahead and agreed "Ok then miss please hold the line"

Ruby gave her a 'Thank you' through the lines only falling to deaf ears as the nurse was long gone, already fetching Salix

Should she feel bad for possibly disturbing Salix? Absolutely and feel bad she did as she wait for either the Salix to answer or the nurse to do so if Salix wasn't there and it'd be more preferable for her if the former happened rather than the latter from the other side of the line.

"Doctor Salix speaking may I know who's calling?"

Then she heard it that tired and somber voice the type that Salix wore whenever he was tired or had gone through a rough day/surgery. She frowned slightly as she can already imagine the frown, tired look or black look Salix had in his face, thankfully she knows the right medicine for his exhaustion.

"Salix…... _Saaaaaallllliiiixxxxxx~_ … **SALIX!** "

And like magic it worked, Salix had chuckled from the other side of the line, probably smiling now too, Ruby wondered as she also chuckled at her own antics.

"You know I never thought I'd hear that annoying greeting of yours" Salix's words suddenly lost all its strain and weariness, replaced by amused tone.

"You know it!"

"So planning to schedule for an appointment eh? what for? to get told of by me again and have you go back to your bed or maybe being shot down by my great come backs to your insults and jokes?

"You bet! I've never been served by anyone, especially you!"

Ah... their banters, some part of Salix missed this, their arguments and constant teasing with each other one of the many things that he enjoyed when he was with Ruby's company probably one of the many things that he'd find lovely and appealing of her, Ruby also enjoyed it for the most part, of course except when Salix gets her with his snide remarks and quick comebacks, but otherwise this were one of the reasons why she finds the presence of the busy bodied doctor to be enjoyable.

When they were done giving each other a good dose of banter Ruby spoke up "Hey Salix can you and Penny show me around town?" Then realizing that Salix might be busy at the moment she continued she quickly followed up her words "If you're not busy of course, I mean it's alsookformetogoaroundtownwithpennythouwewillbothgetlostintownsincereallylikewhatyoutoldmebackthenfouryearsisalongtimeand-"

"Ok ok ok" Salix cut Ruby "first of all, I'm free right now actually and could use some rest; secondly, please try and not mouth off like that again ok?" Thou this is the first time in what's roughly their five month long friendship that she'd mouth of like that Salix already did not want to be in the receiving end or anywhere near all of that.

"Nice!" Ruby squealed slightly with excitement "Can you pick me up in the house then?"

…

Salix's mind trailed off " _Wait... wouldn't this look, no be like a date then?_ " his brain's rational side slowed down while his imaginations ran wild, images of Ruby's face, smile and figure graced his mind before his rational side got its control back and upon doing so it started curb stomping the more imaginative side of his brain and rationalizing again " _No no no it's not that won't happen too much of a long shot to even think about that..._ " it was true she did ask for him _and_ Penny to take her around besides there's the fact that she sees him as no more than a friend, that there was a somewhat of a age gap between the two, then the fact that their friendship started from a doctor-patient relationship, and so his brain kept shooting himself down from the prospect of them being any more than friends.

So Salix quickly let go off the thought and said "So long as you don't mind me inviting Penny along"

"That's what I said, or...Can't get away from your daughter I see?" She teased

"Can and already is. See you later then?"

"Yup! See you Salix"

Salix dropped the phone upon hearing the dial tone, he smiled at himself he knew they wouldn't be more than friends but being around her was more than relaxing, it was pure and and absolute bliss so as long as he would at least have that he'd be content with being friends with her, giving himself a scolding sigh for being such a helpless romantic before he looked at the nurse in the reception area "Joana, do I have anything scheduled in the hospital?"

Joana looked down at the list of schedules that day and sifted through it before looking back at the doctor "Dr. Salix there's nothing in schedule today"

Salix smiled blissfully and then looked at her "That's nice, can you please make sure that I wouldn't be getting any more at least until after dinner"

"Yes doc"

"Thanks"

Salix then walked back to his office to fetch whatever he left there leaving a blushing Joana behind as he did so, upon getting to the car he looked at himself from the rear view mirror debating whether he should have a change of clothes or not, closer inspection tells him that he doesn't need it no blood in his coat or polo, no foul odder from his recent operations and nothing appalling from his current features. Upon brushing his coat to look more presentable he pulled out off the parking lot and made his way to pick Penny up. After getting the excited Penny dressed in something other than what she always wears inside the house to a more casual pure green dress with trimmings looking like beautiful leaves the two of them went to Ruby's House.

Upon pulling up to the drive way near Tai's prized muscle car, the 1965 mustang,a excited ball of red and black came rushing out of the front door and in to the his car.

"Ooohhhh….nice car Salix! The outside is awesome but the inside is…." She started bouncing at the back seat beside Penny "It's really comfy~!"

"Well thanks but compared to your dad's mustang" he pointed towards it "this car is nothing... well not completely nothing but I can safely say it's close"

Ruby nodded in agreement

"So I guess so I just take you around town then?"

"Yup!"

"Ok then, Perfect opportunity for both you and Penny to see all of Vale then"

The two girls at the back seat wore huge smiles Penny's smile melted Salix in a warm snug way that only parents would feel while Ruby's smile…her's was mesmerizing and downright enchanting. Salix cursed himself under his breath trying to hide the disappointment he had for himself from the two angles behind him, before finally smiling back at them with an amused smile then driving on to the high way

"YAY!" The two childishly shrieked to the offer of Salix, which made him giggle slightly

"Let's go then! My cute lil' Penny and…" Salix trailed off as he found a new insult to Ruby based on her oh so immature behavior "Ruby the sixteen year old"

Effectively making Penny giggle uncontrollably and making Ruby's face flush in humiliation and slight anger for the doctor

"SALIX!" she groaned

"What? It seemed so appropriate based on how you acted"

"NO WAY I'M WAAYYY~! TOO MATURED" Ruby retorted

"Says the girl who was bouncing up and down the chair like a little girl in a bouncy castle" Salix shot back

"You're just like dad! All ways going on and on about my immaturity"

"Oh but Ruby that's because you are"

Ruby pouted and looked away to the window

After finally managing to get on a hold of herself Penny looked at Ruby "You're pouting Ruby" she teased

"Come on Penny you too!"

"See? Point proven" Salix chimed in

The rest of the trip went on like this the father and daughter duo continuously teasing Ruby, while Ruby tried to reply and making come backs (which she failed horribly in simply because Salix snaps back at her quickly) while simultaneously cursing that she did not have back up.

* * *

Down Town

Just as Ruby had expected a lot has change more so than she'd thought, it seemed as if an entire generation had come and go with the technology getting more and more advanced with the old trains being replaced by speeding 'maglev' trains, as Salix had told them, which seemed to float in mid air whilst speeding thru the city merely being a blur as it passes them.

The cityscape of down town having a futuristic yet familiar look to it, it still was the same down town for her only more "Futery!" as she puts it.

Of course some establishments have been changed the old Atleasian dinner "Mondlicht" being replaced by an authentic Vacuoan restaurant "Hassaviel" as an example, and others that she missed while they were driving around.

And incredibly tall high rise buildings dwarfing the St. Seans medical hospital which in its own right was one of the tallest buildings outside down town And almost as if she'd already expected it the mighty 'Schnee Enterprise' building towered over all the other buildings its very peek hidden in the clouds, the name and snow flake alone was already bigger than some of the smaller buildings around it.

Collages being located within the outer borders of Down Town, Ruby wowed of course as even the collages stood as tall as some of the high rise buildings. Of course the sight of these collages was almost nothing new to Ruby all that changed really was them getting additional buildings. Salix made a few passing jokes about students in some of those 'high-rise-like' collages are more of paid workers rather than students.

After some thirty minutes inside Down Town and Salix wanting to avoid the unholy amount of traffic that _will_ be present at sun down, they left the down town and went to the more Industrial areas of the town.

It was nicer there due to it being divided into two areas one side being dominated by the buildings, manufactory and factories of the business tycoons all over the world the names Schnee and Ironwood were seen there to name a few thus the place was aptly named the 'profit lane'

The other side was more of a mix of suburbs and down town retaining of course its futuristic look only here it tangled with nature trees glowing in the dark replacing street lamps building lined with greenery and machinery/ industrial looks. The place was beautiful the contrast of Natural and Mechanical looks of the cityscape made each other pop out and not drowning out each other.

Serene Parks, schools, malls, restaurants and different shops were seen around that part of town with St. Seans peaking thru all of it as it stood high and proud above them.

Approaching the suburbs the, oh so familiar 'green district' populated by trees and different subdivisions and villages holding the homes of the populous.

Some child hood memories rushed back to Ruby, telling some to Penny as they drove around. Laughter and bickering filled the car as Salix also joined in with his own set of stories.

As dinner was fast approaching Salix got the attention of Ruby "Hey Ruby you going home for dinner?"

Ruby started thinking for a moment before asking "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Ruby" Salix started as he pulled out his cell phone and gave it to her "If you expect a doctor to be without his cell phone then you would be wrong, having a cell phone is important to my line of work after all"

"Hmm… Well I guess you're right" she absently said as she started looking in to his phone "thanks by the way"

"That's because I am, also your welcome"

After a moment Ruby left a message at her home's answering machine then gave the phone back to Salix

"What did you do Ruby" Penny asked, curious.

"I left a message that I'll be eating out side!" Ruby answered

"So you expect me to pay for your dinner?" Salix said as he was turning a corner, his monotonous tone alarmed Ruby at her mistake.

"Well…." Ruby was suddenly down casted she forgot to ask Salix if she could eat with them "…Ehhh well I…I sort of forgot to ask you first if I can eat with you guys" she chuckled sheepishly

"Well I'm not saying that I won't but next time tell me first" His normal voice returning as if he only wanted to tease the girl

Ruby's smiled as she caught his plan then she suddenly hugged Salix almost pouncing on him from behind his chair "YAY! THANKS SALIX!"

A part of Salix cursed the chair that he was sitting on as it denied him more contact but at the same time he also would prefer it if Ruby would stop doing so since he can't drive properly since that always breeds disaster.

"Ruby, stop hugging I can't drive otherwise" he said as he was slowing down.

"Oh sorry, Thanks by the way!"

Salix then started driving faster and towards his favorite restaurant in the suburbs. "Hey I'll take us to my favorite restaurant is that ok with you two?"

"No problem dad!"

"Sure!"

After a few minutes they arrived at their destination everyone, already starving

* * *

7:30P.M.

The three found their seats in a very small diner if you can even call it that, it was a small shack (the garage of the owner) that was turned to a mini dinner. Small as it may be all of the open seats were occupied by costumers happily dining. Upon sitting down a waitress approached them a gleeful smile traced on her face when she saw the doctor.

"Uncle Salix, Welcome back!" she greeted while giving him a hug.

Salix chuckled and hugged her back "Of course why would I not come back here? how's Acacia?"

"Dad's fine he's up back thou busy cooking take outs and.." Her words trailed off as she saw Ruby and Penny who're with Salix "Who're they!?"

"Well allow me to introduce you first" He gestured toward his niece "This is Ellie, my niece" She looked at them and bowed as she greeted them "Hello~!"

"Ellie this is my friend Ruby Rose" He gestured towards Ruby "Hello Ellie!" then he gestured towards his daughter "And this is your cousin Penny" Penny smiled at her "Salutations~!"

Ellie's eyes glistened at the word 'cousin' and she hugged her closely "Oh my heavens! I thought I wouldn't get a cousin from uncle bet look at you!" She came close to Penny's face and started rubbing it much like a feline would "I really did thought that Uncle Salix will grow old as a virg-"

Salix closed her mouth and gave her a nudgie as his composure was easily broken by the little girl "Shush now Ellie go back to the kitchen and tell your dad that we'll be having three of my regular order now shoo!"

Ellie pouted then stuck out her tongue before running away to the kitchen "I SWEAR TO-… damn that kid" Salix sighed as he looked back at Ruby and Penny.

"So yeah that's Ellie please ignore her" Ruby and Penny titled their heads, before Ruby raised a question "But she looks nice"

"Looks can be deceiving Ruby" Salix answered as he gave out another sigh then Penny looked at her father upset"Aww but I want to get to know her more! also dad why didn't you tell me that I have a cousin!"

Salix sighed then straightened himself out "Well I was planning too I was suppose to bring you here yesterday but then job got in the way of dad" Salix petted Penny, ruffling her hair ever so slightly "Well we'll come back here next time when they're closed so you can hang out with your cousin for the whole day" Salix smiled at Penny warmly affirming her that he _will_ go through with the promise.

Penny smiled back and nodded "Thanks dad!"

"No problem"

After some time Ellie went back to the three of them while masterfully balancing three bowls and three bottles of soda "Orders up!" she cheered, chanting a song almost.

"Thanks Ellie here you can keep the rest oh and don't tell your dad he'll definitely kill me if I randomly gave you money" Salix gave their bill and a little extra as he petted her.

"Thank you Uncle" she then waltz away as she kept her gift and deposited the pay in their family's strong box.

"Ok guys let's eat!" Salix offered as he placed a steaming hot spoonful of rice and beef strips brushed with glistening sauce sprinkled with sesame seeds.

When they saw his face of pure bliss and satisfaction, Ruby and Penny took following suit then upon taking a bite and both of their minds or in Penny's case her motherboard melted as the taste was too delicious, too succulent that the two started devouring their meals.

The rest of their meals was spent eating, no, devouring their meals enjoying as the succulent taste danced in their mouths keeping them focused on their food. As their meals come to a close Ruby recalled her conversation with Tai and her sister early that day, and only now did it dawn on her that the conditions that Tai set for her to be allowed to get a part time was really _really_ hard even for her.

She wasn't bad at studying and she most certainly isn't incompetent but, passing the entrance exams and the advancement test was hard, not impossible, just extremely so.

" _I'll allow you to get a job so long as you can advance a year_ "

Tai's words echoed through her head jogging her mind and unsettling her, Slumping over she stopped eating and kept poking at the her food not sure whether she can achieve the goal set for her, of course Salix noticed her what with him always stealing a few glances from her then immediately reprimanding himself as he did so but this time it looks like stealing glances came in handy.

"Problem?" Salix said as he set down his chop sticks

"Nothing..." Ruby answered dismissively

"Nothing... nothing as in everything's wrong or just something's is wrong?"

Ruby flinched a little at how fast Salix noticed, thou she _was_ being awfully obvious about it "Nothing as in just something is wrong" Ruby sighed "Well the family needs money for my collage funds"

"Ohh... Well that happens, paying for your hospital fees must have been a hassle for everyone involved" Salix sighed frowning a little

"Well it is but now they said we would be fine for the most part but it'll have to stop for a while before I can continue with Collage"

"What a shame"

"Well I already thought of a solution, or at least one that can help even a little"

"And that is?"

"That I get a part-time job"

Salix shook his head "Nope your way~ too immature for that Ruby" He said waving Ruby's idea off, Penny giggled slightly at his remark

"You too!" she pouted

"Well of course you might get employed into a shady business, taken away, not be payed correctly..."

Ruby shushed Salix "OK ok I get it, it's a bad idea"

"Good thing you know that"

"Yeah but dad still agreed to let me do it"

Salix smiled thou he looked like he didn't believe Ruby

"What, he really did! He said that if I managed to pass the entrance exam _and_ the advancement exams he'll allow me to get one" She sighed deeply as she ended

"Assuming you're not lying" She glared at him "Ok ok ok since you _are_ saying the truth I assume the exams are what worries you"

"Yes" She answered sheepishly but then she suddenly looked pumped "But I got this! I've got Blake to help me and I've got one of the best brain power in my family!"

Salix giggled at her amused at the sudden outburst of energy and enthusiasm

"Well you look ready to take it on" he mused

"OF COURSE!" She answered swiftly and with a lot of confidence then she deflated slightly "Even if I were able to do so I wouldn't be able to find a part-time so easily and to make matters worse to actually help with the money problem I need to at least get minimum wage pay"

Salix smiled a little "Well at your age you can get a part-time that pays minimum wage it'll be hard thou"

"Yeah..." Ruby replied still feeling a little down until she glanced at the person in front of her "...Or not!"

She then held the hand of a very confused and slightly Flustered Salix "You can give me a part-time!"

"Eh?"

She then started bouncing up and down from her seat from excitement "What do you mean 'Eh?' **YOU** -" she pointed at him to emphasize "give **ME** " then she pointed to herself for more emphasis "a job!"

Salix thought about it the yeses and the noes

yeses being; yes, she could give him a job he needs a secretary for one of his smaller clinics; yes, he could and would be more than willing to help her and yes, he wanted to be around Ruby around but no; he already...well given the prospect that Ruby would be working for him and might possibly be around him a lot of course the noes that his more rational side had come up with just melted away.

"Well...Sure why not? I could take you in as a secretary for my clinic" Salix answered smiling at her, raising his shoulders pretending as if it wasn't that big of a deal

"YES!" Ruby shrieked in excitement and happiness then like a Jack hammer she started bouncing on spot progressively getting more and more out of hand, then she started mumbling a long sequence of 'thank you's to Salix when she got a little out of hand with all the bouncing and rambling everyone in the mini-dinner looked at her, upon noticing the stares she sat back down at her seat completely still and face flush red with embarrassment. The father and daughter laughed at their friend as she started fumbling her fingers together " _Cute...too cute_ " Salix smiled as he managed to suppress a blush.

The night then ended with Salix leaving the restaurant and bringing home two very tired girls, Penny already fast asleep. Stopping at Ruby's house she immediately got off the car and went for the door to retire for the night, it had been fun but she did need to rest but before entering Salix pulled down his window "GOOD LUCK RUBY!" his voice rising to get her attention while giving her a encouraging smile.

"THANKS, BYE SALIX!"

"BYE"

* * *

 **~FISH**

 **Well there's that once again thank you all for reading my fanfic and to get it out of the way, again please leave comments -preferably constructive ones- and stuff since like i've explained before it makes me a better writer and it gives you guys a better time in reading as my work improves! :3**

 _Any ways time to talk a little to you guys does who've got this far and followed the story for what? 8 weeks now? hehehe wow! Doing a little rewinding and reading on my first few chapters... I could safely say that I was pretty...no **horrible** back then hehehe well now I really hope that the more recent Chapters are way better than the old ones._

 _I also believe that one of you readers asked if Ruby will get a job from Salix, so here's my answer to it :) and before anyone asks yes, it is ok for someone who doesn't have much credentials to get a job as a secretary I know because relatives of mine those have secretaries who have waaaayyyy~ less credentials than Ruby so there's that._

 _Now a little more talk, School started... yeah, so now I think that there will be less chapters incoming but I would still try to get one up every week since really I've started feeling the **'POWERS OF WRITING'** flowing in me and making me **feel** it when I write, I mean I don't know how to explain it but hey! I feel really confident with my writing now and I've been having a blast while doing so. *sigh* if only I were better in grammar and punctuation you know? thou I still try to make it the best that I can for all those who read it! _

_Anyways that's enough from me :) again thank you for reading my Fan Fic I hope I **really** hope that you guys enjoyed! :3_


	8. Studies and Duties

**===Doctor and Patient===**

 **~Studies and duties~**

It had been a month since Salix took Ruby around town and a month since she'd started studying under the guise of Blake who had far too much free time after her she finished writing her third novel.

And today was no different, books were stacked on each other general Science, Mathematics, Advance Geometry, Basic theology, Language, World History all the required topics and more as per Ruby's insistence. Blake walked up to Ruby Wearing nothing but her panties and long sleeve polo shirt while holding two mugs of coffee in her hand, offering one to Ruby.

Ruby accepted it, cupping the mug with both of her hands and looking at her friend "You got that from Yang didn't you?" she asked.

Blake shrugged "Well It's a given, you know me and your sister were a couple for three years before we broke up" she said as she took a sip of her coffee and look at Ruby's answers.

"Oh yeah I do remember that, still thou when we were on the dorm you don't seem to do that a lot"

"Do you remember Yang walking around the dorm half naked too back then?" Blake asked

"Well….no" Ruby answered back as she rewound her memory to four years prior

"Exactly, so now that we're here in my house" She held out her hand to her house "I get to wear whatever I want" Then she pointed to Ruby's clothes "Same goes for you, so why don't you take does off" Blake then gave Ruby a sly wink.

 **…**

"Yang's a bad influence I need to check on my niece and nephew later" Ruby commented making Blake giggle "True you do need to check on them also remember that I'm seldom like this ok"

"Ok teacher" Ruby answered her voice carrying a childishly, overexagerated tone

"Good"

The rest of the session went on like this Blake teaching much like how she would always do quite, knowing, earnest, and most of all Mellow coming of as very feline like most of the time, while not forgetting to throw jokes much like Yang from time to time but unlike Yang, Blake has a more 'pun-less' approach.

After an hour or so Blake Stood up to retrieve a light snack that she fancily calls 'afternoon nosh' a term she'd pick up thanks to her ever deepening vocabulary, Ruby set down her pen to look around her friend's study, it looked so professional, peaceful and you always feel like you could have a good think if you're inside it, very 'Blake-y' as she'd say. The rest of the house carries the same sleek, stylish and cool style of Blake; Blacks and whites dominate the coloring scheme in her house; the décor few and reserved but they never lost two things the 'Blake-y' feel and homely feel to them, exactly how a Writer/Bachelorette's house should be.

Blake returned with slices of strawberry short cake that the two indulged in yesterday, served again today to clear space in her fridge.

"Ohhh…" Ruby's mouth was already watering as the meal was served in front of her

Blake chuckled at her "Huh, so I guess Yang was right you are still childish like back then"

Ruby pouted giving Blake a 'not-this-again' face.

"Ok ok ok Ruby I'm sorry, finish up your meal then we can continue our review" then she continued carrying her perceptive tone "And yes you can eat all the cake I brought with me"

Ruby could only nod as she started munching down on the luscious sweets in front of her. After one final run down on all the topics that had been brought up that day and the days before the two parted ways as Blake led Ruby to the front door, waving and watching her as she turned the corner and went out of Blake's line of sight.

* * *

Taking the short commute home she'd pass all sorts of buildings traveling from the upper side of the suburbs/industrial areas (where those who're more privileged live) through to some parks and malls back to the green district, her home.

"I'm Hoooommmmeee~!"

Walking to her room, she started removing her clothes pulling on her pants, removing her blouse; she threw the used clothes along with her undergarments to the launder basket. Stepping in the bathroom she started reviewing the things she had just studied with Blake after all she did want to pass the challenge Tai set to her so after sometime she looked herself over the bathroom's mirror, once satisfied she exited the shower then she looked over her closet pulling out different set of clothes her head wandered to Blake's clothes.

"Meh, might as well try right!"

And just like that she'd zipped into her rendition of Blake's attire, an over sized red tank top and her under garments nothing more, nothing less.

"Comfy…." looking at herself in the mirror and feeling the comfort that her new attire brought to her she walked out of her room…or at least tried too.

" _too embarrassing, TOO EMBARASSING!"_ she thought to herself and she wasn't wrong unlike Yang and Blake she was too meek and reserved to wear just that even in her own home. So taking calculated steps she walked around the house avoiding the windows and heading straight to the kitchen to whip up something for her –possibly- tired father.

1 minute, 5 minutes, 10, 20 after sometime she felt safe enough to be prancing around her house grabbing stuff from here to there, setting the table, and generally just chilling in her house she'd had already grown accustomed to the new relaxing yet revealing attire.

Only it didn't account for one thing -or rather Ruby forgot about it after experiencing how relaxing simply wearing it could be- that guests can visit at anytime.

 **"CRAP!"**

Ruby rushed over to her room setting her eyes on the visitor before doing so…. Weiss? what was she doing there?

Rushing to her closet and wearing pair of jogging pants she opened the door to Weiss "Weiss! Nice to see you!" she rushed over to Weiss giving her a hug which the older girl gave back with a giggle "Yes it is nice to see you too Ruby"

"Why the visit?" Ruby asked as they walked inside.

"Don't want me here….. _shorty_?" Weiss teased perking herself up making their height difference so painfully obvious to Ruby.

She pouted at Weiss "WEISS~! Unfair!"

"And you calling me that four years ago wasn't?" Weiss gave Ruby a questioning look, Ruby cringed at that, she does have a point "….STILL!"

"Still, what Ruby?" Weiss pressed on immediately, preventing Ruby from trying to make a comeback.

Ruby sighed, backing out from what seemed to and is be a losing argument "Ok fine but don't call me that often" she huffed "Is what I always say back then to you guys" Weiss quickly followed up "But you guys never did listen did you?"

Ruby groaned indignantly "Fine…."

The two finally got inside the cozy home of Ruby, both sitting down at the sofa each with a mug of coffee laid in front of them a top the coffee table.

"Very nice living room…." Weiss started, finally loosing the high from teasing Ruby she sounded troubled.

Ruby quickly noticed her best friends troubled tone and leaned closer trying to comfort her "What's with the small talk Weiss, I mean you do it sometimes but you never start a conversation with it" Ruby had asked knowingly considering the fact that the two had been best-friends for forever Ruby knew when something was troubling her friend.

"Well I guess you do know me better than I do myself sometimes" Weiss gave Ruby a strained smile "Yes I do! That's why we've been besties for so long!" Ruby gave Weiss a winning smile "Anyways what's the problem Weiss maybe I can help… no I will help!" Ruby's voice sounded confident, determined and ready to help whenever and however way she can.

"Well that's actually the point why I came here in the first place" Weiss smiled "So yeah I do need your help with something"

"Anything" Ruby offered

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok well…. I need a girl friend for the night"

 **…**

Ruby looked at Weiss her face baffled at her request before sighing in relief "Whoo… I thought it would be something more serious"

"IT IS SERIOUS!" Weiss suddenly blurted out breaking character, coughing a little she straiten her composure again "This is different Ruby"

"Like I haven't done this for you in the past" Ruby mused

"Well it _is_ different trust me" a sigh "I'm going to meet a suitor toni-"

"Toninght and you want him to be turn off by you I get it" Ruby cut Weiss off "Weiss like what I said I've done this so many times for you in the past what's different?"

"Ruby…" Weiss sounded angry

"Yes" Ruby sheepishly replied

"Will you let me finish?"

"Yes…..sorry"

"No problem" Weiss took in a calm breath, anger quickly dispersing from her voice "As I was saying this is different we are doing this with Mom and Dad around so if you can be at your utmost behavior in front of Dad **while** you help me turn off the guy then that would be wonderful"

"Got it!" Ruby then frowned "Aww but I don't want to live a bad impression with auntie"

"Well Mom already knows what I'm planning she's actually on board with all this" She gave Ruby a reassuring smile "Besides Mom knows you well, I mean my Mom and uncle Tai did take care of you, me and Yang when we were younger"

"I guess your right" She smiled "Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"It does"

The two started talking a little about the past reminiscing and all that, back to the more blissful times when before Weiss was one of the busiest people in Vale if not Remnant, before Ruby got stuck inside the hospital.

"Hi Weiss, Hi Ruby" Tai greeted as he entered the house

"Welcome home dad!"

"Hello Uncle Tai"

The two greeted back, smiling at the blonde as he sat down beside them.

"What's the occasion?" Tai asked as he leaned back at the sofa in between the two.

"I'll be taking out Ruby again as a fake girl friend" Weiss explained, Ruby nodding in agreement.

"Oh… Well say hi to your auntie Swan for me ok" Tai asked as he slowly dozed off on the couch.

"We will uncle" she promised to her sleeping uncle, then she turned to Ruby "Any ways, get dressed Ruby then let's go to my house" she half ordered the girl who gave her a faux salute before prancing towards her room.

Looking around her closet she looked at the very limited amount of party dresses she had -which still fit her even after four years of uselessness, mostly thanks to how Ruby barely grew in sizes during her coma- pulling out the two dresses, she looked at them.

One was a long flowing black dress, Red embroidery in the shape of rose and rose petals sewn for top to bottom. The reds flowing down the black dress made them pop out especially with Ruby's red and black hair which was the perfect complement for the dress the girl will look like a Rose whose petals wither away in the most beautiful yet forlorn way possible, a living portrait.

Or two the simple red dress that only stretched to her knees, red dominating the dress with white laces and streaks going across the dress in a simple and elegant manner, Simple yet beautiful.

Ruby walked to the living room with the dresses showing both of them to her girlfriend for the night "So here are the options WOW~!" she raised the red portrait like dress her wow sounding rich-people-like and impressed "or WOW!" this time she raised the other, more simpler dress her wow sounding somewhat modest yet still impressed.

"I pick WOW!" Weiss answered pointing at the simpler dress and copying Ruby's 'wow' for it.

Ruby titled her head side long at Weiss slight disappointment lining her voice "Awww I thought all rich people except auntie Swan liked flamboyant clothes or things in general"

Weiss shrugged "Well I _am_ mom's daughter, and besides not all rich people are like that Ruby, that's a stereotype "

"I know. So this then?" she raised the red/white dress

"That one, now go get dressed"

"Yes ma'am!"

Ruby then rushed to her room and quickly got in to the dress picked out for her, after a minute or so Ruby walked out the room wearing her attire for the night she walked over to Weiss

"Shall we go my princess~" she mused in overly exaggerated rich-people-like voice which she knew Weiss found annoying.

Weiss sighed indignantly before standing up "Yes…..let's go Ruby"

The two started walking their way to the Schnee family limo parked in front of Ruby's house or as Yang would call them bar on wheels, thanks to the extensive amount of liquor found inside it that Weiss father just wanted to be inside every limo.

"Still the same design eh?" Ruby mused as she admired the porcelain color of the limo.

"Never changes, but still beautiful if you'd ask me"

"I think we all can agree on that"

The two stepped inside the limo starting an easy conversation as the limo started cruising down the streets of vale.

* * *

"So who's the guy this time then?" Ruby asked seemingly out of nowhere

"Someone whom I absolutely despise, the man is simply and truly appalling down to the very fibers of his dim-witted ginger hair, the guy's a true dunce" Weiss' tone was even yet it seeped of venom, the way it was delivered too it had a very Blake-y feel to it –using deep words in a what seemed to be a constant barrage- with a hint of the regular Weiss specialty insults.

"Jeez… that hurts" Ruby cringed she knew does words _would_ cut deep

"Well rightfully so" she answered carrying the same venomous tone with it "Remember Cardin?"

"Yeah"

"He's the guy"

"Ohh….. yeah, ok he does deserve that"

The two girls remembered one memory after another about the bad times they'd have when the two were being bullied by him and reveling in the fact that he deserved every last bit of the insults and pummeling Blake and Yang had gave him way back then, and the once that the wanted to lay down on him later that evening.

"Oh, any ways you seem to have picked up Blake's way of laying down insults, it suites you" she mused, nonchalantly pointing it out.

Weiss smiled slightly at the comparison, her mind subconsciously translating what Ruby had said to " _You two are suitable for each other_ " thanks to her imagination red slowly crept up to and on her features.

"Thanks" she unconsciously replied

"Thanks?...thanks why?" Ruby looked at Weiss quizzically

Weiss waved Ruby off realizing her slip up in words "No….nothing Ruby"

Ruby pouted feeling like she was missing something "Come on Weiss! Why!?" she looked in to her eyes with her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Ruby please…."

Ruby's eyes seemed to widen, her trying to appeal to Weiss was growing, and the 'please' in her eyes slowly piercing Weiss defenses.

"Ruby, stop that..."

Ruby's eyes started puffing out in threat of tears falling

" _If this had been four years ago I would have resisted this…..maybe…..actually no_ " after her thought dispersed and she focused back on Ruby who was at the verge of crying she let off a extremely tired sigh, she was about to regret what she was going to say.

"I may like Blake…"

 **…**

" _No response? well that went smoother that I'd thought_ " and as she'd finished that thought almost as if on cue that high pitched, excited, erratic and piercing screech of Ruby went across the limo.

"THAT. IS. SO. CUTE!" Ruby looked at Weiss her eyes brimming in interest, her mind running amuck thinking of her friends getting hooked up and how absolutely adorable they would be.

Removing her hands from her ears, Weiss looked at Ruby cheeks flush from how Ruby described the possible relationship of her and Blake.

"A-a-and how would that be cute!?" Weiss started, stuttering as her own mind started raced at the very thought of her and Blake being together.

Ruby scotched up to Weiss holding her hand "Think about it! You two are perfect!" Ruby waved her hand in the air making a ark urging Weiss to think about her and Blake, like she wasn't already "Your color is white her color is black and you _know_ that opposites attract don't you? You like smart, classy, mellow and above all _curvy_ girls. And besides I know you like cats and Blake is so cat-like too all you need to do is slap a pair of cat ears on her and BOOM! she's cat" she meowed "And like I've said you like cats now don't you?"

Weiss started flaring up, her face completely red, and her thoughts racing " _Cat ears on Blake…Sexy…Too sexy_ " her nose bled a little, fortunately there was tissue nearby so she quickly nabbed a small portion and wiped off the blood.

"You….you have a point" " _and a glaringly big one at that"_ she thought to herself mid way thru the sentence "Thank you I guess" Weiss finally replied.

Ruby giggled slightly, seeing the dignified and always composed posture of Weiss get run over by Blake's apparent attractiveness.

"Any time Weiss" she shot Weiss with a pleasant and friendly smile.

"Thanks Ruby" Weiss smiled back "anyways, look at where we are" she gestured to the large expansive garden and the mansion sitting in the middle of all the greenery "welcome to the Schnee estate Ruby!"

Ruby wow-ed and oh-ed at the sight of Weiss wonderful home, no matter how many times it has been visiting the estate was still a wonderful experience in Ruby's eyes.

The Limo finally parked beside the mansion, in front of the huge front doors that might as well be gates of the mansion. Welcoming them were a few maids one of them then opened the door off the limo and let the 'couple' exit.

Holding hands the two exited the vehicle, already they were making a statement to the current servants of the manor. Walking up to the door Ruby paused, looking around she knew she saw someone familiar.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss looked at her 'girlfriend' who was staring down one of the maids then suddenly she hugged her.

 **"AUNTIE SWAN~!"**

A devious smirk and giggle came out of Swan's mouth "Awww… how did you notice me immediately Ruby dear?"

"How can I not!?" Ruby replied

"Well I thought you won't since my dear Weiss here did not notice her own mother and since you were trapped in the hospital after that god awful disaster" a false sadness went across Swan's face over the fact that Weiss didn't notice but then a genuine one followed at the mention of Ruby's hospitalization but Swan wasn't one to dwell on sad thoughts so her sadness was quickly replaced by a self gratifying smile "Or maybe I'm just that good at disguise…am I right or am I right?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yes madam" the maids answered

"You are auntie Swan!" Ruby answered too

Weiss then gave her mother and everyone praising her a look of disbelief but mostly disappointment "Stop praising her she doesn't even deserve it"

"Aww~ but it's been so long! I want to be with her!" she hugged her auntie closely

"Fine, but do inside also mom get dressed with something else" Weiss half commanded, half asked the two.

"Yes Weiss!" Ruby answered quickly

"Ahhh~ she does follow after her father doesn't she?" Swan mused

The auntie and niece combo started walking behind Weiss, with Swan climbing the huge stair case to her room and Ruby following Weiss to the living room. Sitting beside the coffee table they started another light conversation waiting for time to pass until it was already time for Weiss and Cardin to meet.

"Ruby~" Swan peeked in from around the corner "Look at what I got~" Swan held up a bowl of cookies and a pitcher of warm milk.

"SNACKS!"

Ruby started jittering in her seat waiting for Swan to sit beside her and start feeding her or doing something along the lines of feeding and drinking the treats Swan had brought for her. Swan did take the seat beside her and did start feeding Ruby the treats that her mouth watered for.

"So I assume you know why I brought Ruby here right mom? after all I did notify you in advance" Swan hummed a yes to her daughter as she placed a cookie inside Ruby's mouth.

"So mom I would love to ask, why Cardin again?" her voice lined with displeasure at the idea of her and Cardin ever being together.

"Weiss you know your father. He loves money as much as he does us" Swan sighed "I'm surprised that I'd married him and given him two oh so beautiful daughters, this is why I don't love him" she pouted before smiling, admiring one of those said daughters

Weiss closed her eyes going over her mother's statement half truth, half lie; truth as in Weiss and Winter were indeed beautiful daughters of hers and lie in a way that she doesn't love her husband in fact when the two are together they're almost inseparable, a smile graced her face as she opened her eyes looking at her mother.

"Come on mom, I know you love dad" Weiss smiled dearly at her mother, Swan giggled "You can't recognize your mother in a maid outfit yet you know her too much"

"Of course I do mother"

"Any ways, using my dear old Ruby, what if your father gets upset at you _and_ at Ruby, I know what your plan is Weiss and I don't think your dad will let Ruby off with just giving her a few select _words_ in his arsenal" Swan gave Weiss a sharp look.

Swan had treated always treated the Xiao Long family as her own Summer was a close friend of hers so any family of Summer's was her's too and vise versa. When she'd learned that Summer died Swan made sure that Yang and Ruby would still be filled with motherly love even after they'd lost their mothers. So it was no wonder that she was as protective of the two as she was with her own daughters and as it stands Weiss was about to get Ruby in to quite the trouble.

Weiss reeled back at Swan's sharp look "Sorry mom, I could have picked someone else but you know how much I trust Ruby and I know you would be there too so-"

"Weiss" Swan paused Weiss "I know already, I know that you would never mean any harm to Ruby here…... but still this is a little reckless you know, especially coming from you." she sighed "But I guess it's ok I'll be here just as you'd said" Swan reassured, Weiss sighed in relief

"Thanks mom"

"No problem Weiss dear, but you still need to think something up to explain Ruby to your father, so while you're doing that-"she stood up with Ruby "Me and Ruby will go to the kitchen" she announced as she tried stuffing as much cookies as she can in Ruby's mouth, who was about to choke due to the comically large amounts cookies in her mouth.

"Don't worry mom because first off, mom don't do that to Ruby she is a human not a cookie jar; second off, Ruby eat all of those cookies in your mouth; and lastly, I think I got something to ease dad out on barraging Ruby with Insults-"

Swan cut off Weiss as she was about to say the amazing plan she'd had just concocted or at least its foundations "Well that's good to hear, also don't worry I won't treat Ruby like a cookie jar….. at least not in front of you" Swan playfully mused as she tugged Ruby –who had successfully eaten the same comical amount of cookies in her mouth that Weiss commanded her to eat- to the kitchen all done in quick succession "We're off to go on a eating spree, toodle loo~!"

The pair then walked off to the kitchen with Weiss not even bothering to stopping them both, she did want the two to enjoy their time with each other, thou in all likely hood Swan and Ruby would go through with the whole eating spree thing.

Alone in the living room Weiss was given time to think without the erratic Swan and Ruby. Wondering, her mind started thinking about the ways she can upset, irritate, infuriate and possibly humiliate the asshole that is Cardin.

Reminding him of Yang's suave, calm way of treating the boy? Or maybe Blake's cutting and complicated words that even retards like him will understand and get taunted by. Maybe double teaming him with Ruby in tow, both spouting hard hitting words ala Blake while threatening him much like Yang, the last option sounds the best, even Ruby will get behind it.

Her father _hopefully_ won't be a problem, perhaps simply showing her distaste for Cardin and saying things to her father with the intent to break Cardin's reputation, all the while she would also convince the business minded Schnee that the company could losing out on what could be worth millions of Liens if the two families were to have a merger. Doing the first part, easy, doing the second…. it may be far cry for Weiss to pull it off but hopefully with Swan around and possibly a team of business consultants and accountants that are on her side she _might_ be able to do it….. key word being 'might'.

A sigh.

Maybe she'll just go to where Ruby and Swan are they're probably doing something entertaining possibly messy but entertaining none the less.

* * *

Walking towards the kitchen she already saw small trails of what seemed to be flour covered steps in the hall way leading to the kitchen, short bursts of giggles and laughter, and finally huge puffs of that same flour escaping the kitchen.

Weiss sighed already expecting the worse.

Walking closer she heard a voice, Swan's, teaching Ruby how to make Cookies the 'Swan-Way' "Ok Ruby this is how you make cooki-" an explosion, suddenly a great amount of flour poured out the room blanketing everything in front the door way with flour.

"What the!?" Weiss ran to the kitchen and looking at the it, it was far worse that what she could have expected. Swan and Ruby were covered with flour, both their bodies covered with flour from head to toe; Swan's red pupils and Ruby's Silver were the only things that were not white with flour. Weiss anger flickered " _THIS TWO DUNCES ARE GOING TO RUIN THE DINNER_ " although that was the point, Weiss didn't what this specifically to happen after all she had wanted everything to go in a more….'civil' manner not…not this chaos!

"You think it's done Auntie?" Ruby asked as she eyed the cookies that popped out the oven.

"I dunno wanna try Ruby dear?" Swan gave her niece a smile

How there was an explosion of flour that erupted from the oven, Weiss didn't know and didn't want to either since it would probably be something so out of the ordinary that she'll end up not believing them either way but she approached the two from behind giving the two with a deadly glare of anger and disappointment. The two felt a certain chill come downing down to their spines, terrifying yet it held the undeniable and familiar presence of a certain heiress.

Turning to Ruby Swan shakily asked "Ruby dear, can you feel that?"

"That feeling that someone behind us will give us a scolding?" Ruby answered back her voice neutral but only thanks to her being so scared to even display emotion all in courtesy of her fear of Weiss.

"Yes dear, that's what I meant"

"And that's what you two will get" Weiss growled as she looked at the two, eyes pressuring them, giving them the chills.

Slowly the two turned back facing the angry Weiss "Sorry?" the two whimpered at Weiss, who was obviously not listening to the two's excuses. She was having none of that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY YOU TWO WERE-" Weiss stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Swan and Ruby giving her those oh so familiar puppy dog eyes.

Weiss was Swan's mother yes, but Ruby is the inheritor of Swan's 'fawning/appealing-to-others' tactics and among those is Ruby's personal favorite and best weapon the 'puppy dog eyes'

Poor Weiss one was already hard but two? and on top of all that those two were Ruby, her best friend and the other one was Swan, her own mother.

" _THESE TWO! ARGH!_ " Weiss need to keep a mental note to _immediately_ learn how to resist those tactics of theirs.

She sighed and pointed towards the stairs through the walls "You two go upstairs and clean yourselves"

"Yes Weiss…." The two answered their voices clearly down but still harboring some trace of slyness in them.

Immediately the two skipped towards the showers in the second floor of the manor, thou Swan stopped to comment on her daughter "You know Weiss dear you should be more like me and Ruby here. Were both cool and chill, laid back and all that" Swan mused as she was leaving with Ruby.

Weiss gave her a tired look "Yes mom tell that to someone who runs the Vale branch of a multi-million, international brand"

"Aww Ruby dear it's a shame Weiss doesn't follow much after me isn't it?" Swan said with a false sense of disappointment which Ruby replied with a agreeing hum and nod.

Weiss sighed "just go now you two!" she commanded the two.

They pranced off for real this time, giggles echoing through the halls.

After some time the two decent down the flight of stairs Swan wearing a dress of pure white, golf bracers gleamed at the light as she moved, a golden necklace with a ruby in its middle, and finally a belt with the Schnee family crest on it.

"What do you think Weiss dear?" she struck a pose before continuing "I was going for a Vacuoan goddess look, simple and elegant just like what Ruby here is wearing"

"YUP!" Ruby smiled, her P popping an extra octave up. And almost as if nothing happened to her clothes she walked down the stairs prim and posh, no traces of flour to be seen in her previously flour drenched dress.

"Weiss! Weiss! Weiss look at my clothes there's nothing! no flour!" Ruby announced as she admired her spotless clothes.

Weiss smiled at the two "Well finally, Dad and that Cardin is about to come, dinner is about to be served to"

"Well Weiss dear, Ruby dear let's go wait for the boys in the dining hall then"

* * *

Moments past with the three sharing light conversations with each other all of them mostly revolving around Yang, her husband and the kids and how life is going with Ruby. After hearing so much stories Swan decided that she was going to call Yang and her family to have them go to Tai's to meet each other while also forcing Weiss, Ruby and Blake to come. Have everyone around.

"Ahh…. I wonder when the two of you girls will get kids" she mused "Sorry mom but that's out of the question I'm lesbian after all" Weiss answered easily thou the thought of her having kids seemed quaint to her.

"Ok then…. How about you Ruby dear?" Swan asked expectantly "Well I was in the hospital for four years without any human interactions with anyone, even after waking up friends with relationships and family were my only interaction… well there is Salix bu-"

Swan suddenly perked up _"A boy well this is interesting_ " she then quickly stopped Ruby from talking "Ohhh~ a boy tell me Ruby dear who is this 'Salix'"

Weiss sighed she knew the look that Swan gave Ruby it was as if she's fishing for gossip, she sighed hoping that her mom might not misinterpret anything about Ruby and Salix's platonic relationship, or at least that's what she thinks…what if Ruby and Salix are a 'thing' thou… now she's suddenly interested it was very unlike her to engage in petty gossip but she'll give this time an exception since it does involve her best friend.

"Oh~ that's a good question is there anything you can tell about Salix to us Ruby?"

"Come on Weiss you know Salix, he's my doctor. Salix is literally the _best_ doctor in Vale, we chill together sometimes, and he kept me company with his daughter while I'm in the hospital"

"Married?"

"Nah he's single"

"Divorced?"

"Nope"

"Then were the hell did the daughter come from?" Swan asked her face looking more and more confused

"I believe Penny was a robo-"

Ruby cut off Weiss "Android, Salix and Penny insists that's what she is"

Weiss and Swan gave Ruby a resounding 'Oh'

"Why ask about Salix thou?" Ruby asked

Swan smirked then gave Ruby a wink "Well your Auntie Swan here thought that you two were a _thing_ "

Ruby gave them a carefree almost dismissive laugh "Nahhh~ I mean we're friends, close friends even, but nothing like _that_ no way~" Weiss and Swan looked at the Ruby with surprised faces if that were directed toward them even if they don't have a crush on Ruby they'd feel dejected by her words.

* * *

Salix felt a shiver down his spine and the pang of rejection hitting him like uppercut to the gut "Brrr... what was that... I've got to get sleep after this..."

* * *

"Well that was mean Ruby" Swan said her look still fixed on her niece.

Ruby scratched the back of her head in a sense of embarrassment and remorse for her words before continuing "I mean I don't even think he sees me that way at all! Look at him, he's rich, he's way~ smarter than me, he's always busy-" Ruby started rambling about how Salix was out of her league even if she's actually not, or at least that's what Salix would say "-So I think we're going to be just friends and no more" she finished

Swan nodded sagely "I see, I see…." she gave Ruby cheshire cat grin "-You know the way you put it, it sounds like you like him but his just of your reach"

Ruby felt the slight heat creep up her face while very faintly red tainted it "No….no way…" her voice's volume suddenly dropped "I think…maybe"

"Well no it is then" Swan sighed as she didn't hear Ruby's whisper and just assumed that Ruby doesn't have a crush on Salix or anything close for that matter.

"I just hope that my dear ol' Ruby can find love soon" Swan leaned over to pinch her cheeks

"Who will find love soon?" a chilled, deep voice entered the room, his heavy gaze falling on the three girls who were just talking.

"AHhh~ Hubby your back!" Swan ran up to the head of the Schnee family giving him a warm hug even rubbing her face on to the taller man's shoulders. The simple gesture of love caused the patriarch to be all flustered his cold commanding presence completely removed leaving behind only a blushing mess.

"Hubby you are so cute~ when you blush like that"

"Shush Swan also don't call me that in front of the guests"

"You don't like it hubby?" Swan pouted, fainting being upset

"No I love it you know that right wifey just not in front of the guests ok" The man said hugging his wife close, his voice warm and loving.

"Ok Aquila"

"Thanks Swan"

"Father, Mother please stop being so…. _warm_ with each other" Weiss looked at her parents, rolling her eyes at them thou admittedly it was sweet.

"Sorry Weiss" He coughed and regained his posture once again "As you know tonight I've someone to present to you as a suitor, Cardin please come in" As he Aquila said his name the Cardin strode in the room with confidence and suave holding that stupid grin of his.

Both Weiss and Ruby shot him an angry glares, which Swan caught immediately "Ohh~ looks like our daughter already likes him" the sarcasm overflowing from her voice.

Aquila sighed he already knew what's bound to happen but he might as well try to ease the boy to his daughter, so walking up to his chair he took his seat followed shortly by Swan then Cardin.

"Hm…. Your presence eluded me, that's….curious what's your name girl?" He looked over at Ruby "My name is Ruby Rose sir; I'm the daughter of Auntie Swan's best friend, Summer Rose"

"I see, then what's your purpose here?" Aquila continued "Sir I'm here as-"

"Let me Ruby" Weiss cut off Ruby before continuing "Ruby's here as my girl friend, also thank you for coming here Mr. Winchester but I'm already taken"

Aquila was silent thou his face turned sour at Weiss statement, Cardin however glared at the two "Oh I remember these two. Pardon me sir, ma'am but I believe my father will be angry and take back the deal since your daughter here has her own girl"

"That he will….." Aquila replied his voice low, anger filling his head but never letting allowing it get to him "Weiss, please explain yourself"

"Yes father, I do not want to get married to the man who bullied me and Ruby when we were younger and who only sees me as a quick cash grab" Weiss answered her voice defiant, packing venom for her suitor.

"Pardon me again sir, but I would never bully such wonderful women especially your daughter, I am a gentleman after all" Cardin retorted quickly getting irritated at Weiss and Ruby.

"Bullied you say?" Aquila raised his brow looking at Cardin, his anger at Weiss slowly dying down and being redirected to him, Swan herself quickly shot the young man with her own glare. Aquila will make a lot of money when the two family merged and he does value money and family equally, but these were one of those times that it didn't and he was not about to give his precious daughter to someone who might hurt her.

"Yes father I believe if I married that brute pretending to be a gentleman I'd just be abused when we're finally married" Weiss knew what notes to press and press it she did, Cardin was slowly shrinking in his chair as the angered eyes of the Schnee patriarch dead panned at him. Based on her father's reaction she might not need that team of accountants after all.

Cardin started panicking he…no his family can't lose out on this deal they'll go bankrupt without the help of the Schnees "N-n-no way sir Aquila your daughter is spouting none sense and will you just really sit on idly as you see your daughter fall for another _girl_?"

"Don't change the subject Cardin" Ruby finally spoke up "You're a horrible human being and a bully no less, if I let you have Weiss she might end up as nothing but your toy" Weiss smiled at Ruby and her stellar performance, giving the heiress a wink Ruby returned to her silence and the two waited for the reactions of Aquila.

"…As much as it pains me to say this" he was clearly lying about the 'pains' part everyone in the table knew that "I must ask you to leave the estate, my daughter and I humbly deny your request. Am I right Weiss?"

"Yes father"

"Well there you have it, please leave now Mr. Winchester" Aquila gestured towards the door leaving no room for argument.

Cardin clicked his tongue before standing up, bowing and excusing himself out the manor, leaving a trail of slurs and curses as he did so. Weiss and Ruby smiled triumphantly, getting back at their bully _and_ getting Weiss to stay single never really happened often thou deep down the two girls did wish that they could have also punch the bastard.

"Now that that fiasco is over. Weiss" Aquila looked at Weiss still slightly angry at her daughter "How can you make up for what's been lost, and would you care explaining _her?_ " Aquila looked at Ruby this time his glare laid on her, Ruby flinching at the cutting stare of the man.

Weiss froze up as she looked at her father maybe she might need that team of accountants after all. "Don't worry father I'll personally see to it that the Vale branch would be able to make up for the lost interest that the Winchesters may have provided, you have my word on that"

"Weiss don't kid yourself you know that it's not possible" Aquila quickly shot back "I doubt you can even get half of the Winchester's interests"

Swan then held the hand of her husband "Well then hubby let's see if Weiss here can pull that off, why not set an ultimatum? If your daughter can manage to return half of the lost money then you lay off on her?" Swan gave her husband a smile.

Weiss smiled at her mother even if she's not the least bit interested in running the business she does know a lot about it, and she knew that Swan gave that ultimatum knowing full well that Weiss can manage it.

Aquila sighed "Fine…." he then took a moment to himself to cool down before looking at Weiss and Ruby again "Now please explain the other girl"

Swan giggled "You know hubby these two aren't really a _thing_ so you can chill" Aquila looked surprised "Oh….why didn't you say immediately then?"

"Well father that's because I had a plan I thought that Ruby could help me with all this and she did…." Weiss answered easily

"Oh so my daughter is not a lesbian then, what a relief" he smiled even letting out a content sigh

"Well….. father umm….. about that…."Weiss voice trailed off not really knowing how to explain that she's a lesbian, to everyone else it was easy but to her dad…..it was more complicated.

Aquila face-palmed indignantly thankful that no one other than those in the table saw him do that, he then looked at his daughter "You can't be serious right Weiss?"

 **…**

"She _is_ serious…." Aquila's face was graced by a frown before sighing it off "Well I guess I can do anything about it thou"

Weiss couldn't believe….just like that her father accepted her sexual orientation…. no dramatic speech, no disownment, no 'are-you-sure' talks, no nothing?

"Surely you won't leave it just like that right?" Weiss shot a quizzical look at her father "Well yes, I actually am" Weiss looked more confused "But this is so unlike you father" Aquila shrugged "Well what can I say your mother rubbed off some of her traits to me… and looking at what she's doing right now I guess she did it figuratively and literally" he was right Swan was again beside her husband rubbing her head against his shoulders again turning Aquila in to a blubbering mess who was blushing and flustered as hell.

"Aww~ aren't Auntie Swan and Uncle Aquila cute together Weiss?" Ruby mused before giving a apologetic bow to Aquila "Oh…. sorry sir I didn't mean to address to you so informally"

Aquila smiled at her before shrugging it off "No problem there Ruby, besides if your daughter of my wifey's best friend how can I not treat you like my niece?"

Ruby smiled and perked up "THANK YOU UNCLE AQUILA" the sudden outburst of energy caught Weiss and Aquila of guard thou the two simply smiled back at the ball of energy that is Ruby after all they're both used to being surrounded by people like her what with Aquila marrying Swan and all that and Weiss being the daughter of Swan.

After that Cardin business followed by the Weiss' outing as a lesbian to her father the four shared dinner together and a lot of stories, the rest of the evening being a pleasant one.

 **11:30 p.m.**

Ruby was already walking towards the limo that Aquila himself ordered to take her home, the three Schnees seeing the girl off.

"Thank you for tonight Ruby" Weiss said with a matching smile

"Ba-bye Ruby dear!" Swan mused as she waved Ruby off

"'Till next time Ruby" Aquila said much like Weiss only more formal but still giving the red clad girl a smile.

"BYE! THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME TONIGHT!" Ruby shouted as the limo was pulling out in front of manor's front door and towards the gates "OH AND WEISS YOU NEED TO GO AFTER BLAKE SOMETIME SOON! SO YOU CAN HAVE A REAL GIRLFRIEND TO BRING OVER TO YOUR PARENTS!".

Weiss face burned up her whole face was crimson in color at Ruby's words "Oh ho ho~! Looks like our little Weiss here has her eyes set on a girl~" Swan gave her an amused smirk "Well what can we do? hopefully this 'Blake' person is a kind and caring one" Aquila commented carrying what can only be his own horrible attempt at sounding sly. "Mother! Father!" Weiss shouted indignantly before storming off to her room, embarrassed as she take every step of the way but her mind considering Ruby's words. Maybe she will do it.

After a good ten minutes of drive she arrived home, shuffling out the limo she thanked the driver before walking in to her home. Pulling out her keys from her purse she walked into the house slowly and quietly, when inside she shuffled towards her room and upon getting to her bed she lazily threw all her clothes in the laundry basket leaving only her under garments as she was tucking in to her blankets dozing off to sleep.

* * *

~Two months later~

Ruby was standing at the gates of signal academy about to take the entrance and advancement tests

"Time for tests~!"

* * *

 **~Fish**

 **Well once again there's that! Thank you all for reading this filler and delayed chapter... I'M SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER QUICKLY ENOUGH AND IT BEING ONLY A FILLER ONE AT THAT SORRY! :''( Any ways again please consider leaving comments -preferably constructive ones- so that I will get better at writing and so that you guys will -hopefully- have a more blissful time as you read my FF~!**

 _YAY! now its time for me to talk a little or a lot... well I don't really count on words when I do this :p So first off oh ma gad i can not stress this enough but sorry again for not being able to update and for this Ch being essentially a filler Ch thou to be honest doing some math and data observation tells that only about a hundred or so of you guys will be able to read this FF of mine up to the most recent Ch I mean I don't mind after all like what I said in the my Last note I KNOW that I suck at this hopefully I've improved since I really do like doing this you know, writing for you guys! :D_

 _But any ways self demoralization aside I've got a few more things to say so let's ROLL! First there school... personally, fuck school and good damn I love school but yeah School it delays me like **a lot** but as always I strive to get one ch out a week and trust me I know its slow week per week basis for a fan is slow but now that I'm writing one per week I can say OMG this is the perfect schedule! one I reserve 4 of those days writing up 2-3 drafts for one ch then the rest would be mind rest and I can say those are really really nice! :)_

 _then finally and secondly you guys... :''''D you guys are AWESOME to all those who have read this you are awesome I really really never expected for people to read it thou now that I can see that there are 100 of you guys who are inclined to read this FF of mine thou there's only a 1/10 of that one hundred who followed it I still appreciate it! :D I never really asked for anything other than comments on how to improve so all those people who leave more than just a comment THANK YOU~!_

 _TL;DR: Sorry for late update and filler Ch, I has school so stuff might get slower -thou I will avoid it from happening- and Thank you for all of the support! :D_


	9. Passing & Interviewing

**===Doctor and Patient===**

 **~~~First day = disaster?===**

"Pfaaghhh~"

The longest, most exaggerated sigh of relief came out from Ruby as she was resting her entire body on one of the maglev train's seats. " _Who knew they would be that hard…. or drawn out?_ " Ruby thought to herself as she looked at the test results given to her strait 90s across the board. Although the high scores were something to be happy about the extremely draining six hours of tests sucked all the energy away from the girl leaving a Ruby devoid of all energy which pretty much stopped her from doing a celebratory dance or even patting herself in the back for such a job well done.

But even through her wasted mood she managed to shift her lips in to a smile her face lighting up as she heard the familiar *ding* of her phone, a message from Salix. Quickly opening her phone, she read the message of the doctor her smile growing wider as she does so. {Hello Ruby, how's your tests?} read the message. She answered back immediately, already used to her new phone {Jeez Salix how many times do I hve 2 tell u! stop using full words btw it was tiring : ( but ez :D}

Salix answered back, thou not as quickly as Ruby, it's funny how Salix –user of two phones- found it harder to type in his cell phone compared to the Ruby a complete beginner at least for that model of cell phone that is. {Well seeing how you use full words I'd like to use them too} Ruby rolled her eyes at his reply {Also good job Ruby!} Ruby smiled at the doctor's reply. Feeling the uncontrollably strong urge to brag she typed {it was 2 ez me 2 gr8}

{Ok then miss '2 gr8' any ways aren't you suppose to talk about something to me?} Salix replied changing the topic before the girl's bragging could get out of hand. Thou if he really wanted to, he could just retort a really nice line and completely stop her from bragging if she does continue.

Ruby jolted around her seat he was right! She _did_ have something to talk to Salix about. Quickly typing back she replied {OMG ur right! the job salix! THE JOB!}

Even if it was delivered via texting, Salix could more or less feel the energy radiating from Ruby. Oh if he could only see her and her manic fidgeting {What about the job Ruby?} he teased

Ruby frowned disapprovingly {rly now Salix} nearly all the enthusiasm draining from the girl as she read his message {come on Salix! u know what I'm talking about! .}

{I know, I know just wanted to tease you is all} he replied {any ways can we talk later? Me and Penny are watching a movie right now and she's telling me to get off the phone}

Ruby pouted at the doctor's message she wanted to talk _now_ not later. Thou since it was for Penny she'd let him slide { l8tr!}

Salix squinted his eyes at Ruby's reply how could people understand this…this hieroglyphics? But after a few moments he finally got what it meant and replied {See you later too Ruby}

{Aww do it like me! c u l8tr}

{do I really have too?}

{yes}

Salix sighed, not wanting to recreate Ruby's message as he saw it as childish thou since it _was_ Ruby he of course would do as he's told to thou doing it reluctantly.

{c u l8tr}

{YAY!}

And with that Ruby stashed her phone back in her bag. Gazing at the outside world through the windows of a maglev train was dizzying but equally mesmerizing. It was like seeing the world through beer goggles, only the towering buildings of downtown being clear to her providing her with an unparalleled view of the high rise building's magnificence.

She really had to cool down now, the test was long and tire some but not hard just as she'd explain to Salix. It was –for her- an easy test that was just drawn out to be longer than it needed to be. Trying to relax she dropped her eyes to see the contents of the train, a few scarcely seated passengers, slick whites and chromes, plush comfortable seats, her bag and eventually her phone. She smiled remembering the first conversation she and Salix had over the phone.

{I GOT A PHONE}

Spammed over and over at the doctor, at about the 20th or 25th message the doctor completely ignored the girl. No one can really blame him thou and she won't either. But soon after, Salix started texting her randomly and she did the same. Late at night they'd catch each other completely free so they would start conversing over the phone not really paying mind to their surroundings as they didn't want to either. Their nightly texting quickly became a nightly ritual for the two, the two always expectantly waiting for the other to say 'Good night' before they took a nap.

Their calls always putting a smile to Ruby's face one for or the other, be it triumphantly smiling to herself as she rattled a snide retort that Salix couldn't recover from or a smile brought from him trying his best to text her a good night despite his busy schedule. This all started a few months back and the two knew that the other enjoyed their company.

Taking a deep breath she braced her tired body for another round of walking as the Maglev's P.A announced the station that she'd stop on. Exiting the train, the fatigued rag doll that is Ruby started the long trek of the remaining distance to her home which thanks to her exhaustion seemed to be a mile longer but she put up the brightest most exuberant smile that she can manage to brandish, or at least as bright as a tired person can get.

"I'm hoomeee~!"

Upon ending the drawn out greeting Ruby flopped in the nearest sofa that her remaining energy would allow her to go to. Snuggling the pillows around her she started to drift off in to a more relaxing place, her dreams. Light snores crept out from the brunet's mouth as she took a nap.

"Geez sis, at least get changed before you sleep!" Yang scolded while peeking her head from the kitchen, giving the obviously drained girl laying on the bed a disapproving look fitting of a mother.

"Give me a brake Yang!" Ruby shot back as her tuckered in to a fetal position "I just got back from the longest~ tests ever!"

"Get changed or I won't let you play with the kids" She half warned, half teased the girl with the promise to play with the blonde's criminally adorable kids. With her fatigue magically leaving the girl she looked at the blonde with eager eyes, her expression brightening up as she shot up from her seat and pointed at her "IS THAT A PROMISE!?"

"Yes it is, now go get dressed"

"On my way sis!"

Rolling her eyes at her immature little sister, she crouched down at eye level with her twins, Ember and Celica and instructed them to go after their auntie and play with her.

Rushing to her room Ruby started undressing out of her formal wear and in to her much cozier tank top and jogging pants. Humming to herself the tune of her all time favorite song 'red like roses' glad that the part two far surpassed her expectations, upon putting on the remaining piece of her attire light nocks greeted her.

"Auntie Ruby!" two adorable voices called from the other side of the door. Ruby's eyes started to shine as she was met with the prospect of a cuddle party with the kids, just like the ones she and Yang would do when they were younger, of course she fully expects Yang to teach it to the kids too.

Gearing up her body she positioned her body in front of the door. The current game plan was too quickly open the doors, grab the kids, carry them to the bed and then shower them with cuddles, hugs and kisses from their auntie. With plan in mind and renewed energy –thanks to the kids- Ruby opened the door and rushed the two then pulled them up and towards her room.

Giggles immediately flooded her room as she picked up her niece and nephew "Auntie~" the kids managed to blurt out as Ruby stared carrying and spinning them around the room. Then sitting on the bed with the twins she went through with her plan, showering them with her affection.

After a minute or so of cuddling Ruby carried Ember in her shoulders and Celica in her arms, running around the living room pretending to be an airplane, going as far as making sounds of the actual thing to further entertain her sister's twins.

"What happened to the tired Ruby I just saw walking in 10 minutes ago?" Yang asked, amused at her families antics. "That Ruby is dead!" Ruby announced looking at Yang with her eyes sparkling "The best auntie in the world replaced her! Right kids?" The twins nodded both of them looking like they're having the time of their lives.

"SEE!" Ruby excitedly said before going back to playing with Yang's twins.

Sighed disappointed at Ruby's childishness, yet admittedly a sort of motherly contentment filled her " _Ahh~ motherhood you changed me in ways I hate and extremely love"_ she thought to herself as she smiled at the sight of the kids –plus Ruby- enjoying themselves.

"Why don't you join us mommy?" Ember asked in a sing-song manner "Yap! Mommy play play!" Celica urged Yang much in the same way as Ember did.

But Yang simply waved them off content with watching them while cooking. The three playing kids and still kid at heart pouted at the kill joy that is Yang "Come on Yang we used to play like this all the time!" Ruby complained setting down the kids so that the three of them can all look angry at Yang.

"Ok, ok, ok maybe later when I finish cooking" Yang then looked thoughtfully to the ceiling, pounding her hands together before looking back at the three "Actually no, scratch the maybe I'll definitely play with you guys after eating!" she beamed them with her widest smile.

"YAY!"

The three cheered as they started prancing around in circles, resuming their play time with the promise of Yang eventually playing with them. Ruby however had a nagging thought lodged in her mind now " _is that what being a mother can do?_ " It was reasonable to assume, after all Yang had started wearing chaste clothes, cut back on her swearing and she definitely have more self control than back then.

" _Or maybe it was having a man?"_ Her thoughts started sinking deeper and deeper and with it her face started to look more and more puzzled as she occasionally glances at the kids then to Yang and back.

Maybe…..Maybe if Ruby had Salix she would also…NO! no no there's….there's no way that happen. Deciding against further dwelling on the thought she turned back to her niece and nephew who were….giggling?

"Auntie is a sooo~ red!" The two chanted as they poked fun at her in a sing song way. They were cute extremely so but Ruby had to stop them from prodding at her "Y-yes Auntie is a ah….APPLE! yes your auntie is an apple too!" she curled up in a ball and urging the kids to imitate her.

After another 10 minutes Yang finally joined in the fun, all four of them playing with each other, but with the inclusion of Yang came the inclusion of lots and lots of brutal games that she somehow magically turned kid friendly. How she turn pro wrestling and taking turns hitting each other will forever remain as a mystery to everyone other than Yang the great wizard!...of punching each other.

Two matches in and the kids were already out leaving only Ruby and Yang in the small circle of pillows that was their stand in ring. Throwing a solid straight to Ruby's stomach Yang tried quickly following it up with a hook to the face. Ruby however was still more agile than her sister so she effortlessly dodged her hook and countered with a hook herself. Not wanting to be out done Yang started barraging Ruby with a shower of Hooks, straits and jabs Ruby responded with her own series of well placed jabs while bobbing and weaving away from Yang's punches. Throwing a faint Yang threw Ruby out of guard; a big opening revealed itself in the form of Ruby's unguarded gut, immediately gearing up for a screw punch she threw a victory cry before doing so

"GOOD NIGHT LIL SIS!"

Seeing her inevitable doom Ruby tried her best to quickly curl up to a small ball to prevent as much damage from getting to her. " _Here it comes!"_ already bracing she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen….only it didn't. Opening her eyes she already saw Yang being man handled by Tai, holding her own daughter in a sleeper choke hold.

"YAY! I'm saved! take that Yang!" she stuck out her tongue victoriously at Yang and in return the blonde shot out a few swears directed at none other than her little sister who was currently covering the twins' ears.

"And who says you're safe huh?" Tai's punk face was terrifying, his days as the 'yellow dragon of the slums' ahh…..he was at his prime back then. And now he thanked the stars that he still had it in him to perform this same choke hold, punk face and the right amount of mercilessness needed to do it to his own daughter. Of course Ruby shrank away at the sight of her angered father, slowly sneaking away with her sister's twins she tried evading a grand schooling session from her father that may or may not involve more sleeper chokes….who knows? no body, that's who and that's why Ruby was already half-way across the living room her eyes trained on the open door that is her escape, legs bee lining for it.

"RUBY XAIO-LOING ROSE WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" And with that demonic command like question she tensed up and slowly looked to her back as if she was a character in a horror film.

"To the room…with the kids…..away from you" Ruby whispered, as she was still inching away from _the_ yellow dragon, who was currently beating up another yellow dragon, thou from the performance they're putting up Yang was nothing but a whelp compared to Tai.

"Well then young lady come back here and sit in front of me and your sister"

"Yes sir!" Thou reluctant Ruby started shuffling her way towards him leaving the kids behind.

Now sitting in front of Tai the scared Ruby started fiddling with her fingers trying to distract herself from a new more dangerous doom that even Yang's corkscrew punch has nothing against, Tai's Fury, and his fists but mostly his fury.

"So … who told you to play like that in front of the kids?"

"Yang….."

"…..Why are you still playing games like that now that the two of you are 20 and 22 years old?"

"….Boredom"

Tai nodded understanding the childishness of his daughters, so quickly passing his judgment Tai moved swiftly to get Ruby in a choke hold only this time –since his hands are preoccupied- he used his legs.

"NOW YOU TWO LISTEN" His shout got the undivided attention of both girls, when he was sure he got their attention he started talking this time with a much calmer voice "You two should really stop doing this already. Both of you are my precious daughters I wouldn't want to see both of you get hurt ok, and besides both of you are way too old for fights like this." The two nodded at his sermon and when they did so Tai let them go.

Coughing slightly Yang quipped at him "Says the guy who puts his daughters in choke holds" Ruby nodded and pointed towards Tai accusatorily "That's right!"

Tai sighed and gave them a death stare, which the sisters responded with their own stares only to back off when they knew this will not end their way.

"You said something?" Tai teased the cockiness in his voice rung out anger from both sisters.

"Hmph!" The two sisters whined as they cross their arms in anger, the same thought lingering in their mind " _Worse dad ever"_ Thou they didn't mean it who wouldn't think ill of someone who ruins your fun?

…

Laughter. Tai started laughing memories of the past where Summer would be the one to stop the three from beating each other up filled his head, the sisters followed suite as if the same memories also reached them. The good, fun times.

After their fits of laughter and talks about the fun and exciting parts of their past Yang clapped her hands together to take everyone's attention "Who wants to eat dinner?"

"Me!" The kids popped out from the corner where they've been watching the three have fun, hungry as they can get. Yang giggled raising her twins up to the air and carrying them towards the dining table. "Come on guys, foods getting cold" she smiled at them warmly, inviting them to the small feast she'd prepare for the five of them.

As Yang and the kids were settled in Ruby and Tai did the same, Tai sitting at his usual spot in the front of the table with Yang to his right and Ruby to his left, and the kids occupying the seats beside their mother. Saying their quick prayers, the family of five delve into the home made goodness that is Yang's cooking.

"So, how are your tests? Did they go well" Casually bringing it up, Tai looked at Ruby with expectant eyes.

Thanks to the amazing time spent with the kids and Yang the great amount of fatigue and stress flew away but when her body recognized that it had ended the rush of adrenalin that was keeping her powered was cut off and suddenly all the accumulated stress suddenly piled up on Ruby. Slumping back and eating significantly slower she answered back "Well it went well"

" _It went well? then why do you look sad?"_ Tai held back the question thinking that he'd immediately get an answer. Observing Ruby and her general posture she really didn't look happy but hey maybe it's just fatigue? It's a probable and the most likely case too.

Ruby continued "I aced both the exams and I'm 4th year now so there's that" A tired sigh came off of Ruby's moth as she took another spoonful of Yang's mushroom soup.

"Then, why do you suddenly look down? Like you just wrestled with someone and lost?….. I mean you did wrestle with me but and the lost is debatable but….. Oh you get the point!" Yang asked the obvious question.

Ruby laid her head lower and let her shoulders drop to the fatigue and even thou it may look exaggerated it was what she really did feel. She then glanced back up to her family "The test took me 6 hours and like what Yang said I did wrestle her"

Not minding manners any more she let her face drop to the hard wooded table before muttering something that Yang and Tai can't make out.

"Maybe I shouldn't have wrestled you after all" Yang murmured sympathetically at Ruby.

" _Maybe_ you shouldn't have thought of wrestling in the first place!" Tai barked at the prime suspect.

Yang flinched at Tai's sudden shift in tone but knowing that it was accounted for she bit back a snide retort.

Sighing Tai continued eating and looked back at Ruby "So Ruby what job do you want?" He asked knowing full well that that topic will get Ruby in higher spirits. He knows that she'll _definitely_ get back to her usual explosive energy but he did not expect her to jump from her seat and to hear feat.

"SALIX!" she yelled at them, eyes brimming with enthusiasm.

"Salix?" The two quizzically looked at the girl confused at the implications of her word.

"YES! SALIX" She nodded quickly, smiling brightly as she hurried to get her cell phone from her room. Now even more confused all the occupants of the table –even the kids who have no idea what was happening- looked at the red ball of energy that is Ruby. Skipping back to her place in the table she started texting Salix.

{SALIX!} Ruby texted Salix whom she thought would totally be able to pick up and respond which he did {Yes Ruby?}

{The job! Yang and dad are talking about it right now!}

{I'm surprised that you can use words now} Salix teased

{Pff I can do that since way back when} Ruby rolled her eyes, of course she gets teased {Anyways can u follow up on d whole job thing?}

{hahaha aren't you excited?}

{of course I am!}

Tai coughed, snatching Ruby's attention from her phone back to them "Elaborate please?" Tai asked still puzzled

"WELLAFTERTHECOMINGBACKPARTYTHATYOU'VEGOTMETHENEXTDAY-" Tai raised a hand at Ruby stopping her fast paced mumbling "And do it slowly" Nodding slowly but still filled with the same eagerness.

"Ok so when you guys threw that return party for me the next day I kinda was bored out of my mind so I kinda sort of started thinking for people to go hang out with me. Incidentally Salix was free and h-"

"Ohh~ a date!" Yang commented, wearing a sly fox grin.

"YOU TOO!" Ruby whined, now even Yang thinks that she and Salix are a _thing_. her auntie and Weiss are bad enough now even her?

"Yang let Ruby finish" he scolding Yang lightly, before he himself gave ruby that same smirk that Yang carried.

Rolling her eyes at the two blondes she continued "and he took me around town to see what changed in the city while I was in comatose **with** his **daughter** " and with that small tidbit of detail the Yang and Tai sighed disappointedly, not minding their reactions Ruby continued "After a few hours of driving around enjoying the city sights **with** his **daughter**. He took me out for dinner in his favorite restaurant **with** his **daughter**. Then after a night of eating and hanging out with him and his **daughter** "

Tai sighed at his daughter "Ok ok Ruby we get it, enough of with whole **with** and **daughter** thing it gets old real fast" Yang nodded in agreement.

Ruby huffed and crossed her arms "Well it was you guys' fault that I did that" after getting her point across she continued "Well after all that, I talked to him about our money problem and about me getting wanting to get a part-time. So he kinda gave me a promise that he'll give me one if I do manage to win the challenge and I did! So I'm texting him right now"

Looking back at her phone she Salix already had a few messages written for her 'I can't see it but yeah you definitely sounds like it' she read the next one 'Don't worry about it Ruby I've got you covered on that' she smiled at her phone as she started texting back a response.

The two nodded at her explanation and continued eating their meals. Suddenly Yang's eyes widen at a sort of sudden shock, after getting over it she looked at Ruby with suggestive yet proud eyes. " _since when did you change numbers? Close much?_ " she thought to herself thou in all honesty she really did not mean to let it slip out her mind just as it did right now. Seeing the glances of a flustered Ruby and a Tai who has already picked up what Yang was hinting at.

Allowing her smirk to grow even wider Yang rolled with her successful failure that is her words.

Ruby shut down her phone mid-way thru finishing her text message for Salix _"We started talking and texting to each other over the phone a lot after I got my phone and met him at the hospital where I got his number_ " Is what she should have answered but she couldn't find it in herself to say it, was she too embarrassed say it, maybe? She didn't know herself. Why would she be embarrassed to talk about Salix?

"Ummm….we just…. yeah….." Were the words that came out her mouth as an answer, hoping that a vague answer will throw them off. But it did the complete opposite of what she'd hope, leaving it to their imagination especially Yang's was the worse move she could have done after all Yang pieced it in her mind in a way that she found the most amusing " _Umm...We just exchanged our numbers after the first few dates so yeah_ _we call each other at night_ " Ah…. it was too good to be true thou, her exact words that is but her mind's deviations were pretty close to the real situation between the texting buddies.

"I get it" Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder "I really do so you don't need to explain" Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, not really realizing that Yang had already weaved her own story for her and Salix.

*Ding*

Ruby looked down to her phone knowing the distinct sound of her set ring tone for Salix's calls and messages, looking at the new message {If you want you can come over my clinic it's just before you enter down town coming from greener east drive you'll see it there it has my last name on it after all}

Ruby squealed at the prospect of helping her family by getting a job and in Salix's clinic no less! Erasing her current message as it wouldn't make sense to send that now she typed a more fitting one {THANK YOU SALIX!}

{You're welcome Ruby}

"Nice~ Look, look, look See! Salix said I can go to his clinic tomorrow for the interview" She showed them her phone and the message Salix had sent her. Ruby was happy so much so of course her body language would reflect that, thou what the other occupants of the table saw is a teen age girl fidgeting around and being unruly thanks to the text of her crush. " _Awww_ " the small girl was too adorable.

* * *

Setting down his phone and sipping coffee as he does so he took the seat beside Penny who was currently laying across the sofa, studying a piano piece. Salix set down his mug on top of a round end table, hugging his daughter once he got the leverage to do so. So many thoughts were running in his mind during that time.

Texting and calling Ruby all the time, saying good night to each other, getting closer and closer to each other, with him falling deeper and deeper for the girl clad in red. He knew that he shouldn't be like her as it was a completely out of context and it would never happen. Falling for her was like falling down to from a chasm once he hits the bottom, the equivalent of being rejected by Ruby, climbing back up would be long and tiresome.

He knew this full well but now? Now that they're basically a one call away from talking to each other he can't help but inch closer to that same chasm that he so desperately wanted to avoid. So sighing heavily he hugged his daughter closer.

Penny didn't mind hugs especially one from her father it was just that it seemed off somehow. She dropped her clear book containing her music sheets, turning around she faced her father worry evident in her eyes. Salix quickly picked up on her reaction, smiling back at her with reassuring eyes.

"don't like hugs?"

"No, I don't mind them it's just…." Penny trailed off looking for the right words

"That I look troubled?" Salix answered for her. Penny nodded slowly "Yes….What's the problem dad?" she asked.

Salix closed his eyes, sighing as he does so "Well I guess, in medical terms you can call me a addict now..." It was an exaggeration and overly so, describing his problems of the heart… or rather problems with the more troubling and metaphorical version of it, problems with his love life to Penny. Usually, self diagnosis was often frowned upon by doctors but right now he knows that he is an addict for that thing called 'love' or love sick in layman's terms. Opening his eyes he saw a Penny on the verge of crying, hands tightly wrapped around his body.

"DAD! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WON'T EVER GET SICK! Wha-what...WHAT IF YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND...AND..."

If Penny were a normal girl -soft hands, pale complexion, averagely strong arms and so on- her continuous pounds to his body would do little to no harm to him. But this was Penny the android, the peak of robotics with her nearly indestructible synthetic skin; the strongest most, durable skeletal frame work; and the most powerful bio-mechanical synthetic muscles which are no doubt stronger than any human's. It was all of those technological marvels that were hitting him straight to the chest, given he himself was to blame for all of them hitting him in full force.

So thru sheer will power and the most flimsiest retaliation in human history Salix manage to hold Penny's hands "PENNY PENNY!" he manged to stop Penny, somehow. He chuckled, pain evident in his labored breathing "You know Penny if you keep that up I may really need to go to St. Seans" Realizing the pain she'd cause her dad she rushed to get ice packs. Laying it on top of his chest she kneeled down and bowed her head asking, a sign of great penance. "Sorry Dr. Salix I...I..." Salix got up and hugged his daughter bringing her back to the sofa for more hugs. "Don't call me that ' '. remember were family, not robot and master, father and daughter that and nothing else is our relationship...Besides, it was my fault, I didn't mean to worry you like that Penny" he chuckled once more, only now did he realize his awful wording "Now that I realized it I probably said a few... actually I said a lot of things that would be cause for confusion this really was all my bad...Sorry Penny"

Penny remained quite but she nodded in agreement. They remained that way for a few moments until Penny broke the silence "So... What _do_ you mean by the whole 'addict' thing?"

Salix felt the uncontrollable urge to remain quite and completely dodging the question but a part of him knew that that would cause more trouble than good. "Well...Let's say I've got it bad for a certain some one" He sighed "Who that girl is, I won't say but I'm more than sure that she won't see me in that way ever.. no chance and I just... I tried to stop myself from falling for her but somehow I keep screwing that up and..." He growled at himself embarrassed at the topic his being forced to talk about or rather a topic that he couldn't stop talking about once he get started "GAH! I don't know anymore..."

...

Penny looked up from the hug smiling and giggling as she does so, her spirits being uplifted thanks to her father sudden brake in character. "Awww dad! I never knew you still had it in you to be like a quirky, fidgety, lovesick teenager!"

Salix hugged Penny tighter as a from of punishment, his voice filled with faux anger "What do you _mean_ 'quirky, figety, lovesick teenager'? I am anything but. And you of all people should know that!"

It was bliss to see her father so out of rhythm, usually he was the smart, cool and charismatic always carrying a certain aloofness, never wanting to be too formal, the ambivert doctor that would handle all of your medical needs day in, day out. Now upon bringing up the topic of love he was reduced to nothing but a blushing idiot. And she enjoyed the fact that she was one of the few that saw that side of him. So she hugged her dad closer "Awww But dad! You're blushing!"

Salix stomached his daughter, nothing to strong thou "What do you mean blush!? I didn't do that!" Penny retaliated with her own punch hitting the exact same spot she's been hitting her father, causing the man to writhe in pain. But before she could worry Salix looked back up with a silly face as if he was faking the very real pain in his chest he wouldn't want to make her worry again after all. When Penny was giggling and relieved from the worry of accidentally hurting him again, giggles and light banter between father and daughter filled their living room.

Standing up Salix started to play on his favorite movies to watch an old movie but it was a classic hit. Settling for a spooning each the father and daughter started to dive in to the projected world that is the movie in T.V. inside their living room.

*Ring~*

The appropriately cute ring tone Salix set for Ruby's calls and texts caught his attention. Dimming the lights of his phone as to not bother Penny from her viewing he viewed the message {Gud P.M Salix} He smiled typing in a quick reply {Sleeping early tonight?}

{Yeah I've got a job interview lined up tomorrow after all}

{Oh yeah that, see you tomorrow Ruby}

{C u tom. Salix}

{Good night}

{Good night}

Was smiling like an idiot over a simple text conversation par for the course when your in love? Salix found himself asking the same question to himself. Setting down his phone he continued watching the movie with Penny, the fact that he has work and a very important interview coming tomorrow completely flying over his head.

* * *

The next morning.

"Welcome doctor!" A nurse greeted as Salix walked in his clinic. It wasn't the rarest thing to see a doctor who's part of a hospital to have multiple other places of practice. It was just the most efficient way of earning more money thou, Salix was more than set in the money department, he was currently practicing in only three places the once that he cares about, St. Seans, and the two clinics that he build from the ground up with his own hard work and sweat. Along with the current nurse in duty for that day, a sense of pride always filled him whenever he enters the doors of his clinics all named after him in some way.

"Morning Lila. Got anything in my plate?"

"No doctor, you're mostly free" she then sighed in sympathy "Or well until someone calls you and work piles at you quickly after that"

Salix sighed himself sharing Lila's sentiment "I know... Well at least _I_ have business to deal with today"

The girl cocked her head side wards "And that is?"

Salix smiled warmly, thou trying to hide it as much as he can "Well I've got an interview coming up" He then placed his things inside his office, the nurse followed her until the door "The girl will be my new secretary here and the other clinic"

Lila nodded "Ok doc! Can I get her name so I can greet her"

"Ruby Rose, wears a lot and I mean _a lot_ of red and... I guess she's pretty small"

"Got it! I'll send her in the moment she walks in" With that the nurse closed the door on Salix.

...

"Nothing to do huh?" Leaning back at his swivel chair the doctor closed his eyes in order to rest his eyes...Well at least that was his plan upon closing his eyes the doctor unintentionally drifting to sleep. Early in the morning clinics weren't the most visited establishments since foot traffic or general checking in patients tend to come later in the morning to late night. So there was no reason for anyone to bother him in his early morning power nap, well no one except the early bird that is Ruby that is. Walking in the clinic, Ruby was wearing her casual attire blue jeans and a red blouse; hanging behind her back was a red leather sling bag. Lila smiled and welcomed the girl "Welcome to our clinic! Is there anything that needs checking?" her earnest smile, made her welcome all the more well...welcoming.

Ruby smiled back and walked to the front desk "I'm here for a interview with Salix" The nurse's expression turned into one of fascination, not many people call the doctor just 'Salix' after all "Oh you must be the applicant doc Salix was talking about" she pointed towards the doctor's office "Over that way please!"

"Thank you" After giving her curtsy farewell the girl in red walked in to the sleeping doctor, his features seemed to have been amplified as the gentle white beams from the accent lights shone down on him highlighting his pale skin and pristine white lab coat; his light brown hair draping down on his face thou messy and unkempt it served to beautifully deviate from the glaring whites of his medicinal fatigues. Subconsciously the girl sat down in front of Salix's desk watching and admiring his smart and cool looks, slowly a slight tinge of red graced her face as her eyes tracked up and down marveling him more and more as she does so. Leaning closer to get a better look at the doctor she saw his figure, he was well built and his body looked slick he definitely took care of his body even thru his busy schedule. And again her subconscious got the better of her as her hands wondered to his face slowly, gently, and full of warmth she allowed her hand to settle in his face, cupping his cheeks as she does so. "Huh?" Salix mumbled as Ruby woke him up

"Eep~" Jumping back to her seat she straiten herself out and pulled out her resume from her sling bag. "Salix... _Saaaaallllliiixxxxxx~..._ **SALIX!** " calling out her name she tried to keep a straight face as she does so

" _WHAT WAS I DOING! OH GOSH OH MA GASH! I was looking...then staring... touching even! GAH!"_ Her blush spread across her face like wild fire as she thought of all the stupid things she's done right then and there " _Why... i mean we're friends, right? we won't be a...a...a...a thing no... no way he's...he doesn't even see me that way... yeah he doesn't even see me that way_ " keeping those thoughts were the best plan of action but somehow a part of her was nagging and tugging at her heart strings, that feeling of bitter-sweet.

"OH uhh... hi Ruby" noticing the red spread across her face before fading to nothingness was...curious but did she see him sleeping? And what was that warm feeling in his cheeks just now?

The two sat their frozen both looking down at the brown envelope that contained Ruby's resume, a heavy atmosphere building between the two.

Quietly Salix took the papers trying his hardest to not break the proverbial ice knowing full well that it will do him no good, why would it? he was new to these sort of things. Unfortunately, his efforts were brought to ruin as Ruby glanced at him side long not really knowing what she herself should say so she settled with the easiest, most obvious way out of this suffocating feeling, talking professionally.

"That's my resume please look over it" she said as she was motioning towards the envelope, mimicking her movements Salix opened her resume and started looking over it thou not seriously. "So how is it?" she asked too soon but not realizing that she did so "Y-yeah i-its good" he fumbled an answer. " _Why now?_ " The two thought, both having a hard time forming words and making a decent sentence out of them. Trying to look anywhere but each other, they both stood up in unison and Salix held out a arm for her "C-congratulations er... Ruby you're hired" she smiled back at him, taking his offered hand shake "You make it sound like you were hesitating"

"Well sorry if I have to _at least_ check you credentials before I actually hire you" he retorted, thou all in good fun

Ruby crossed her arms in false disbelief "Well I know that" she huffed before smiling, glad that somehow they got the normality and not ruin the relationship they had and thought that they couldn't get further from becoming, friends.

* * *

A few hours passed since the doctor and patient's small cutesy farce took place now trying to get a feel of her new work place she settled for a seat beside Lila who was currently teaching her how to manage the medical records of the patients and the use of a much more advanced model of the good ole cash register and just as she'd expect there was no difference in the way the newer model was handled it was simple press this and press that, nothing too complicated. Once Lila showed her the great magnitude of different types of medicine that was held inside a medicinal drawer beside them, she began teaching the girl the basics of finding the appropriate medicine that Salix would call for, rows and columns of distinctly colored medicine all being stuffed in to Ruby's brain " _How can they memories all of these?_ " she began to think since, surely they can't right? In her estimate there were at least a hundred or so of uniquely named medi-

"Lila, teach her _properly_ " Salix chided as he approached the drawer himself.

"Look here Ruby" Pointing towards the bottles Salix started teaching the girl himself "These here are the same drug only in different and brand, the arrangement from front to back determines the potency and arranged by columns are the different types of drugs all from tetracycline to antacids" He then looked at her with a smug look "Of course I don't expect for you to remember all of them" he challenged as he walked towards the restroom.

Ruby's cheek puffed not wanting Salix to get the best of her "HMPH! I can and I will!" she then started eyeing the containers to memorize them, determined to win such a strait forward challenge from him.

"Suite yourself" he shot back.

Lila looked astonished, was that the same doctor she was working for? And this girl, to be able to do that? Interesting! She whistled at Ruby, getting her attention "Wow... I mean just Wow~ how did you do that?" she asked carrying a impressed look on her face, which Ruby replied with a tilted head and confused expression.

"Do what?"

She snorted "That! How did you do that!" flailing her hands towards the men's bathroom

"I don't get it"

"Oh for the love of- how did you manage to get doc to have a expression like that"

Ruby simply tilted her head even further not knowing what Lila is trying to get at

Lila sighed before she elaborated "Well usually Doc is like" she coughed trying to capture the essence of the busy body doctor that is Salix "'Lila get 500ml of Vitamin supplements' or like 'please handle the patients outside and call Dr. Claire for help tell her I called and needs help' Oh oh oh and this I like 'Please pass me my scalpel' he said that while his left hand was busy with an Alice clamp and his right with forceps, like... how can you hold the scalpel while holding those"

Slacking her shoulders lower she sighed and gestured towards Ruby "I mean he doesn't really become like _that_ often only around people he's comfortable being with"

 _"I get to be one of only people who sees that side of him_ " feeling a little of those familiar jitters for him, she started focusing herself back to memorizing answering Lila's question before doing so "Well I guess he's pretty comfortable with me!" she chirped.

"Or you know maybe he likes you? and" she gasped for additional affect "Maybe you two are a thing!" she laughed at her own joke expecting the smaller girl to tell her off or maybe even laugh at the joke. But she didn't expect Ruby to suddenly have a Tomato for a head, bit back a laugh as she knows _exactly_ what was happening to the little girl. Thou if Lila was asked Ruby is a tad bit...well tad bit is a exaggeration for the eight year gap but still isn't she a little too young for Salix? Don't sweat the small stuff, she thought to herself as she was en route to finding a way to make Salix spill his guts if he also has it bad for Ruby.

So giggling lightly at the girl she patted her in the back "Well I hope you two work out" she mused, watching the girl's blush turn sink to a deeper shade of red. Finding a new source of entertainment for the moment she kept teasing the poor girl who felt like she was being tortured, internally denying that they would _work out_.

Walking out of the bathroom feeling refreshed Salix walked towards his office, Lila however had other plans for the doctor so resting her head on one arm and bearing a huge grin she tried her best to keep her voice as even as possible "So Doc...Do you by chance have anyone you like?"

Salix caught the question thrown at him and since it was often thrown at him in work and well nearly everywhere he masterfully dodged the question "Of course I do Penny, my daughter, I love her"

"Pff...Don't give me that doc~!" she whined yet still trying to pry off from the doctor as she can "I mean anyone whom you want to take to the altar?"

Now _that_ caught Salix off guard making him stumble ever so slightly, glancing at Ruby while doing so. Quickly averting his eyes from the girl he fixed his posture and looked at Lila "I have someone..." Lila's smirk grew while a smile crept up from Ruby's face, her heart swelled with hope even if she denied the prospect of being with Salix to herself over and over again.

"So if its not too much bother can i kn-"

"I'll leave it there someone and only someone is the answer I'll give" he quickly stopped Lila from prying any further, switching back up to his more formal 'doctor-y' voice "Please tend to the patients you two"

And just as he said those words a few patients walked in the clinic eager to have their health checked, looking at the patients Lila gave them her own brand of professionalism a winning smile and hospitable attitude. The two completely dropping the conversation as their patients started walking in. Ruby doing the same dispelled her flushed face for an equally professional smile, her blush considerably tuning down.

Hours when by as she dawdled around with the prescription medicine that she was tasked to work on and the arranging, retrieving and managing the files she was asked to retrieve. More vigilant than ever Ruby decided to evade the topic of 'love interest' after getting to know more of Lila. She was kind, no denying that, and she was also the best senior she's had in a long time. Like a sister she rushes to her aid whenever Ruby was in a pinch, needs help discerning medicines from each other or needs help in general. She was kind of like Yang.

But as she is kind of like Yang she was also fond of prying _useful_ information from the girl. Asking questions like "Who do you think that someone is?" or really the one she's always hinting at not even trying to do it discretely either "So…Do you think it's you?"

That same smirk too…. If not for the different face and different colored hair Lila would be a spitting image of Yang. But of course, like Salix, she somehow managed to avoid the questions countering with questions herself. When Lila gave up with pushing Ruby into Salix –for now- they had a seemingly normal conversation while they're doing their jobs.

5:40p.m.

Ruby's shift was about to end " _Not bad for your first day_ " she thought to herself as she gave another patient a curtsy farewell and their prescribed medicine, sighing to herself as she sat behind the counter.

" _Me and Salix…_ " She never really gave the thought to consider a relationship other than friends from her and Salix. Salix shared the same sentiment but Ruby, unless she is a mind reader, wouldn't know that. But….. he was kind, caring, easy-going –around her at least-, smart and… Feeling the heat from a light blush she tried calming down herself until there were no more traces of said blush before thinking again.

" _We, me and Salix…. a thing…..that sounds_ " She took her time to reaffirm her feelings making sure that everything was in line before she made her decision " _Nice…Pleasant….no Wonderful!"_ the pleasant being in cloud nine was soothing knowing and acknowledging that fact was enough to make her jump for joy, squeal in excitement, smile like a idiot and…." _What if he doesn't feel the same way? and there was that 'someone' too._ " She shook her head, freeing herself from such negative thoughts she pumped her fists in determination. She was Ruby Rose! She was the happy go lucky and energetic patient that the doctor came to know. " _Even if it's a slim almost none existent chance I"ll…I'll TRY!_ "

*Click*

The gentle sound of the door rang through the room, Ruby being the only soul around to hear it she looked towards the source of the sound. Seeing Salix step out the room she sat straight and held a straight face. Somehow after confirming her feelings for him she could easily hold a straight face around him now, and now her eyes could trace his movements and small shifts in mood.

And now did he…

did she look beautiful.

Salix smiled as he glanced at her one or maybe a lot of times before she left his clinic. Feeling his heart flutter at the sight of the girl his smiled widen as he looked down to his feet " _Yeah… Even if I get denied by her I'll try"_ gathering his new found resolve. He walked towards the girl and leaned in closer poking her nose "Bye Ruby"

Checking the time he was right 6p.m. time to go home. So smiling and poking him back, picking up her bag "Bye Salix!"

Skipping on her way to the door she propped herself forwards, bowing almost, and giving Salix one last look before they part ways.

"See you tomorrow!"

Salix chuckled "Check in early!"

"Yes boss~" Ruby drawled out as a response as she twirled around and started walking home.

" _See you tomorrow…_ "

* * *

 **~Fish**

 **Phfaaa~ Well like what Ruby did I also sighed in relief...I finally got a damn chapter out after what is like... a few weeks? IDK but either ways Thank you for reading, really thank you! Like before please leave a comment it makes everything better! I'm not asking for any more, thou anything more would be nice.**

 _Well time for me to talk a little_

 _Is it acceptable if I say I lost the grove for some time? Yes? Why thank you! Well other than that there was also the fact that OH MA GAD SCHOOL EATS SO MUCH OF MY TIME...*sigh* well at least I'm sure that in the end of the day there's always a thing I can do to relax myself which believe it or not is this! Writing! Well there's that bye see you guys in the next ch!_


	10. Doctor's home visit

**===Doctor and Patient===**

 **~~~Doctor's home visit~~~**

"Good job as always Penny" Salix praised as he walked toward Penny's Piano stool, hands behind his daughter's back, rubbing in circular playful motions. Penny smiled, it was always a pleasure to have him praise her, she giggled "Well that was the first thing you taught me" she mused. "True I heard that kid's brains tend to develop in amazing ways, improving their cognitive responses and perception by leaps and bounds. So….That's why you learned that first" Salix explained.

"I'm an android" Penny shot back, finding her father in the more _incoherent_ side of himself. "And it was my first time to take care of someone like a daughter. You can't exactly blame me if I got my robotics and biology wrong. I never knew parenting was so demanding, even if I was taking care of the technological wonder that is you." Salix quickly explained.

Penny wasn't wrong, after all, why teach her how to play the piano manually -involving the most crammed crash course of how to play the basics before teaching it to her- if he could have just downloaded it in her? First Penny wasn't _just_ a simple adding machine that was there to serve him, no, that was literally the furthest far cry from what Penny was to him. Penny was his daughter so just inserting random information in her mind that way was not how he wanted to raise his children after all; second he really sought to give Penny the experience of 'Living' even if some people saw her as nuts and bolts stacked on top of each other.

Penny giggled "It _is_ fun to see you act like an idiot" Salix smiled at her, her words are getting sharper he'll give her that "Well It is also fun to see you act like an idiot you know that" he playfully rocked her back and forth in their seat

Penny retaliated; playfully hit her father in the chest "Lunch?" "Anything but beef I ate way~ too much yesterday" Salix answered following his daughter as they both made their way to the kitchen. Penny was about to get her apron to start cooking before she stopped Salix dead on his tracks "Dad I can take care of the cooking you know that right?"

Salix was a world class doctor, able to seemingly bring people back to life and cure all the sicknesses that were within and sometimes outside within the boundaries of his expertise. He was anything but a great chef, Penny was the witness to the horrible abominations that are his cooking. Her first year of being his daughter was spent on learning how to cook and my did she thank the stars that she did so, since if she didn't her taste receptors would have already break down a long time ago.

Salix gently started shoving his daughter towards the stove before he sat near the counter tops "Well I want to talk to you about something" he pointed towards the stove, urging Penny to start cooking "So just cook while your dad talks, that way I won't be able to pull a Frankenstein and make my own monster"

Penny started uncontrollably laughing, nodding at her father who gave her a bow as she started to cook, pulling different knives, ingredients and spices off of the kitchen's over head cabinets and refrigerator "What's it about?"

"Well what if I told you dad has…." red crept up to his face as he scratched the back of his head, who knew coherently forming sentences was hard when you were talking about you're unrequited crush? "Has… plans to get… a girlfriend…."

Loud clangs and crashes filled the air with the drop of the utensils that Penny was once holding alongside Penny's cute squeals, she gasped shortly before hugging her father, jumping up and down on place "WHO? CAN I KNOW? WHEN CAN I MEET HER? IS SHE NICE? YOU THINK SHE'LL LIKE ME?" Penny's words came out as quickly as they started. It was nice that his crush speaks that way nearly all the time so he was quite accustomed to it if he does say so himself.

Salix smiled; at least the prospect of possibly having a 'mother' was an idea that Penny didn't hate all that much in fact, as he sees it, she's hyped at the thought. Thou, she might not see Ruby as a sort 'mother-figure' no, she might start calling her mom and all that but nothing else, their relationship will likely stay as close friends.

"Can't tell; same answer; hopefully soon and besides you see her often enough already; definitely; you guys are already close buddies. Does that answer your questions?"

Penny nodded, her head shifting back and forth quickly and excitedly. Penny was overjoyed, overly so, who knew that Salix actually had a 'someone' and to have the guts to be actively go after her, and be willing enough to talk to her about it, thou thinking about it Salix wouldn't talk about it to nearly anyone else, really he had two options either her or Ruby, the only ones who regularly sees him as Salix and not Dr. Salix and the ones whom he'd trust with these kinds of _sensitive_ information.

And his answers too! " _Can't tell_ " well she won't be knowing who that 'someone' was anytime soon, what a shame " _Same answer_ " well she'll leave it to that since it was really the same thing as the first answer

" _Hopefully soon and besides you see her often enough already_ " now that got her hopes up she'd 'hopefully' get to see her soon and my is she looking forward to that 'soon' never mind her first thought of not knowing any time soon. There was also the 'you see her often enough already' her curiosity piqued even more at that, like it wasn't already; at least he'd given her a clue! one of the nurses? the other doctors? business partners?

" _Definitely_ " It was nice that her father found someone who was nice. He deserves nothing short of the best after all.

But it was at the last part that Penny's irritable yet extremely cute squeals turned to a hum of curiosity " _You guys are close buddies_ ". Interesting! She thought to herself as she eyed her father intently, pin pointing down a few candidates based on the limited information that her father gave away.

Of course her curiosity got the better of her as she absentmindedly helped Salix pick up the utensils that she had dropped from her reaction slowly pin pointing down one candidate after the other using logic and available memories stored in her about her father's reactions towards his female friends then crossing them to his descriptions and oh what an interesting answer she got: Ruby Rose.

Who else really would he fall for? his reactions of her since her return party up until his reactions whenever he was on the phone –she hopes that Salix wouldn't discover that she's been secretly looking at his phone to see who was making him smile like an idiot and giggle sometimes- it was clear that Ruby was the one who manage to catch the heart of the great doctor!

"Ok that's everything" Salix set down the remaining pot lids that Penny had dropped, looking at his daughter he snapped his finger in front of her face "Systems check…..Penny are you ok?"

The slight tinge of worry that lined Salix's voice was nice; it was the little things that always gets her. His willingness and the abundance of fatherly affection and care that he would shower to her was sweet.

She smiled and answered him in a cheerful voice "Of course~! All systems: nominal. No damage what so ever! I just got lost in thought. Sorry dad" she then playfully punched her father "Why did you overreact? I' m fine!"

"Well you are my daughter so I won't exactly allow harm to get my cute pile of gears" Salix petted Penny giving her a light peck on the fore head. "So what were you thinking? It's got to be quite the thought to get you to look like you were frozen in time." Salix smiled

"Well~" Penny opened the stoves and started to sauté a platter of finely chopped onion and garlic "I think I know who that 'someone' is" she mused.

Salix raised a brow at Penny's statement, confident that she wouldn't immediately know that the 'someone' was Ruby. He scoffed "Enlighten me then?" his voice taunting, and it was then and there that Salix issued a challenge that would land him inside the pitfall of horrible, horrible failure.

Penny gazed at him eyes shining as she took the silently issued challenge of her father "Well…..Hmmmm~…Ruby~!"

If Salix's feet suddenly staggering and dumbfounded expression wasn't enough to confirm her obvious and overwhelming win then his quick barrage of retorts and quips saying things like 'good try' or 'tough luck' whilst stuttering will surely give him away.

"…Penny you at least tried which is more that what most if not all people could say….yup." he finished, his hands crossed and while nodding to himself.

"But dad~ you're stuttering and acting like when I caught you talking to that 'someone' over the phone" she tackled him, hands not touching her father's shirt so as to not soil it.

Salix quickly hugged her back sighing "Ok ok….. I can't keep anything from you can I?" Penny went back to the stove and continued cooking "Nope!"

"So now that you know…..what do you think?" Salix asked "What I think?" Penny asked back, more as a confirmation rather than anything "Yes, I mean Ruby's…..Well I think she just _perfect_ and…. I think she's….well….. I don't think she sees me that way and… " Penny shushed her father pouting at his self-loathing "Don't say that! You definitely have a chance there's no way that you don't!" Penny's voice was filled with determination, pumping up her father and encouraging her with the best she's got.

Penny quickly set the heated dish on a empty stove to set and prepared to cook a soup to compliment the dish "I really do think you have a chance with her" Salix smiled at her kind words, E for effort, at least she tried cheering him up "Thank you Penny" He replied with his voice compensating for his daughter's enthusiasm.

Penny pouted at her father "No, no, no I really do think that you've got a real chance!" she pressed her point, Salix sighed "Ok then, what makes you say so" Salix moved to the cupboards to retrieve plates and utensil that they'll need for dining, setting the table up as Penny was adding the finishing touches on their meal.

"Well Ruby's kind and you're kind too, she's open in regards to things involving love, and whenever the others would pull me into their girl talk the Ruby's description for the ideal man fits you like a glove –give or take a few things-" The two were already serving the food on the table both already in their respective seats in the table Salix on the table's front with Penny just to his right, once they did so Penny continued " _And_ ~ Yang and Blake would always tease her with the fact that the two of you are dating" Penny' words definitely gave Salix the peace of mind and confidence that he needed to actually go for it, sure he said that he would actually go after Ruby but this, this was what really got him to go thru with it…..that and the images of a smiling and laughing Ruby that dallied in his mind while Penny was talking.

"I…That's…..Thank you Penny….. That really meant a lot to me. It really does." Salix's smile seemed to have reached his ears, pleasant images of himself and Ruby filling his mind.

"You're welcome dad"

The two started their meal, both equally interested in the other's day. After knowing each other's day, more of the same, their topics started shifting from one and the other, laughter, and joke filled tirades filled the room until finally their topic rested with Ruby and Salix.

It was mostly a one dimensional conversation, with Penny talking the most, her thoughtful remarks and enthusiastic words of encouragement giving Salix quite the earful thou it was one that he didn't necessarily found annoying, in fact it was nice to know that she found the idea of Penny and Ruby going along well when they finally get together.

Wishful thinking was nice; he never knew that it would feel his head. Love wasn't really his area of expertise both because he hasn't experienced it and he didn't find the thought of 'love' to be all that appealing. All those negative thoughts about 'love' were washed away when Penny finally entered his life. Once, he saw her as nothing but a pile of circuits and sheet metal that happened to be the most advance piece of technology that he'd help develop. But after his first few encounters with her he grew quite attached to the android, project "P.E.N.N.Y" as she was called back then, and once she was up for adoption and integration in to the society Salix immediately jumped the boat and took her in as his own, his daughter. That day the once alien idea of 'Love' filled him, taking care of and nurturing Penny was quite the pleasant experience….no a most wondrous experience that taught him of the concept of love, thou it was 'fatherly love' Salix's old perception of love corroded and subconsciously he grew quite fond of the idea.

And now he was perusing a new type of love, and oh did he love the new trail that he was following, one that would eventually land him on Ruby's heart.

* * *

*Ring~* Ruby.

Salix reached for his phone, quickly looking at Ruby's message {Hallo Salix!} smiling subconsciously his hands started typing a response {Afternoon Ruby. How's your day?}

Penny set down her utensils and moved her seat closer to Salix to see the obvious conversation between him and Ruby, the doctor not minding her one bit mostly because he was too absorbed in his phone. It was interesting to see him in such a state, Penny could get used to seeing his father like this, smiling like an idiot with eyes trained on his phone glistening with happiness as every message from Ruby came in.

{Hey wat do I do when I'm sick & alone in home?}

"WHAT!" Salix unceremoniously exclaimed, worries filling his eyes. Ok never mind Penny couldn't also get used to Salix's worried face. "Dad what happened?" Penny asked as she herself was starting to worry for her friend "Ruby's sick" he flatly answered, the doctor in him taking over and assessing the situation.

{What's wrong Ruby?} Ruby's answer came slower than expected, Salix's mind started diagnosing her over the phone {Idk I just got sick : (…} " _She's feeling sluggish, no immediate signs of sickness either. Biggest contender right now is convulsions god I hope it's not that"_ He sighed trying to calm himself down and act professional while doing so. It was just another check-up of a patient.

{Are you sure it just appeared out nowhere?} After two blissful yet tiring weeks working with Salix and Lila, Ruby already knew when Salix was in his 'doctor-mode' as she would call it even if it was over the phone {I think der was head ache bfr I slept & yah now that I thought about it I'm burning up 2}

Salix breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that it wasn't as bad as he originally thought, his smile came back {That's good. for a second there you had me worried} Finally voicing his concern, over in her room Ruby's smile stretched across her face even more, happy that he was showing her a very chivalrous act like that. Salix messaged again {Can you take care of yourself alone there?}

{Sure, as well as a dead cactus can, I guess?} Salix snickered at her remark, " _She might need help_ " he thought to himself as he was typing {Want me to come? I can definitely help and I've got nothing better to do today so I might as well} Ruby's face turned flush just as Salix realized the gravity of his words if Ruby choose to accept his offer, his cheeks flushing red as he did so. They will be alone with each other while Salix takes care of a sick, beautifully cute, and sweet Ruby for what could be hours. Salix quickly replied {but you don't have to say yes of course I'm just giving options and such} and just as he did so Ruby's response came out to {No prob salix go ahead}

"BAD HAND!" Ruby scolded as she grimaced the fact that her hand wrote it in their messages and even had the audacity to send it over to him. But she felt her heart swell a little, as it stands right now she really did look forward to seeing the doctor everyday in the clinic and she was sure that seeing him now would make her so happy, so why not let him go to where she is right now? But apologizing to her hand she stared at her phone waiting for a response from Salix.

" _She….she can't be serious right? I…I…I mean I wouldn't hesitate to go there in a moment's notice if she is"_ his face now held a wide, idiotic and definitely awkward smile. {Are you sure?} {Of course!} Came the immediate response of Ruby, who was doing the same her anticipation for Salix's visit and the care that he would give her was overwhelming the girl.

{I'm on my way, take care Ruby}

{I thought that was d reason y your going here?}

{It's nice to see you can still joke}

{Ofc I can}

{See you Ruby}

{C u 2}

Salix dropped his phone eating his food as quickly as possible time was of the essence after all –it wasn't- once finished he gave his thanks to his daughter as he rushed to his room to get clothed in a more casual attire fit for going outside, and of course meeting Ruby with.

Penny who was spectating all of the events unfold wore a satisfied face that wonderfully graced her features, seeing her dad like this was cute. The last time he saw him like that was for her first piano recital, admittedly she was also fidgety and excited about it as her dad is right now and back then. But to see it all over again and for him to be like this over a girl was not like him, yes, but it was a version of him that she enjoyed watching and the man himself most likely did so too. So taking it upon herself she set the dishes to the dishwasher and did some of the other household chores that the two had lined up for that day all by herself.

When Salix went down stairs he was already dressed in quite the simple attire wearing only a pair of brown Khaki pants and long sleeved t-shirt with his signature white lab coat on top of everything. Grabbing a choice selection of medicine for Ruby's cold Salix headed out to his car before seeing Penny hard at work, alone and doing all the chores. He gave himself a solid face palm, reprimanding himself for leaving his daughter all alone to do the chores, quickly moving to where Penny was he hugged her then started helping her clean the book shelves that held their study materials.

When he finished cleaning his first book case he turned to clean the next only to find a pouting and heavily disappointed Penny "What are you doing here dad? Shouldn't you be going to Ruby? Go get her dad!" Salix frowned, taking Penny's supposed words of encouragement as a sarcastic quip meant to bad mouth him and Ruby. "Sorry Penny dad didn't mean to…hey what if I make it up for you by doing all of this? how's that sound?" he answered with a gentle tone so as to not incite more anger from her.

Penny waved her hand across the air disagreeingly at the apparent miss understanding "No, what I meant is go after now! You'll never get a chance otherwise!" Salix looked at his daughter perplexed "So….You're not angry?" Penny shook her head carrying a sweet smile "Of course I'm not! Why would I be? I fully approve you and Ruby's up and coming relationship after all" Salix smiled, petting the head of his daughter "Good to see you can act like a decent parent….Thanks Penny I'll be going on ahead, love you and sorry for all the cleaning I'll leave to you" Penny motioned her hands dismissively downwards "No problem there dad. Now go get her already"

"Sure thing my sweet nuts and bolts"

* * *

…

Going thru the green district was the best, traffic is none existent and the gorgeous cityscape mixed with the greenery makes for a lovely drive across the district. Added to the fact that he was going to visit Ruby and take care of her for extended periods of time…. now that he thoroughly thought about it the way his brain worded his visit could easily be understood by others, especially if those others included Yang, Blake, Weiss, Tai, Sun,….. and now that he thought about it nearly everyone who're close to the brunette would easily misunderstand his intentions if he did word it that way. Well really he wouldn't mind it mostly because he can't do anything to alleviate those thoughts from them once they started having them and also because then….then people would start thinking that they are a good for each other, that they are a compatible pair just like how Penny sees them to be.

Steering off to the next corner, he moved in a steady pace not allowing his current train of thought get him in to an accident. His mind played over Ruby's childish yet beautiful smile, wonderful, he could always imagine her that way, after all, that was the most captivating Ruby could be. And moments like those never came to far from each other. Somehow the girl's enthusiastic persona always allowed her to see the wonders of life and to be able to appreciate the little things; it was extremely enticing to see the girl that way. Like a whirlpool constantly dragging him in to the depths of the ocean, Ruby's lucid cheerfulness violently drags him to the same state, always laughing along and smiling with her as they observe the world around them.

Penny would do the same, thou it never really proved to be the _same_. Not because Ruby would outweigh Penny's importance to him, no, it was just that Penny would do the same only in the matter of how a kid would to their parents. Providing them with a pair of fresh eyes to perceive the world with them, side-by-side thou not completely so, as parents would always be with their children every step of the way, following them side-by-side yet constantly behind them supporting and nurturing them as they do so. Parental Bonds, Familial love.

With Ruby however it was different. Unlike with Penny, Being side-by-side with her meant walking those familiar roads with someone, someone that would laugh, smile, frown, and complain with him. Someone who would color his life similarly yet oh so contrastingly different from what his daughter would provide him. A new spectrum tainted with a shade different color of love, one only for him to give to her, plain and simple yet so complex.

" _For her only….. I like the sound of that_ " And there he goes smiling uncontrollably like an idiot again. Seeing that familiar structure and picketed fence he pulled over by the gate parking just beside the gate so as to not cover the drive way, the Xiao Long residence, definitely too big for a family of three that's for sure.

* * *

Stepping off of his car the man started walking towards the gate, casting a observant eye over the house. The mustang wasn't there, Tai's probably off on work; Yang's motorcycle was missing to, maybe she was taking care of her twins; and there was almost no sign of the usual liveliness that the household posses. Ruby was right she was alone. He rang the bell, waiting for a response before face palming of course Ruby wouldn't be able to answer to the front door when she was that sick.

{WC SALIX~! o}

" _Well that works_ " Salix smiled at her text, surprising how even thru the cell phone he could feel her enthusiasm coming out of the digital screen.

"I'm coming in!" Salix announced as he opened the gate and entered the premises of Ruby's home {Go ahead!} Salix smirked at her quick recovery; at least she wasn't so sluggish when it comes to texting, thou with practiced fingers like her's she was bound to be able to be able to text that fast even when she was sick.

Allowing himself in, he left his shoes outside the front door before entering –a show of respect- noting much changed in the house the same garage filled with all sorts of gaming and drinking amenities, the mini-bar, was still mostly the same; the living room not changing all that much and the rooms were still lined to intersect each other in the main hall. Well at least he knows were Ruby was. "Coming in~" he chanted before he smacked his hand away from the doorknob " _YOU'RE GOING INSIDE A GIRL'S ROOM…..AND THAT GIRL IS RUBY"_ writhing in pain Salix shrilled, he did a number to high on his hand.

{U ok?}

"I'm fine…I just hit my leg on something" he answered back over the closed door.

{Oh Come in then}

"Yeah...Pardon the intrusion then" Well no point in beating himself over that, he's still got to enter the room after all….and take care of her, while they're alone, inside her bed room. Thinking about all that was making it worse wasn't it and his brain wasn't making it any easier for him or –possibly- her. He didn't want to be an inconvenience after all and he came there to get her back up on her feet and healthy as possible too. What he was doing now was unacceptable and-

"What's taking you so long Salix?" Ruby peeked out from her room with blanket wrapped around her body, her head popping out from the top. Salix finally was snapped back into reality " _Did I really hesitate for that long?_ " mentally giving himself a mouthful Salix looked at Ruby "Yeah…..sorry Ruby" Placing a hand over her head he quickly took his temperature, his doctor-side taking over him and giving her a quick diagnostic.

" _She's pretty hot…about 49 degrees if I'm not wrong…Pupils are red. Sleep deprivation due to sickness? Sore eyes accompanying the fever maybe? her nose is a little flush…Runny nose, must be."_ His hands slithered lower to her face, his hands cupping her cheeks moving her face ever so closer to inspect any changes in her features " _Her eyes… eye bags… so she was that tired? Well that confirms that she was sleep deprived even thru the cold, runny nose might be the cause. Can't breathe properly so she just choose to stay awake rather than try to sleep without air…. Well at this point I'm about ready to call it a Flu thou, one last symptom then I could be sure."_ Salix raised his other hand and opened Ruby's mouth to inspect it " _Yup her throat is a lot more congested than usual isn't it…. god there might be accompanying tonsillitis_ "

Finally letting go of her face, Salix sighed "Looks like you have the flu and sleep deprivation and if you're not that lucky Tonsillitis" He then started walking back to his car to retrieve a few of his needed "But don't worry I'm your doctor so you'll definitely get better" He knew it was his usual brand of crusty talk to his patients, but this time he made sure there was a little more….. 'omph' in to it, more compassion with warmth to taste, the type that he would only give for her and her only.

…

Ruby's face started burning up –like her flu didn't already do it for her- her cheeks growing more flush like Christmas lights laid across her porcelain face. she tuckered her head inside her sheets covering her face from the outside world, she knows that her face was bright red. A part of her was screaming 'YES!' while the other was screeching 'Kya~', the contact was unexpected to say the least. She knew full well that contact was bound to happen he was a doctor after all, and to diagnose a patient without initiating contact is near impossible, but his hands….they were soft, almost like a woman's; their gentle, deliberate and through caress across her skin was vexing. The way his eyes scanned thru her features, it was as if he knew every recess of her face, their rounds and lines by memory. The sudden lock-in of his full attention towards her causing him to move ever so closer where a light kiss would dare start, it was all too…. magical for her.

Feeling her heart swell and her lungs desperately grasping air from underneath the sheets, she popped her head out of her safe zone and took in a deep breath.

"What was all that?" she found herself asking, her thoughts materializing into words for the empty house to take in and listen to…,save for the doctor clad in white sitting beside her and hearing every word of her inquiry. He answered plainly "My diagnosis..." his face considerably redden as he apologized "I'm sorry if I was too close to you while doing so…I just had to make sure and…yeah to make sure" he was grateful that he was able to control himself before he accidentally said 'your face just drew me in' how embarrassing was it if it were actually the words that came out of his mouth instead of its substitutes.

Thou that would definitely do one for him and make a nice, casual and suave confession of his feelings, but he steeled himself none the less telling himself that there will be time for all that, clearing his head from those thoughts Salix focused on the girl again, reaching out a glass of water and three different colored tablets to his patient.

She obediently took it, ingesting one of the pills slowly allowing the water wash it down thru her body. She paused and looked at the doctor "….What about the touching and… and closeness of our faces?" she asked before taking another one of the pills.

…

"That….well I needed to have a better view" he answered, looking away from her trying to hide his flush face. At least she nodded in response he wasn't sure if she believed him or if it's her drowsiness taking over her but she still gave a response that believed the answer he gave.

Taking the last pill Ruby slid deeper inside her blankets breathing heavily and sweating away. Prepared for the scenario for the scenario, Salix reached over to take a dry towel to rid her of most of the sweat and another that is damp with cold water to place over head.

He knew he shouldn't be enjoying the contact that they shared since it was caused by a disease that managed to put Ruby, full of life and youthful vigor down in her bed. But still, he is, he savored every moment of it taking care of Ruby with such closeness, the way he was free to caress her face to rid her of sweat and the way that he was able to stare intently on the half asleep girl was….wrong, given the circumstances, he was a outsider who at any moment could take advantage of her state while they had the entire lonesome of the house to themselves. Almost anyone who would care to look would see it that way.

But given that Salix was in no way shape or form the type of person who would do that, it turned into compassionate display affection from a man in love to his sick beloved. And every word of that sentence managed to put a smile on his face along with a deep shade of red.

Hours passed as Salix quietly and patiently waited for Ruby to get back on her feet. The medicine that he brought were top of the line prescription drugs meant to quickly treat Flu, only having one side effect, half a day on the bed, sweating her cold out while slowly suppressing the virus inside her body. It was wondrous how science was able to perform feats that would lead to the creation of these types of medicine, miracle medicine to some people but to him is just a bunch of molecules making up a compound that managed to do duplicate the effects of nearly five pre existing compounds that could do the same, simple enough.

* * *

9 P.M.

…

He was amazed, how the concept of time was easily lost when he was taking care of Ruby. He smiled reaching a hand to her face and caressing her with care, slowly leaning forward he planted a kiss on her lips before he sat back in his chair.

…

*Smack*

" _GOD DAMMIT!_ " Hitting himself square in the face as a form of self inflicted punishment, Salix started scolding himself " _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! you sir, are a well respected doctor across Vale and nothing can or will change that, so act that way and practice self control you and Ruby aren't even a thing yet YOU KNOW!_ " he sighed, the last few words that his brain used were…..demoralizing, it was right however. To Ruby he was nothing but a friend who also happened to be a doctor, so calling for his help would probably be a no brainer. What he did was wrong, he was just a friend after all, he had no right to initiate such closeness during the diagnosis and he especially had no right to kiss her while she was asleep and sick on her bed inside her own home none the less.

It felt like a ton of bricks hitting him in full force when he always considers the fact that Ruby might only see him as a friend and nothing more. He knew and wanted there to be more….but if that was what Ruby really thinks of him he has no right to complain, more likely he would smile back at her, a silent acceptance of where he stands as a part of Ruby's life, and leave that to that.

He looked at her "Do you want…do you like me too?" He knew she wouldn't answer and he knew this was unhealthy after all he was slowly losing all semblance of self control around Ruby.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. but I think you should really ask her that when she's awake" Salix glanced behind him, towards the voice, Tai. Standing up and moving further away from Ruby he looked at him, his body tensed up how much did he see? did he see him stealing a kiss from Ruby? "Sir…I…I…" with no better words to answer him he slouched on his chair and glanced back at Ruby "yeah I should" Tai nodded knowingly, smiling at the doctor "Just as I said. And doing it soon would be better to, stealing kisses, losing control and touching her face like that if I didn't like you for her I'd have probably sent you running for the hills"

"Sorry about that" Salix apologized "No problem, at least I can see that you like my little rose" Tai answered back, glancing at the sick Ruby too. Salix nodded "yes….I really do love her" Tai smirked, raising a interested brow at him "Well seeing that you used 'love' instead of 'like' you've got it pretty bad for her don't ya?"

"Yeah…."

Tai sighed taking a seat near the base of Ruby's bed "Damn kid didn't tell me she's sick…..so doc what's the problem?" he asked "Flu and a few other sicknesses, thou nothing to worry about I've already made her ingest some pills and later- in the earliest- she'll be able to wake up in 2 A.M. by then have her drink these" Salix handed another set of prescription medicine to Tai "And also have her take a break for 2 days have her be absent for school then if you need a doctor's letter I've already written one. It's beside her bed, on the table."

"Thanks Doc"

"No problem"

Both equally concerned for the girl the two started conversing about ways to take care of her over the next few days, Salix gladly gave Tai advice and all his know-hows on how to treat her sickness. After that it the two spent some time in relative silence both watching over the sick girl.

10 P.M.

"I've got to go Tai, thanks for having me over" Salix stood up and started walking towards the front door of the house "Yeah thanks for taking care of Ruby too" Salix smiled "No problem" he stopped before moving before he was completely out of the house, this was the best time to ask about _that_ after all "Can I have your blessings?"

"Blessings granted"

Salix's face lighten up, feeling the slight bounce in his step and that amazingly invigorating surge of determination Salix smiled "Thank you sir" and walked towards his car driving back home.

* * *

"Come on boss that was unfair!" Sun whined as he walked out from what used to be Yang's room along side his wife "When I asked for your blessing you didn't give it to me" Tai shot Sun with his punk face "And did _that_ stop you from screwing my daughter!?" Sun shrinked behind Yang, which made her giggle and blush a little. It was true that after Tai didn't give his blessings the two jumped the boat and ran away to have children by themselves, thou to be honest it wasn't before long after the twins were born when Tai finally caught up to the two of them. He was ready to kill both of them until he saw the cutest twins to have ever existed, stopping the inevitable blood bath that nearly happened. It did take some time before the family was able to reconcile with each other but when they did they became a happy family once again, every member intently waiting for Ruby to wake up once more. She then mused to her husband "Well Salix is a better man than you are you have to admit that hon" Sun sighed admitting defeat "True..." "And that's why I gave him my blessings" Tai finished

Yang nodded, before a she let rage fill her "But that still doesn't save him from doing that sneaky, sneaky steal. If I wasn't betting for the two to be together his face would probably be porridge right now!" Tai cracked his knuckles "Don't worry I already warned him, guy doesn't seem to be fazed at all thou. Doc's at least got some balls I'll give him that."

" _Scary_ " Sun thought to himself, he could have sworn the two looked like they were about ready to burst into fiery balls of doom and rage.

* * *

 **~Fish**

 **Well there's that...thank you for READING~! Sorry it had to be a little shorter than the last chapter. Again thank you please leave a comment constructive ones would be awesome since as I always explain it wouldn't only improve my writing it will also making you guys's reading experience which is what I always hope for above all!**

 _Well time for me to talk a little..._

 _Hey-yo~! thank you for reading again hahaha you guys are great. A friend of mine is awesome too btw he made a 'graphic novel' and well I don't know much about it but its a thing that he's doing and it kinda did interest me, for a moment I was like "I should do that too" but then I remembered I don't know how to code so there's that... Any ways TEAM MYSTIC *cough* sorry about that cough's getting worse hehehe. Well there's that hahaha bye guys see you next ch!_

 _(((*_


	11. Trying pt 1

**===Doctor and Patient===**

 **~~~Trying pt.1~~~**

His hands were flying across the body of his patient, swift and precise; beautiful and graceful; somehow Salix made his surgery look like art. It was as if he was an artist working on his canvas, granted that canvas was peppered with bullet holes along the abdomen and arms. "Doc. this is crazy! you know he is dead! why take him in the O.R.? He's basically dead!" Not minding the none believer beside him he continued his work quickly removing any and all foreign material inside the patient's body, then without even looking at the wounds his hands were already busy cleaning and stitching them close while his eyes scanned the heart rate monitor, breathing apparatus and the wound in the patient's arm, already making a visual in his head on exactly to tackle the bullet holes without further braking the fractured arm.

The heart rate monitor started picking up returning to the preferred 65 B.P.M "Prepare more nylon strings and get it in my sutures" he quickly ordered as his hands finished with closing the wound and his legs started to take him near the arm of the patient "Please get me something to cauterize this wound with" Everyone in the room shuffled around doing as the doctor ordered, the coordination in their movements were amazing. Having his trusted crew of nurses around him and a few obedient assisting physicians defiantly helped to pull out another 'miracle'.

Among those in his 'supporting crew' of nurses are the twins, Anne and Elise, his favorite…..or well his closest friends. They weren't his favorite nurse if he were to choose favorites it would probably be their seniors who were defiantly more skilled than the two of them –for him skill is what makes a good doctor/nurse and they _should_ be the favorites- but they were Anne and Elise. They were, surprisingly, delinquents who followed the doctor into being a nurse so that the three could chill out with each other for much longer…..or at least that's what the twins always say. He didn't mind thou as it is right now the two were performing as if they owned the place, if someone was going to give Salix his needed medical apparatuses it was them.

Already working on cleaning the patient's wounds, Salix drove the searing hot scalpel on to the wound lightly brushing it over and nothing more his purpose was to clean the wound and not burn it. Moving on to the next step, extracting the bullets, now his hands were gliding again his clamps were slithering inside the wound already feeling the bullet he began taking it out with great accuracy, putting the bulle-

"So~ Salix how is it with Ruby?"

He flinched, dropping the bullet accidently on the sterile porcelain white, his mind suddenly clouding its self with images of him subconsciously stealing a kiss from Ruby's delectable cherry red lips. His face was already turning in to a mass of red.

"W..w..well I-I-I it's fine…I guess…." he stutteringly answered, he never knew it would be possible for him to lose composure during a life-and-death operation. Everyone on the room started giggling at the obviously jittery doctor; his face was desperately trying to take back its lost composure while his hands were doing the same.

"AWww~ look doc's got a girl friend" Anne and Elise teased in a sing-song way immaturely ignoring the patient in front of them. "ANNE, ELISE!" his sudden outburst suddenly got the two to stop their full attention were placed on him "Can we do this later the guy's dying, get me 250 ml of type AB blood and start infusion while I'm removing the bullet and closing the wound….. You can help me later with Ruby…." his blush deepened when he finished his statement, promising that was probably the only way to get them to stop before they even begin.

They gave him a salute and rushed to get the blood bag that Salix asked for. Finally getting his peace and composure back his face returned to the regular calculating and observant eyes, stretching his hands and holding his tools properly aging he delve back to working on the body. Again his hands danced around and inside the man's arms and when the time came to bring in the blood bags Salix and the twins skillfully moved in tandem with each other being able to transfuse the blood while closing the wound at the same time. Finishing up the remainder of the stitching Salix motioned towards the clock silently asking the time

"3:00 P.M. doc" Salix nodded in response, his head already doing estimations on the patient's needed treatment after the operation. "After this let his body rest before injecting the I.V.s, about an hour would be enough, then after that start pumping in the I.V.s standard rate only increase them by a drop every two hours, stop after the tenth increase." walking towards the sink he started to wash his hands ridding them of the blood he accumulated from the hour long surgery "Then if the patient wakes up early and shows signs of pain administer light sedatives that's all…" he turned to face everyone in the operating room "Thank you for everyone's help I couldn't have done it without all of you here, thank you" he bowed his head slightly.

"No problem doc!"

"Another miracle from doc. Salix! Whoo~"

"I must admit that was pretty good Dr. Salix"

Well as to be expected he was praised by everyone in the room after all after Ruby's operation he became known as the doctor who can bring people back from the dead, a over estimation of his abilities but if he was bound to be known as a doctor one that can supposedly bring people back from the dead was a pretty good title. After saying his thanks he started moving towards the doors and to his clinic to have a most deserved break from being a doctor, maybe even texting Ruby.

"Doc Salix~ where do you think you're going?" Anne whistled as the two caught up with him "Don't we have to talk about Ruby~?" Elise chimed in.

He sighed remembering the promise he gave to the twins, he was bound to receive a lengthy interrogation from the two, sighing he looked at them "Sure why not? But at least let's talk in the nurse's lounge so I can rest a little"

"OK DOC!"

After a long conversation filled with 'wise words' and 'kya~'s from the twins Salix managed to recuperate some time for himself in his own room. It was a mess, their conversation was a mess that is, as soon as he started talking about the texts, the eventual visit, Tai's go signal, they were literally like the bells of a chapel, loud and meant to make your ears ring when you're in close proximity of them -Salix could have sworn that he almost go tinnitus from all the girly screeching and squealing- then when he started talking about the stolen kiss, accidentally letting a deep red blush bleed in to his features made the girls flip and their faces lost in their own imagination as if they took the scene further than what it was. And in the end the 'conversation' that they were should have had turned in to nothing but girl talk with **a lot** of shouting.

Well at least sitting in his chair, inside his beloved office, he managed to enjoy the tunes of his favorite songs Coldplay, Imagine Dragon, and Twenty One Pilots to name a few.

{Hey Salix! my sickness is gone!} Salix chuckled, this is what makes his day complete it really does, looking at the watch Salix sighed, Ruby was texting him in the middle of classes…..again {Yeah, I can see that so much so that I also see that it's time for your classes isn't it?} there was a short pause from Ruby before she answered causing Salix's smile to widen, she's already probably realized what she was doing.

Ruby's hands were on her phone in the middle of class, it was amazing how her hands seem to instinctively reach her phone and start talking to Salix when she was bored she just shrugged it off thou the topic being discussed was all that interesting after all. {Meh I'm fine ty u?}

{It's a long day so I'm tired, but I'll manage don't worry J} Ruby giggled at his text {never thought I'd c d day dat u'll use emotes =D} Salix replied quickly {You're a bad influence} Ruby nodded to her phone, her smile widening {IK}

"MISS ROSE!" a stern and extremely annoyed Glynda walked up to the girl snatching away Ruby's phone "I see that you are busy in the middle of _my_ class with" she glanced at the phone, seeing who's on the other side of the phone "With a bo- oh…Salix?" her face suddenly brightened up, her smile seemingly brought upon by a strong wave of nostalgia "You mean Browny?" Ruby nodded slowly "Oh my…." she giggled and texted in a quick message to the doctor {Hello Browny, how's life?}

Ruby's phone suddenly started ringing, a call, Glynda placed a hand on her thighs as she answered the phone "Hello Browny!" Glynda realed back from the sudden increase in volume from Salix "Ok ok ok sorry Browny I-" This time Glynda out right drops her phone, Ruby catching it in time before it fell. Looking back up Ruby was immediately shot with a death stare from Glynda, her eyes searing Ruby's skin and asking for her to return the phone.

Giving back the phone Ruby sheepishly tried hiding behind something, that something being one of the students within close proximity of herself.

Upon retrieving the phone Glynda started firing of a series of thoughtful hums and ohs before saying good bye and dropping the line between the two of them.

"Thank you Ms. Rose you make take your phone back, make sure not to use them for the remainder of the day" Ruby nodded slowly, her mind still processing what just happened between her blonde and the doctor.

But seeing that one of the proudest and strictest teachers of Signal turned into that one bachelorette that you're still friends with after collage or more accurately one of Salix's high school friends, Ruby could see a semblance of what Salix's group of friends might be.

Either ways from what Ruby was able to gather Salix, Glynda and another person made a plan to hang out for 'old time's sake' as Glynda puts it. It was amazing how quickly they can make plans to meet each other considering how busy the three of them might be and how one of the three wasn't even present to have a say on or even agree on the arrangement that the other two set up, trust between friends perhaps? Well either ways Ruby was interested on the three's arrangements now, her curiosity peaking when she heard that they were to meet after office hours inside the school.

The deafening yet liberating sound of the dismissal bells with their monotonous tunes signaled the end of classes for some if not all students but for Ruby it was her signal to start feeding her curiosity and see where the three are headed. What method should she use thou?

Slowly following them? She'd just look like a stalker then and that was the last thing she'd want to be known as by Salix's friends.

Casually following them, reason that she was doing so since that was her way home? It sounded farfetched Salix would immediately know that she was lying and again she would be seen as a stalker.

….

Well satisfying her curiosity is a little hard, if by 'a little hard' she means awfully hard task to tackle….Well there was the option of her just flat-out asking Salix or Glynda to come with… She then started texting Salix seeing as he was the easiest option between the two of them.

{Hey-ya Salix! /\\(0o0)/\\} she greeted, one that earned her a quick response from the doctor {Hello Ruby, done with school?}

{Yup!}

{Well that's nice, so why the call?}

{Don't like me calling u?}

{No, not at all, just curious really}

{Well

…

Her hands stopped and her eyes suddenly became down cast as a looked over the text another time. " _Maybe I shouldn't join in on them after all_ " she thought to herself as it dawned on her, coming with won't do her any good anyways and neither will it do good to them if anything she'll just feel awkward around adults –not that she does see Salix as a adult, she sees him as someone who was more who was beyond 'friend' or 'adult'- and they would feel responsible around her, maybe even retaining their well mannered pretences for Ruby who by all means should be considered an adult…..if not for her small frame and childish nature that is.

{Ruby?}

" _Oh right, Salix!_ " Getting herself together she started typing a response, throwing caution to the wind she went for the loosing gamble and typed in her response {Can I come w/ u guys?} for a split second there she swore she could hear Salix's chuckle {Sure why not? Oz and Lyly won't have a problem with you I'm sure}

A wide smile graced her face, she was invited! Feeling the overwhelming happiness fill her was amazing. It was as if she was allowed to do adult stuff…the clean matured adult stuff…things adults do! Like drink in a fancy pub maybe or talk about politics you know things that matured people do in their free time and such. Thou knowing Salix somewhat well enough was gave her the pretense that he would exactly be engaging himself in such activities, especially drinking,

Remembering how worried Penny was when her dad got drunk during her return party, the girl practically mumbling her every word and shivering slightly in worry for her awfully intoxicated father.

Now that she thinks about it what those the doctor do in his free time? Well there was certainly the talking to her part, their texting and calling being routine for both of them equally. Salix definitely spends a lot of time with Penny that's for sure hearing the gently smooth tunes of jazz piano playing in the back ground whenever they would talk over the phone and Penny being the topic of some of their texts. And if memory serves her right, Salix loves reading contemporary works of literature from all walks of life 'providing a view from different walks of life' as he puts it. Other than that she really doesn't know much about the specifics about the doctor not his favorite food, not his favorite songs nor his high school friends.

Well at least this was a pretty good opportunity to know them a little or fully well depending on how smooth things might go. The familiar tone for Salix chimed in urging her to cast her sights down on her cell phone {Knowing Lyly she's probably on her way to you and she's mostly likely going to ask about why you have my number so say hi for me}

* * *

Then almost as if on cue the woman in question tapped the shoulder of the brunette, earning a shrill squeak from her "So, Ms. Rose, how did you meet Browny?" Regaining her composure she looked at her professor and answered accordingly "Th-th-the hospital ma'am" she stammered before continuing "Wh-when I got in to accident about almost five years ago now and until I got out of the hospital he was the only doctor that took care of me. Then after that we started messing around with each other and even had a few fads together before we started texting each other and yeah…"

Glynda nodded satisfactorily at her answer a few stuttered words here and there thou she did manage to say surmise what Glynda could only assume as a year long relationship between the two –five if she doesn't the years Ruby was down under- smiling at the girl she patted her head "So you're like a little sister to Browny"

 _little sister_ …

She hadn't really considered it yet but what if he does only see her as a nothing more than a little sister? Her jaw was set open, dumbstruck at the new revelation. A few snaps from Glynda's fingers took her back to reality "Hey Ms. Rose what happened to you?" looking closer Glynda saw _the face_ , the one that surfaces when boy problems occur, quickly piecing it together she sighed and gave the girl a sympathetic pat on the back "Well sorry about that Ms. Rose but if I had to be blunt I think Browny does see you only as his little sister or worse still only a close friend" another pat "Condolences"

"Good going Lyly, bursting her bubble isn't what I'd call good counseling" Walking down the stair well Ozpin walked in their conversation "Age gap aside if you really like my friend then perhaps at least trying to go after him would be better rather than allowing Lyly here to single handedly wash away your hopes"

Glynda placed a hand on her hips, face full with faux anger "Well you clearly now a thing or two about girl talk perhaps you would like to tell me where this knowledge of yours originate from?" she smiled suggestively at the green suited man. Ozpin smiled at her "It's called psychology and counseling Lyly, perhaps I'd have to make you undergo two years worth of education classes again?" he teased before dragging Ruby along with them "That wouldn't be necessary sir" Ozpin chuckled "And now you address me politely?" Glynda chuckled back, her tone carrying a slight tease on them "Ok then Oz" "That's better"

"Any ways Browny told us that you're coming with us, am I right Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked as the three began moving towards the stout yet slick green Sedan of Ozpin. Ruby nodded reluctantly, before correcting herself "Well if it's ok with you sir and ma'am then yes"

"No problem"

The two answered in unison as they made their way in to Ozpin's car, the interior was much like Salix's car, it definitely held the professional images that their owners have, the interior devoid of any grime or dirt, the dashboard lined itself with ornaments that blended well with the car's classy feel the only real difference came with Ozpin's personal thermos of what Ruby could only assume is coffee and a smaller flask perhaps filled with a alcoholic substance, whiskey or Jin most likely.

Opzin found his seat in that of the driver's while Glynda took the seat beside him, legs crossed and hands waving about in the air, gesturing as she speaks, Ruby took the seat behind the driver's.

"So Ms. Rose obviously we can't keep calling you 'Ms. Rose' if we're going to spend time with each other for, what could only be, a few hours. So is there anything that you would like us to call you instead?" Ozpin asked

"Ruby would be fine that's what Salix calls me anyways" Ruby replied as she admired the interior of the car. Glynda nodded understandably after all she'd like to be called by her first name whenever a she would want to establish a friendly atmosphere with other people. Smiling slightly she mused "Speaking of which, what did you and browny talk about during my class?"

Ruby smiled thoughtfully to herself "Well we always…. _talk_. It became a sort of ritual for the two of us ever since I got my phone"

"So talking casually during my class" Glynda hummed to herself thoughtfully "Maybe I'll send you too Oz one of these days?"

Ruby chuckled sheepishly as she shrank herself behind said man's chair "Please no ma'am I…" she peeked over to the man in question "What is your position sir?"

Ozpin smiled "Well I'd expect you'd know who I am but I guess there are still some who don't" Ruby tilted her head in confusion before he continued "I'm the head master of beacon and Signal's owner too, I've got quite the titles I know, also please Ruby call me and Lyly by our first names mine is Zeit odd name I know" he smiled getting the pleasantries out of the way.

Ruby nodded in agreement to Ozpin's words, giving both of them her usual energetic and enthusiastic and beaming smile she struck a conversation with them as Ozpin drove in to the drive way and into the high way. Surprisingly, or rather as she's expected the two would also be timid professionals like Salix, the conversations they were having mostly revolving around Glynda and Ruby, girl talk and such, talks that Ozpin felt that he shouldn't be listening to.

Boys, other girls, fashion, food, cosmetic products then suddenly under wear? Of course at first Ruby felt uncomfortable talking about what she would wear underneath her garments around men but seeing as Glynda was comfortable about it –whether due to her absolute trust in Ozpin or the two more plausible cases she sees him as her older brother or she failed the see the man in him- Ruby started answering the question of Glynda although very reluctantly.

*Ring*

Pulling out her phone quickly she checked Salix's text {How are they treating you so far?} Ruby smiled typing back a message to Salix {dey're kind J} "Tell him were treating you well and we're pulling in on the bowling alley" Glynda answered for herself and Ozpin.

{dey said wer pulling in on the bowling alley}

{That's nice tell them 5 minutes and I'll be there, you guys can start without me}

{K, c u there}

{Bye Ruby}

{Bye Salix!}

Glynda smiled seeing the text messages that the two sent between each other "Well the only thing missing is 'I love you' and 'I love you too'" Ruby started shrinking again, face set ablaze with a bright hue of red. Seeing this all transpire beside him Ozpin sighed at Glynda "Lyly stop teasing her besides how can you even see her phone from here" Glynda smiled "Well I have better eyesight"

"But ma'am Glynda you have glasses~" Ruby whined pointing accusatorily at the pair of glasses on her face Ozpin chuckled, fixing the spectacles on his face "The girl's right Glynda, you do have glasses" Glynda turned over her crossed legs smiling at the girl and enjoying the idle banter and company that the student of her's provides.

"You know It's nice to have another girl to talk with it's always just you, Oz, or Browny" Glynda mused "Well I can definitely see that. What with you girls talking about under wears and such around me" Glynda giggled in an unruly yet somehow controlled manner while Ruby was blushing in such a way that she could be used as a match for a campfire.

Stepping out the car the three started walking to the front desk of the bowling alley, Ozpin started talking to the owners of the bowling alley with the man happily greeting the white haired headmaster back.

Ruby thoughtfully looked at him " _so they're patrons here huh?"_ Ruby thought to herself as she started diverting her sight from Ozpin to Glynda who was already sitting in one of the tables located beside the ball dispenser. The intricate café like setting of the place gave off a soothing aura while the music on the hand contrasted the atmosphere melodiously surprising the girl. The customers too were a sight to behold seeing kids running around while some other business man types drink coffee of in the distance taking in the unique ambiance of the establishment, seeing everyone with contrasting backgrounds congregate in one place was amazing. She could see why the three would enjoy spending their time with each other's company in such a unique and rare place in town.

Taking her seat beside Glynda she continued to scan the place to see if there was more to the already jam packed bowling alley, Glynda smiled at her "Nice place isn't it?" Ruby nodded "You would want to date him here wouldn't you?"Ruby looked at her slightly shocked before nodding slowly, a blush evident on her face "Well you remember about the Age gap that I said earlier? You do know that that isn't the only real problem with you and him going out right?" Suddenly taking a serious turn Glynda propped up her hand on the table, her face laying on top of her hand waiting for a response from Ruby.

"Yes…." she answered sheepishly "Well then you must know how easy it is for someone to break his image or maybe how laughably easy it is to completely shut out the flow of Salix's patients and maybe give him a tougher time to earn money, money that he needs for himself and his daughter all from one bad rumor about him and you once the two of you actually start dating?" Presenting Ruby with the full gravity of the situation Glynda continued "I'm not saying that the two of you shouldn't date, no, I think that you would become a fine partner for him. I could feel the attraction between the two of you, it's cute actually. But trust me when I say that he might face a very real threat in his way of life if one badmouthed person say that he's, say, a pedophile or he practices in the activity of paying someone to pleasure him, to put bluntly prostitution" casting a gaze on the currently downcast girl in front of her she sighed "Well I'm saying this because Browny is too good for all of that, as a very very concerned friend of him please don't go thru with trying to date him"

* * *

 **~Fish**

 **Well there's that thank you reading! Again it would be awesome if you guys would leave your comments in a way of a review since, as I've said before, it helps me become a better writer and for you, the readers, to have a more enjoyable time in reading! With that out of the way thank you for reading**

 _Time for me to talk a little..._

 _Finally someone shows concern for the eventual relationship between the two! Well hopefully it goes well both for Salix and me who is writing the chapter I so hope I don't Fuck this up... well there was this other thing called 'Exams' of course I don't know what it is, fully that is but apparently we're about to have them here in my school so *sigh* well at least I'm confident enough to be able to answer them properly and smoothly but it will seriously hinder Doctor and Patient I mean look I've updated late! so please be patient I humbly ask you deru! sorry for the slight racism there any ways..._

 _THANK YOU FOR READING!_


	12. Trying pt 2

Some of them might be exaggerations or far fetched, both women knew this well but both also considered the very real possibility that one of those infinitesimally small chances might become reality, a reality that would plague the doctor's fairly quiet life and turn it into disaster.

Glynda's insight on the matter and foresight on what might happen was amazing, just as it should, granted it was disheartening to hear all that at once, both for the receiving and delivering end of the words. Ruby did however see the concern and worry in her voice, she was genuinely worried for her friend and she could see where all that was coming from -the man could be frail at times- Ruby's heart felt like it was out of proportion all of the sudden like it was about to burst at any given moment.

Both women cast a heavy look on the other, the air growing tenser and tenser as they wait for Ruby's response to her query. Ruby's eyes started darting around, unsure of what to make of Glynda's inquiry more so what to answer with. It felt like smog with how thick and unruly her mind has become with the new perspective force upon her by one of Salix's close and currently concerned friends.

She didn't want to let go thou, like a glimmer of light in the endless dark tunnel her resolute determination and want to be with and live 'happily ever after' with Salix made her mind tick once again, as she moved forward towards the light, she found what hopefully is a satisfying answer for the blonde teacher in front of her.

So, steeling herself, she locked eyes with Glynda's vigilant greens with her own unwavering silvers her first and silent answer; and with that one simple act she sent a clear message of 'No' to the woman in front of her before closing her eyes once again. Much to Glynda's surprise Ruby's expected answer shocked her, perhaps due to her fierce way of delivery or how her eyes flickered with certainty but she was taken aback by the girls response, the thick atmosphere finally caught on to her. Keeping her eyes locked on to the girl she saw her close them with deep and controlled breaths to follow soon after, it was as if the thick atmosphere previously unknown to her didn't even faze her.

"If…..If any of that happens" she started, her eyes still closed "I would be by his side no matter what. If the world tries to take us apart or if false rumors and lies try to take him down, I will always be by his side comforting him." She opened her silver eyes "I know I can't do much and I know all the support that I could offer him would probably be 'It's ok I'm here' or 'Keep fighting I'm sure you will be able to get back on your two feet' I still want to be with him no matter what happens….. I know it sounds selfish but…..but I will go after him and try to be the girl of his dreams even if you like it or not" she finished with her hands pumping in the air.

Glynda's eyes widened she was…stunned, a part of her felt like it was ready to punish herself for ever testing Ruby's love for Salix after which she'll cheer for the girl so that her wishes will turn into reality and considering what she saw from the texts in Ruby's phone and Salix's recent texts to her and Ozpin her wishes may already be true.

 _If only I was the same….._

She thought to herself as she threw her arms to the air giving up on the tense yet short lived argument before she closed her eyes just as Ruby did, smiling lightly as she does so "Good for you Ruby…." she sighed while opening her eyes, finally ridding herself of her exasperations "You win, I hope it goes well with you two…good luck…" she stated matter-of-factly knowing full well that it was only going to get better and better for both Ruby and Salix. She then looked thoughtfully on the table as she crossed her legs once more and curled up her hands to support her face as she slouched on to the table; a sudden bitter-sweet smile graced her face.

Ruby felt amazing, cathartic, wonderful, euphoric…. there was many ways to describe what she was feeling right now her endless bounty of energy doubling all thanks to Glynda's approval of their relationship. The flurry of emotions in her ran wild with her thoughts being 'I wish Sir Oz would also approve of me and Salix' feeling more and more elated and suddenly talkative the exited girl tried to strike up a conversation with the other woman. She smiled then looked at the woman in front of her only to find her looking like she was detached from things; her eyes were filled with a thoughtful presence as if she was reminiscing of times long gone.

Suddenly robbed of her enthusiasm Ruby cast a worried look on to Glynda. Second guessing her options Ruby settled with staying quite and to instead wistfully watch the foot traffic and going about of the peaceful bowling alley that they choose to go to.

Silently praying that she had not tripped on one of Glynda's mines she started thinking on what to say to her, anything to draw her out her dazed state. For some reason she felt guilty for sending her into such a state, suddenly she felt sympathy for her even thou she didn't fully grasp what was happening. Maybe she should just…. Talk? talk about what thou? may be casually leading Glynda into a conversation was the right way to go about it or maybe just settling for the silence wasn't all that bad. Weiss and Blake were huge advocates on wanting peace and silence at select times of their days and usually it was the best option to give them that time of day for themselves with the silence that they enjoy surrounding themselves in and who knows? maybe Glynda was the same. So settling with silence Ruby continued being an on looker of the vibrant establishment around her.

The thick and tense air that wondered around them during their small argument faded in to a lingering silence that wasn't all that disturbing for the two but to anyone who would see them the atmosphere just shifted to the before of a storm.

Finally Ozpin, who was silently watching from the sidelines, decided that now –after their small tirade and Glynda's grandiose teacher façade waning into to one of longing- was the goodtime to enter in on them, well before a quick threat assessment. A good move since there was still some lingering weight in the air around them, ordering three cups of coffee two black coffees to his and Glynda's liking and white for Ruby since well that was a decent guess from his part the girl absolutely loves all things sweet and white coffee is as close as milk as it gets.

"That was a pretty heated discussion you girls just had" he said flatly laying down everyone's mug "Sorry Ruby I didn't know what you liked so I got you White" apologizing he took his own seat to Ruby's right and to Glynda's left. Breaking the silence that way didn't make any different well at least he tried . . . he was persistent thou "Would you want to talk abo-" "Oz I'll play a little, you know which lane you'll find me" taking a quick sip from her coffee, she headed out on to one of the lanes, her look turning to a flat out sad yet straight face.

Ozpin sighed as he watched the sober woman walking to her lane and bowling a few rounds, missing horribly or shooting the ball in to the gutter with only tens and below with a huge majority of them being zeroes. "Unsightly" he sighed once again as he took a sip from his own mug bearing the insignia of Beacon "Perhaps you would want to speak about you and Lyly's encounter?"

"Uh…I ….I'd" rather not… Ruby stopped herself taking the time to correct her words "Why not?" she was truly curious about what just happened to Glynda so being presented with the chance she jumped at it. "Go ahead then" Ozpin gestured with his hand and mug almost as if he granted Ruby the permission to talk "Well me and ma'am Glynda were talking about Salix and well… she told me to lay off on him and of course I said no and she….well she gave me the a go then she just" she motioned her head towards the gloomy Glynda who once again dunked her ball in the gutter of the lane.

"I see…" Ozpin answered before taking another sip "Well sorry that had to be your first impression of her" Ruby giggled softly "She's my home room teacher so our first meeting was the first day in school so her first impression to me is not at all broken! . . . In a Teacher-Student sort of way" she shrank as she corrected herself, not really knowing anything about the other woman.

"I guess now I know that she likes Black coffee!" she tried reeling herself back up before deflating again "But really I've got nothing don't I?" Ozpin chuckled to himself the student reports he's read about the honorees were proving to be right: high spirited and immature at times; highly intellectual in studies; accident during her second year in high school, certainly all of these facts are being proven to be true so far. He smiled patting her head "Don't beat yourself over it Ruby" A sip of his coffee "But Lyly's certainly seen better days" he smiled sympathetically at the woman.

"So . . . do you know why?" she asked not allowing her voice to go above a whisper "Why ma'am looks that way?" Ozpin took his time sipping at his coffee until it was about half full before continuing "Well let's say that 'Salix and Lyly had a history'" Ozpin smiled weakly at her before taking another sip of his coffee, making small whirlpools of his coffee by spinning his mug around in slow circular motions.

"As in, they were like. . . boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ruby clarified

Ozpin shook his head "No, Close, but no. . . Glynda wanted it to be that way, Salix didn't and wanted it to stay as just friends" he shook his head before he corrected himself "or rather 'family'" he stopped it there not wanting to give anymore as he felt that it would be equal to him giving out delicate personal information about the two, and he knew that that much was already too much.

Ruby quickly picking up on Ozpin's reluctance to say anymore made her share the silence with the head master. At least this time tension didn't build up between the two just them sharing the silence, like two friends genuinely spending their times observing the lay of the land or in this case the lay of the building.

"I'm sorry sir. . ." Ruby suddenly apologized, her head down cast and sullen. Ozpin looked at her quizzically for a moment before realizing what she was asking an apology for, smiling she patted the younger girl's hair again "There's no need to say sorry for Ruby, after all they're both over it Lyly not completely but they are more or less over it. If Lyly gave you the 'go' signal, then go for it, she obviously want you and Browny to be together for your and Salix's better and for her unfortunate worst" Wording it that way made Ruby feel slightly heartbroken and perhaps if the pompous professor currently bowling were to hear that, she would feel more than just heartache. But knowing that the two of them, sort of, were past it Ruby felt more determined to go thru with going out with Salix. . . . . . who was inexplicably called Browny by Ozpin and Glynda, shifting the subject to a much needed lighter tone one also driven by her curiosity Ruby asked "So why do you call Salix 'Browny'?"

Ozpin smiled at the question also feeling the much needed shift in mood Ozpin gladly began the story "Now that's a good question" he took a sip from his cup before actually starting the story, his own way of revving up for quite the story "Let me indulge you in a story from our high school days. Way back when Lyly really wanted to have a pet dog she always talked about how amazing it would have been if her family could own one. Key word being 'could' since her parents and her little sister were allergic to dogs but surprisingly she wasn't so being the lucky winner of the genetic lottery she wanted to own a dog for the sake of having one. . . and mostly as she said 'They were so cute and adorable'

So one summer morning me and Browny decided to bring her to the petting zoo so she could at least experience the pleasure of having a dog no matter how temporary. So for the entire day me and Browny spent the day watching and looking over a fifteen year old who was acting like she was ten, petting and talking to them with _the_ most childish tone I've ever heard. Then when we eventually have to go home she reluctantly planted herself on the ground with the pack of dogs surrounding her also rooting her in place.

Although it was a cute sight to behold we eventually managed to pry her and the dogs away from each other then we started to drag her back to her house. She of course got mad of us and gave us silly nick names I can't exactly remember the name she gave me but Salix got 'Browny' and since his last name was Brown the name easily stuck. And thus he was called 'Browny' ever since"

The story was. . . silly, what else could she describe it? A fifteen years old Glynda holding on to her dogs and them doing the same congregating around her as they did the same, what was more amazing was that that was the same Glynda that was her homeroom teacher. In Signal she was widely known as the strictest teacher who always valued discipline, always maintaining a level of professionalism that she expects from her peers and students. Who knew that she had those childish moments, well everyone will eventually have them no matter what kind of person they turned out to be later on in life, but still that _was_ Glynda Goodwitch.

Having that thought in mind how about the stern man in front of her, how about Ozpin, what were those moments of him and while she's at it what did Salix's look like? Silly like that of Glynda's? Maybe something childish but definitely entertaining? Will they have moments like that too?

. . .

She's getting ahead of herself more and more as time passes. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it wasn't a good one either, don't count chicks before the eggs hatch as they say. But it was that wishful thinking that did make her go thru with trying to be the one of Salix.

Dispelling all those wonderful thoughts aside Ruby smiled at Ozpin's story "Never knew Ma'am Glynda used to be like that" she mused while waving her head left to right. Ozpin smiled back raising his mug at her, agreeing with her "It's cute too, and trust me when I say that that wasn't the only time that it happened" speaking fondly of her, his eyes rested on her as he gave her another concerned look but choose not to comment as that would have broken the current much more light mood that Ruby and Ozpin had made together.

"Hey Ruby" Salix greeted as he took his seat beside her "Sorry to keep you guys waiting and seeing as Lyly's already out there playing out there I'm later than I expected, sorry again" well apologizing was certainly one way to make his presence known "Nice to see you too Browny" already sighing Salix looked at Ruby "Please don't remember that and keep calling me Salix. . . please. . ." his obvious dismay at the given name was well… obvious Ruby decided on teasing him thou "Sorry Browny they influenced me too fast" Salix's half surprised half saddened face was one of the funniest things in the world except it dissipated as soon as it appeared to be followed up by a his unconvinced look on his face.

"Well now that you're here we might as well enjoy the place" Ozpin suggested before Salix was able to throw a his own teases Ruby's way "Lyly's even finished so we can all have a small competition too if you two are up for it" not even waiting on them Ozpin stood up and headed for Glynda's chosen lane

"Why not?" Salix stood up before offering Ruby a hand "Let's go Ruby wouldn't want to keep them waiting right?" Ruby smiled "Yup~!" her voice jumped an octave as she took his hand and they headed towards the other pair.

* * *

It really didn't take long for Ruby and Salix to get absolutely crushed by the tag team of Glynda and Ozpin since the two were already well acquainted to the game what with their endless onslaught of strikes and such while the other pair, Ruby and Salix, lagged behind especially when it came time for Ruby to throw a few balls herself nearly all of them landing in the gutter save for one ball where she got a strike. A fluke it may be but it didn't stop her from celebrating and of course what kind of celebration of her skill would it be without her acting all high and mighty about the the strike? Boasting it to their enemies who intern smirked deviously at the girl before serving her another platter of strikes and -maybe- broken dreams.

After the crushing first game and the nearly hundred points of difference between the two teams Ruby didn't loose any hope and kept trying to score at least another strike. Never mind the win, what she craved now was that satisfying buzzer sound and the multi colored flashing of the board that occurs once she got a strike in, a high five from Salix plus the up close and personal bowling crash course that Salix gave her was also pretty neat if she do say so herself.

After game three Ruby was getting competent enough to score back her own deluge of strikes and the occasional spares closing the gap between their score and the other pair's. The two parties ended up with four games played all going to the Ozpin-Glynda alliance but, again, that the two crushing defeats and other two lost games didn't do anything to damper Ruby's competitive and outgoing self as she still celebrated the small victories that was given her, the strikes.

After her the adrenaline and her competitive self took their exit from the girl she was greeted to the sight of the four of them seating in one of the tables all exhausted but happy as they could be the highschool friends even sharing a light conversation with each other. Ruby's smile widened as she saw that Glynda and Salix were in fact in good terms with each other instead of a skirmishing with each other thanks to her conversation with Glynda. That sight only went to proving that Glynda was over Salix the conversation she had with her only serving as a small peak to the past and nothing more.

"Good to see you're working hard over at saint Seans" Ozpin noted still seeing Salix's lab coat over his polo-shirt, which Ruby quickly took notice to and corrected "Nah, Salix just doesn't want to remove his lab coat that and he also has _a lot_ of free time" Salix sighed, before giving a come back "You're one to talk don't you wear that cape of your's all the time? And don't you also text people during classes?" Ruby gasped as if she was being accused of a great crime "Well funny considering that 'people' that I'm texting with happened to be you" Salix shrugged "You have no proof of that" he shot back knowing full well that she has all the evidence in the world in fact the two biggest ones were just beside her, her phone's inbox and Glynda whom he chatted with over the phone of Ruby.

"I DO~!" she quickly darted her hands towards her bag, fishing her phone and hugging Glynda like a little child seeking protection in the form of her parent, just as he expected "I have THIS!" she flaunted her phone for Salix to see "And I have Ma'am Glynda to back me up! you can't bully me!" she finished, her tone exactly matching what a child would use. _Good defenses_ _Ruby,_ Salix commented, _Too bad I have a equally good comeback for that_.

"Point still stands" he started, a sly tone lined his voice "You were the one who started the text conversation with me _and_ are you really sure that you should be hugging the teacher who caught you in the act while the headmaster of your school is sitting besides her?"

Ruby flinched at that one but she tightened her hug on to Glynda as if expecting the older of the two girls to help her, sighing Glynda spoke up "You know you shouldn't treat my student like that" she hugged Ruby back defensively like how a mother would "Don't worry Ruby I didn't see anything and so did Oz here" she looked over to Ozpin with a smile "Right Oz?" Ozpin only nodded, finding the banter between Ruby and Salix evolve to encompass the four of them.

Salix raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift in the sides that his two best friends took "Aren't you suppose to be on my side?" Glynda shrugged finding Ruby's side more appealing "I like her side of the argument more than yours" she admitted, Ozpin once again nodded "Seconded" Ruby smiled mischievously, happy that her army beats that of Salix's Three to one.

Salix raised his hands in an conceding to defeat not even bothered that he lost this little skirmish of theirs _ah. . . those childish fits of yours never cease to amaze me and those beaut- no. . . now isn't exactly a good time to be lost in her beauty, control_ he placed his hands down as he ended that line of thought, looking at the scene in front of him he saw Ruby giggled and celebrated another victory over Salix, hugging Glynda tighter and tighter as she does so and Glynda squirming to free herself from the Ruby's surprisingly strong hug.

Ozpin shuffled thru the chairs and over to Salix sharing his thought in a manner of whispering "So Ruby's going to be the girl to take you to the altar huh?" Ozpin hummed at the thought while Salix blushed lightly at it "Where did you even hear that?" he whispered back, Ozpin pointed towards Glynda "She caught wind of it when you and Ruby texted each other over the phone, besides it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Remember when you talked to me about your new found crush?" Salix sighed at himself remembering that, yes, he did talk about Ruby multiple times to Ozpin thou he was very vague about it leaving specifics such as RUby's name and prominent features, still he nodded in Reply and Ozpin continued "Well your descriptions of that 'crush' of yours both physically and her traits lined up with Ruby's" Did he really let out that much? Salix found himself questioning his mouth's lapse in consistency about not revealing too much.

Well that was all behind him thou as he answered Ozpin's first question "Yeah. . . I just wish that she'd be willing to take me as her husb- scratch husband I wish she'll be OK with be being her boyfriend" he sighed in defeat. _Such pessimism, you just don't know how much she likes you. . . poor Browny_ Ozpin sighed before he the doctor's back trying to console him "Well you've at least got to try, a house wouldn't build itself after all" Wise words from Ozpin helped soothe the doctor's worries "Yeah, I'm trying all right. I just don't know how to approach her"

Ozpin was wise and learned like the headmaster of Beacon that he should be but even the wide expanse that is his knowledge can't cover the topic that is love unlike every other abstract concepts such as justice, good and evil or hate, love is a topic that he has the least experience in. Reason being not much people approach him in that regard and the other being that he hasn't experience it yet himself.

So going with what he usually uses in his other one on ones during counseling he said "That's good now that you've got the right mind set it's only a matter of time until you reach your goal-" he paused and once a great follow up sparked in his mind he continued "being with her" he pointed towards Ruby.

Salix blushed when Ozpin finished his practiced yet very real advice again thoughts of a future with Ruby flooded his mind. Raising his voice past a whisper Ozpin took Ruby's attention "I think it's high time you let Lyly breathe" Looking up Ruby noticed Glynda's face flush purple with lack of oxygen and immediately released Glynda running her mouth with her sincerest apologies. Glynda raised a hand at Ruby to stop her from going on never mind her aching chest Ruby might threaten her ears with the volume and speed of Ruby's release of words "It's fine Ruby, you didn't hurt me. . . that much"

Ruby angled her head lower "Sorry" and then this time she sat down at her seat like a well mannered student of Glynda. Glynda sighed, feeling responsible for the girls saddened features "It's fine really you don't have to worry, I promise I'm fine" Like a mother coaxing her daughter to calm down Glynda's voice lowered and softened it to draw out Ruby from that saddened state of her's "Really~?" Immature but as expected Ruby asked her like how a little kid would "Yes Ruby I'm fine" Glynda replied with ease "Ok!" glad that her convincing worked Glynda took a sip of her now temperate mug of coffee.

Ruby Rose, looking at her right now and seeing how she acted she very young and some what innocent what with the whole child-like act of her's and her features did wonders to accentuate that Ruby still held her youth with her and she was suppose to be twenty years old? Putting all that aside she was happy to find a sister or rather a daughter like figure in their group and in extension the school, she was quite the radiant little girl always enthusiastic and carried that easing mellow feel with her that soothes the soul, she could definitely see why Salix wanted to be with her. Lucky him. Now she feels that handing over Salix to this girl isn't that bad of an idea, not that there ever was something between them.

Ozpin chuckled at the latest display of Ruby's immaturity before chiding at Salix, again, with a whisper "I see that you are in to young girls. . . how pedofilic of you Browny" finding his remark awfully out of character Salix gave Ozpin a condemning look before Ozpin defensively lowered his voice "What?" Salix sighed "Please no. . ." Ozpin shrugged in reply "How ever which way you slice it you're still planing to date someone who is youn-"Before Ozpin could finish his speech Ruby perked her head towards the two men, curious as to what they are talking about "What'cha mouth'in of about~?" it isn't very often that the two men hear lingo speak from the younger member of the populous and when they do they usually brush it off trying their hardest not to mind the atrocious use of words. But the way that Ruby delivered it. . . eyes sparkling with curiosity, body perked up towards them, her petite yet ample figures flaunting towards them, and her close proximity of the girl was unsettling to say the least. Ozpin's cheeks flushed a little in a silent acknowledgement to Ruby's charms while Salix's face turned noticeably red unlike Ozpin's and his always doctor-like and professional demeanor breaking completely both men looking away to anywhere else except Ruby... and her features.

Glynda noticed the tinge of red in the men's cheeks, sighing she looked towards Ruby and pulling her back to her seat she said "Too close Ruby" Ruby followed cheerfully. Finally being able to stabilize the color of his cheeks and regain his composure Salix thought to himself _Ruby's awfully close today... not that I don't mind it_ and why wouldn't he?

*~RiNg~* *Ring* *R~i~n~g~*

As if in Unison the Glynda's, Ozpin's, and Salix's phones started ringing and their inbox being flooded by multiple texts and calls Ozpin and Salix more so than Glynda's. The three then systematically started sorting thru the more important parts of the text that were sent their way with Ozpin finishing first and already texting back his replies, followed by Salix and then Glynda. "Busy, busy, busy~" Ruby sang as she watched the three, who in tern chuckled at the younger girl. "It comes with age and our job. . .No matter how important these texts are I do have to admit that they were in bad time, I was still having fun" Ozpin sighed as he downed his mug of coffee and called for the bill. "What's yours Lyly?" asked Ozpin as he pulled out two ten Lien bills, Glynda settled down her phone on the table "Nothing much the faculty's bothering me with the summer festival's preparation" Ozpin frowned sympathetically at her "Well good luck with that, your going to need it. It's the biggest celebration in the school year after all" he turned to Salix "How about you Browny?" Salix sighed, his slight displeasure for the text that he got was evident "Patient's being hard on my nurses they said they want my word not the nurse's"

"Your pay this time Oz" Glynda reminded as she took the bill and gave it to Ozpin "I know, I know" placing the bill beside the receipt the three stood up and headed towards the cashier to pay properly, with Ruby following suit.

It never really occurred to Ruby that these three were busy adults that have a job to keep and bills to -like right now- since the entire time that the four of them were in the bowling alley all of them were laid back and in their 'chill mode' with their conversations easy, except for her talk with Glynda, and the small moments of banter between them was also quite enjoyable. Her time with them being overall enjoyable and so much so that she forgot to keep track of the time, what used to be 3:30 p.m. as they entered the establishment became 8:00 p.m. _Time sure flies huh..._ Ruby thought to herself as she stood beside Salix.

Glynda tapped Ruby's shoulder "Ruby, can I ask for a favor?" Ruby tilted her head to the side, curious before she hummed in reply "I usually wouldn't ask for a student's help, seeing that I can handle most situations myself anyways but now I need your help. Can you help me with organizing the event?" Without even thinking twice Ruby quipped her head back and forth, taking her teacher's offer "Why not? I'd be glad to help!" Glynda smiled at her enthusiasm, before she whispered a tease "Maybe you could also invite Browny over and confess to him there" Seeing Ruby's reddened features was nice and as Glynda could be sure about the girl's determination to help her would double with the prospect.

* * *

After paying the bill, the four of them parted ways with Glynda and Ozpin heading for the school with Ruby and Salix headed for Ruby's House to be dropped off by him. Their time in the car was spent in relative silence the sound of a piano and violin duet concerto playing in the back ground as they cruised the streets of Vale. Nearing green lane Salix decided that it was about time to break the silence between the two "Ruby... would you want to walk a little? There's a park nearby" he definitely wouldn't mind stretching his legs and feeling the cold night's breeze, Ruby hummed in agreement "That would be nice"

So parking his car along the road the pair walked got out of the car and walked towards the park already feeling that same breeze that Salix was expecting.

The near perfect silence that the park and in extension green lane provided the two of them was oh so pleasant with the sound of crickets and cicadas breaking said silence. Their shoes being drenched in the watery dew that the blades of grass held as they walk across the park, upon finally reaching the cobblestone walk way that pierced thru the park the two stepped on and started walking on it. "Hey Ruby... you like nice tonight" he complimented out of nowhere but speaking the truth none the less, she did look beautiful her pale complexion and the moon's gentle beams showering over her.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprises and her cheeks flushed a obvious red that was only hidden by the darkness provided by the night before she giggled cutely "You too, handsome" being taller and closer to the dimly lit lamp post Salix's materializing blush could be easily seen by Ruby if she were to look.

"Thank you, Beauty"

...

"Salix?"

"Hm?"

Ruby moved a few steps ahead of him before swirling in place, Salix stayed in place watching another one of her antics, she stopped then looked at him in the eye with that same glowing smile that he had come to love from her "You know... when me, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Penny" she giggled "Actually nearly all the girls that sees us together always assume that we're a thing" she mused. He nodded not really surprised as he's already heard this from Penny "And... is that a bad thing?" he asked not really sure why his mouth went with those words instead of... well every other sentence in existence. But Ruby's response surely caught him off guard, shaking her head she looked thoughtfully at him her eyes had a sort of longing in them "No, I don't have a problem with that"

"Pardon?"

Ruby's smile lengthen "I said: I. Don't. Have. A. Problem. With. That~"

"Really now..." Salix was dumbstruck with that but obviously inside his head he was doing flips overjoyed... thou Ruby didn't directly admit her feelings he was too excited to even consider that fact.

"How about you? Do you have a problem with it?" Ruby asked, her voice and her face looked and sounded like it genuinly wanted to know

Salix smiled before reaching for her cheeks, when she offered no resistance to his touch he said "No, no I don't" he took a step closer and Ruby's gaze locked with Salix's "In fact if I were to be honest I l-"

"YO~!" Sun walked up to them waving them a greeting recognizing him the two immediately made distance between each other, Salix's hands went to his side and Ruby's gaze flew to meet Sun "Sun~!" she greeted as Sun approached them. _Impeccable timing Sun_ sighing he greeted the man with his own wave "Hey Sun"

Sun flinched, only now did he notice that there was a moment happening between the two their reddened face and the sudden awkward aura said as much. "Was I interrupting with something?" He asked before getting a dual "No" from the two he nodded at the two's response _there was definitely something happening and I ruined it!_ keeping the thought to himself he sheepishly said "O-ok... yeah I see" _Sorry guys!_ Salix's phone suddenly rang, more wrong timing! Looking at the message it read {Doc Salix patient cn't w8 go here nw} _Oh great_ putting his phone back to his pocket he cut in the conversation between a uneasy Sun and oblivious Ruby "Sorry Ruby I've got to go, patient needs my attention" Ruby faced Salix "Ok... Thanks for taking me for a walk"

"Your welcome... see you Ruby"

"See you Salix"

And with that the doctor started walking towards his car, his evening already solved thou he really wanted to get to first base that night but, as always, that can wait since what he heard from Ruby's mouth was already easily more than enough _she doesn't have a problem with that huh... with us..._ already smiling like a idiot he shook his head and let the rest of his evening play out.

* * *

 **~Fish**

 **There's that :D Thank you for reading Doctor and Patient and please leave a comment, a constructive one if it's not to big of a issue since as like I always say It not only improves my writing and you guy's reading experience! Which is of value for me since I want you guys to enjoy. Thanks for supporting this FF by the way there's been a lot more reads and to be honest that is awesome! Thanks for the support!**

 _Any ways time for me to talk a little..._

 _YAY! OH MA GAD I finally got back to writing! Thanks to Philippine's oh so shity and unpredictable weather suspending classes I found time to write and get this ch out! I mean I swear the weather here is... *looks out to the window and the storm is trying to break a tree outside* Eugh... I can't even begin... Also there's this awesome game I've been ... addicted too... yeah its "Osu" Cool game, try it out also Pokemon Go hype is too powerful nearly all my friends have it save for me 'cuss I don't always have Wifi *sigh* Welp... Any ways that's all I've got_

 _THANK YOU FOR READING! SEE YOU NEXT CH!_


	13. There she comes

===Doctor and Patient===

~~~There she comes~~~

Walking thru the faculty Ruby was en route to meet her homeroom teacher, Glynda Goodwitch, or as she calls her now Ma'am Lyly. It didn't take long for the two to be good friends after all they meet each other in a daily basis and both women were comfortable with each other's presence a sort of sisterly or more accurately a _almost_ motherly bond started between them. Carrying a huge bag of decoration and materials to make a few props Ruby met up with her fellow students who're also helping the teachers after quickly asking for directions she found Glynda's where abouts and immediately went there. Dropping the box beside Glynda who was currently barking out orders to her colleagues and students with her signature calm yet commanding aura beaming from her, Ruby smiled before hugging her from behind "Ma'am Lyly~!" staggering slightly Glynda fixed disarranged glasses before returning the hug to Ruby "Hello Ruby" She greeted evenly.

After returning the hug she regained her previous posture and looked towards the on-lookers who were dumbstruck with the show of affection she's given to Ruby and immediately ordered them back to work like the lackeys she's made them out to be. Ruby stirred from her always jubilous self to give the older of the two women a concerned look "Won't they start hating you?" she quietly asked as if avoiding to sound rude, Glynda shook her head "Port, Oobleck, Peach, Geralt and Reah already knows how. . . Difficult I can be" She heaved a heavy sigh as she admitted that she can be heavy handed at times before continuing with a resolute face "So I firmly believe that the other's won't mind it and just pass it off as stress" she smiled at Ruby before going back to work with setting up her own side of the stage nearly devoid of any help. Ruby of course rushes to aid her before asking "And the students?" concern still in her voice Glynda paused before continuing "They'll get over it..."

Ruby just nodded as she helped with the set up work, of course, doubling as their team work was unparalleled and Ruby's back ground with dealing with someone who was difficult but warm in the inside -Weiss- did help with dealing with Glynda and their work. Satisfied with their work the two stepped back and Ruby handed Glynda one of her sandwiches "Want some Ma'am Lyly?" Glynda nodded before taking the bread and eating it humming in bliss as the flavor seemingly exploded in her mouth, impressed she turned to Ruby "Did you make this?" she asked. Ruby nodded before she scratched the back of her head shyly "I had help from Yang..."

"Ah! Your sister am I right?" she asked before taking another bite. Ruby nodded before asking "How did you know?" Glynda took another bite "Well other than we teachers have a data base of basic information about out students Salix told me a few stories, apparently you and your sister go hand and hand in pestering him when you were in his care." Ruby blushed, more because of shame rather than the name 'Salix' being called out "It was fun thou... hehehe" she tried saving face before she slumped on her seat. Glynda chuckled before taking another huge bite this time to emphasize that it tasted great "Still you helped with making these so the taste were better" she cheered.

Ruby childishly raised her hands before grasping Glynda into another bear hug similar to the one she did in the bowling alley, after sometime of bearing the pain Glynda puffed out her pompous chests and inhaling a sharp breath of air to recover. "So childish..." she teased while petting Ruby none the less, Ruby smiled "What can I say? I'm a woman child!" _Wasn't that suppose to be an insult?_ Glynda asked herself as she looked at Ruby questionably then she wrote it off as another one of her childish whims so looking back to their finished work, admiring it "Your work doesn't look like a child's thou, It's quite impressive" Ruby nodded agreeably.

After taking the short snack break the two continued with their work and started making the other half of their assigned work the only thing slowing them down being the occasional students asking for instructions or the other teachers synchronizing or -like the students- asked for more directions. Looking at her right now Ruby could see the beauty of Glynda and where it lies. Her outstandingly beautiful face and her high attunement to efficiency. She knows since she did go thru that phase, like Yang she was also once a lesbian or more specifically a 'lip-stick lesbian' and with her own standards she took her time appraising Glynda's features.

Curvaceous body, check. Perfect complexion, check. Tough shell yet soft interior, check. Come to think of it Ruby seriously considered dating Weiss back then and know, yeah, she can see their similarities and their faces and attitudes. Well, give or take, Weiss' complexion was significantly whiter thanks to her being pure Atlesian.

"You'd make a great Girlfriend..." Ruby mused as she finished assessing the more matured woman, Glynda tilted her head in wonder "...And this is coming from where exactly"

"Why from me of course!"

"Thank you for the flattery then..." she trailed off before wondering into another topic "...Speaking of, how are you and Browny?" She asked as she fitted another plastic rose on to the stage as per Ruby's request

...

"Ruby?" looking at her, Ruby's face was starting to paint itself with red, she sighed reading Ruby's expression "Did something happen?" she asked as with her voice imitating that of a mother scolding her daughter. At that Ruby nodded slowly "Yes...no...maybe...I dunno" Glynda sighed clearly dissatisfied with her answer "Come on Ruby vague details won't get us anywhere. Besides without it how am I suppose to help you" she generously offered Ruby, thou her voice did sound casual it was filled with warmth. So Ruby tried to control her blush before talking about the night after their bowling game.

"Well at least you two now know that you like each other" Glynda mused as she finished making a little crown like ornament for a flower gate "Good job" she praised thou her voice was dismissive since she already expected it after all Ruby stammered a sentence out as a response. Not picking up the meaning of the gibberish that came out of Ruby's mouth Glynda continued "A bit of a shame that your brother-in-law cut you two off when you where in the moment thou" another batch of sputtered words came out from Ruby as a response once again dismissing Ruby She sighed but then looks around before continuing "But that just makes this place perfect for your first kiss then" she points at around proud of everyone's work. Ruby nodded at Glynda's suggestion again with her cheeks burning red with her blush as to be expected and finally she was able to make a coherent sentence "Of course you made it possible!" Came the simple response of Ruby "Thank you Ruby".

"So was there any effort from his side yet?" Glynda asked as she walked around the festival grounds with Ruby following before her. Ruby tilted her head "What do you mean 'effort from his side'" Glynda issued a few orders, checked with the teachers approaching her, and was also giving suggestions at what to do with the current materials some students she passed were not using, Ruby was surprised at how how her homeroom teacher could multi task easily while holding a conversation with her, given her replies were a little slow she didn't mind "By 'effort on his side' I mean has he started to court you yet?"

Courtship - A period of time where one takes their time to persuade their choose partner to be engaged into a romantic relationship or into marriage.

Ruby's face blushed more as she started thinking on how a gentle man such as Salix would court her. Singing her a song? Giving her chocolates, roses and perhaps a teddy bear to remember that occasion? A moonlit dance in a garden? Or maybe something simple like... homemade dinner.

*Snap*

"Ruby widening the range and constantly growing on your imagination is good... I just hope you're not going to use it in invoking strange and questionable scenes in your mind" Glynda's voice was stern and the look she was giving to the dazed Ruby was judjmental in the lightest, Ruby shook her head in opposition "NO, NO... I- uhhh" Glynda hanged her head before straitening it again _It is natural to fantasize about your crush_ Glynda reasoned as she let Ruby off. "Yes...yes...Ruby I got it already you're _not_ thinking of anything bad" she said, thou her voice implies the contrary. "And with that reaction I would guess that Browny hasn't thought of a approach yet"

Ruby shook her head before correcting herself "Well it _looks_ like he doesn't" Glynda shrugged knowing him and his vast intellect the doctor could probably whip something up, she just hopes it's to Ruby's liking. "Then expect something to happen soon" Glynda mused as she was whisked away by others who needs her helps with the festival preparations, waving her a goodbye and calling it a day Ruby started her commute home.

{gud p.m Salix} she texted with a smile

{Good after noon too Ruby} he texted back before being followed up with a {It's already quarter to seven, a bit late for your text to come}

Ruby glanced at her phone's watch he's right it was already 6:47 just a little over quarter to seven but he's more or less correct {wow I just check dat now}

{See. Anyways why are you late?} Ruby smiled and decided to tease Salix {y do u want 2 know?} Ruby knew Slaix was a slow typer thou he has improved he was strangely slower in answering her this time, but the answer did came {Nothing, just curious really} she knew he was but was did he really want to know? It seems like it, so she answered quickly {Im helping maam lyly in d schul} this time Salix answers quickly as he regularly is {I see well stay safe out there} she smiled warmly with the small token of care that Salix gave her {Ok Ty Salix}

{Anytime Ruby}

* * *

Finally home Ruby started cleaning the place with Tia there to help her while also idly chatting with her daughter "Nice to see you're not working today too over at Salix" Ruby eyes widened before she sighed "Oh right... I forgot that I have a job at his clinic" she gasped "Oh god... how many days did I miss already!?" Tai shrugged "It's fine Ruby you're busy he would understand" Ruby shook her head defiantly "nooo~ Even then I should have at least said that I won't be coming to work!" Tai chuckled and gives Ruby a light choke hold something that won't hurt her but one that she won't get out from "Ahhh... You're just like Summer~" Tai reminisced warmly before ruffling Ruby's hair during the choke hold "Ahck! Dad! stop doing that I can't breathe" Ruby faked being hurt but was actually enjoying the treatment and the kind words of comparison with her late mother.

"So I know somebody already asked about this but... how far have you and Salix gotten?" he asked casually with no hidden agendas... well at least that was what Tai's intentions in Ruby's mind however she could already picture Tai personally going to Salix's and ripping his still beating heart from his chest if he actually did do _something_ to her, which he didn't at all. Her fear was even re-enforced with Sun and Yang's love story going a little like...

At the day they ran away from home to start a family somewhere else since Tai didn't give them his consent, Tai's fists were implanted to the faces of nearly all of Sun's associates primarily Neptune who was nearly beaten to death before the police came in and locked Tai in the prison for assault. Then, shortly after escaping prison, he started running amok, breaking all the Wukong residence's belongings then after rummaging for two days he managed to find clues as to where the pair of the sly blonde and the pun-tastic blonde took off to he started going to where they would be with the rage of his former persona as the fearsome yellow dragon gang boss being emanated in his every stride and when he eventually found them the yellow dragon broke every single one of his bones before personally throwing him to the sea to rot while carrying back his daughter who was currently pregnant to the twins, the two cutest being on earth.

It was...exaggerated Ruby knew that much and, yes, even thou that would be a good premise for a B-rate movie or anime of the same quality Sun's story was hold little to no credibility to it... except for Tai being a former gang boss...and that he was actually capable in escaping the prison if he wanted to...and that he could beat up any and everyone that goes in his way...and that there was a really high chance that Tai would do that to anyone who would run away with his daughter...and when she really starts thinking about it Sun's story actually held credibility to it doesn't it... what if it's all actually true? Ruby dismissed that thought as one, Tai wouldn't actually do most of the things in his story and two she didn't want all that to happen to Salix.

So choosing her words correctly she said "No where?..." her words were uncertain. Tai sighed and scratched the back of his head as if expecting something to have happened to them "Well he surely is holding back... even with my consent too..." he sighed "Maybe he's spineless? No. I mean other wise he wouldn't have stolen a kiss..." Holding back? Spineless? his consent? Stealing a kiss? From who? Ruby was confused, noticing her bewildered face Tai smiled and started clarifying a few things to her "You see I already gave Salix the go signal" Ruby tilted her head further "He has my permission to date you..." then Tai started back tracking his words to try and see if he missed out on explaining a detail on his statement that Ruby might have not understood "AH~! oh also he stole a kiss from you when he was taking care of you. you know when you had the fever and stuff"

...

"Take a seat Ruby, your face is starting to look like your highlights" Indeed it was Ruby's face started tinging in red once more and as Tai had described it her face was nearly the same color as her highlights. taking the offered seat Ruby started to wonder off to a specific dark recess of her mind one where there is a large amount of Salix's smiling face, serious face, his smart person charms and so on and being caught on the the words of her father a scene started to play out in her head one where Salix approaches the sleeping Ruby and places a gentle and passionate kiss on her lips, a chaste yet loving one.

*Snap*

It was already the second time that it happened that day and much like Glynda, Tai wore a concerned look on his face before he 'oh'-ed and looked at Ruby with knowing eyes. She was busted. "Ruby take that somewhere else please..." Tai sighed well like Glynda he expected this much from the adolescent Ruby... Well she _was_ twenty years old in age but adolescent in maturity. "NO! I was just...ehrm..." Tai waved at her dismisively "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Continuing with their menial tasks Ruby and Tai finished in relatively good time and with their residence already clean Ruby started cooking a meal for the two of them with Tai manning the chopping board and Ruby with everything else. With kitchen activities in full swing Tai decided that it was a relatively good time to talk more about his daughter and her eventual boyfriend's current relationship "So... you planning on attacking him or will you wait for his attack?" Ruby suddenly groaned in protest "Can I not answer?" Tai nodded "Definitely, I just kinda wanna know" he chuckled "Wouldn't want him to steal away my daughter after all!" Ruby laughed back thou wearily.

"Well I guess I'm waiting..." Tai nodded and kept chopping the greens on his chopping board "Well that's good, the man's the one who's suppose to make the advances anyways" Ruby nodded agreeably thou she was blushing.

"So what did happen?" Tai prodded, Ruby sighed before starting her story and like when she did with Glynda she waited for the response of her dad "...asshole..." Tai's mouth was a gap when he heard about Sun's stupidly timed entrance and him being completely oblivious of the situation, suddenly with determination he stood up and clenching his fists of the dragon he started heading to Sun's house. Already seeing the intentions and most importantly the trouble that her dad might cause, Ruby ran to the door and blocked it with her body covering the entrance "DON'T KILL SUN!" Tai chuckled intimidatingly "No no no I won't do that to him Yang will be sad if I did... no, I'll just give him a little beating for fucking up your moment!" Ruby tilted her head quizzically before looking at her dad once more "Wait... I thought you don't want anything to happen? What happened to the 'over protective dad' thing?"

"But Ruby...THATWASYOURMOMENT~!"

After that Ruby spent the remaining hours of the evening preventing another rampage from the dragon.

* * *

"Ruby led Ms. Peach a hand I'm fine for now so go ahead"

"'Kay Ma'am Lyly~"

Being tasked again by Glynda, Ruby started skipping her way towards her biology teacher who, like her name sake, had her naturally colored peach hair flowing with the wind almost like a flag signaling students as to where she could be found. "Ah. Ms. Rose I presume? Thank you for coming over to help" Peach greeted formally "No~ problem! What can I do to help?" Peach pointed towards the abundant bundle of Differently colored flowers charming roses, vibrant lilies, and gentle orchids where among the bunch "Just help us with arranging the flowers. Take one of each kind and place it in the basket, simple enough right?" she explained while doing it herself "Yap!"

"Then I'll leave you too it" Peach smiled at Ruby before she started going back to her own work, leaving Ruby with the task. _It was simple enough just repetitive_ Ruby thought to herself well at least she has enough confidence in herself to be able to absentmindedly do the task which leaves her with her own mind and some time to think. Ruby always thought that it was relaxing, the notion of being able to think to herself and observe the outside world and comment on it inside her own. Often times she found that going over the notes that her teachers had given her were the best way to spend those times of solidarity, efficiency at its finest, thou today weren't one of those days, today she found herself thinking about Salix again.

Slowly the scene in the park after the bowling night started replying in her head...

Gleefully skipping on the cobblestone walkway as if the rich dirt and lush grass were lava she smiled at herself and her childishness. The moon was beautiful that night and its gentle beams poured down on her pale and petite figure her features definitely were glowing that night.

Skip. skip. skip

"Hey Ruby... You look beautiful tonight"

She paused with her skipping and started balancing on one of her legs, her cheeks flushed brightly. The bright pink was obvious thanks to her pale complexion but thanks to the relative darkness of the night she planted her other leg firmly on the ground before she giggled to Salix's honest to god compliment.

"You too, handsome"

she answered with the same amount of honesty as Salix did

"Thank you beauty..."

He replied. Time seemed to have stopped at that moment the still night, the insects' soft tunes and dimply lit night-scape of the park encompassed them with a romantic feel. It was amazing the simple exchange of words meant a lot and Ruby, of course, took her time to go over those words twice.. trice.. as many times as she needed. Thou she knew she was jumping the ship that part of her that always nagged her seemed to have lost its edge especially with those words its voice that she was barely able to silence at times went completely quite her doubt was lifted and she was finally able to say to herself with full confidence " _he likes me too..._ "

"Salix?"

"Hm?"

This was one of those moments that won't ever come again, a once in a life time moment, it didn't matter if she had plans to confess during the festival it didn't matter now she had to confess and so mustering all the courage she could gather from herself she started skipping ahead of him. She swirled playfully to face him and... wow he looked dashing tonight... and before she realized it she was already staring at him scanning his face and everything that she come to love of him "You know...when me, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Penny" now that she realized it she was going to get no where if she starts a long story so she cuts to the chase "Actually all the girls think that sees us together always assume that we're a thing" she mused playfully, he nodded but his expression was unchanging as if he was already aware of this "And...is that a bad thing?" he asked, Ruby shook her head and started towards Salix's eyes thoughtfully full of longing for him her mouth started talking and her emotions taking a hold of her.

"No. I don't have a problem with that"

"Pardon?"

he asked as if unsure of what he just heard but that just made Ruby's smile wider as she started "I said: I. Don't. Have. A. Problem. With. That~" she said easily as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "Really now..." ahh~ his face was simply wonderful that awkward smile filled with happiness honestly one very reminiscent of Penny's huh... maybe she follows after Salix? But with that expression Ruby can't help but think, _all he needed to do was confess back at that point even if it's something as vague as mine_. But she really didn't want to wait so immediately she asked "How about you? do you have a problem with it?"

He smiled as he slowly reached for her cheeks, gently cupping them with his hands. Ruby's was in cloud nine during that moment and was simply waiting for what might happen next.

"No, no I don't" another step closer, their eyes locked with each other and the orbs of brown and silver locked with each other "In fact if I were to be honest I-"

"Hi guys~!"

 ***!SNAP!***

"Umm...Ruby... the board..." following Peach's pointed finger Ruby looked down to see her hand breaking the wooden board that contains the flowers that she was arranging, she looked at Peach apologetically and then she started barraging Peach with a series of incomprehensible sentences most of which are apologies. Peach held her hand out to shush Ruby "It's ok ms. Rose, you don't have to worry since its just the board" she smiled "You don't need to apologize that much" Ruby sighed in relief "Thank you Ms. Peach..."

"Again like I said, It's Ok Ms. Rose. Anyways thank you you may now go to Glynda oh and tell her thank you for sending you over we really needed the help"

"Your welcome ma'am~!"

And with that Ruby started her trek towards Signal's oval which was already starting to look like the festival grounds that the school's festival board had imagined them to be the center stage were most of the musical and dance numbers would be held in stood just above were the center piece of the festival would be; three rides located beside the track and field's store room all moderately sized and located close to the center of the oval's field; assorted food and merchandise stalls located all around the fair thou mostly the stalls congregate in the festival ground's entrance; gaming stalls were also found in the fair squeezed between other stalls; and finally the grand attraction of the fair and its center piece a giant wolf with deformed features its backs were lined with white spikes, its body was plated like the armor of knights but instead of steel they were made out of bones, its fur was jet black, and its face held a demonic animism fortunately it was just a wooden statue made to be turned to a bonfire as the festival comes to a close.

moving her way thru the festival grounds she started looking for Glynda who conveniently enough was standing in the stage and testing the view on top of it making her completely visible from outside and almost everywhere in the festival grounds. Rushing over to where she is Ruby started waving towards her "Ma'am Lyly~! Over here!" looking her way Glynda smiled at her before waving back and making her way towards the red haired Ruby "How did it go with Peach?" Ruby smiled satisfactorily "It went a ok! Oh! and she said thank you for sending me over I was apparently a big help" Glynda nodded agreeably "Of course you are"

"So what do you think with the fair?" Glynda asked as she raised a hand towards the festival grounds "It's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed "Thank you Ruby...oh~" Glynda's face suddenly lit up with a smile, her brows also raising in intrigue "What is _he_ doing here?" she pointed towards a man wearing what seemed to be a white coat, looking closer Ruby corrected herself that wasn't just a coat that was a lab coat and one that obviously belonged to her doctor, Salix. Ruby tilted her head "Yeah..." before she could call towards Salix he was already walking towards the two of them. As he was walking towards them he gave her a quick text {There you are beautiful} "Wha~!" Ruby squealed that was... so direct of him "So Browny's starting to learn how to compliment?" Glynda mused as she looked at Salix's message.

{Y r u here? nd wats with d 'beautiful'} She quickly sent a reply, with her face flushing red {Well you liked it when I called you that in the park so I thought I'd do it here too. If you don't like it I'll stop} Salix replied honestly {no no go ahead handsome} she reluctantly typed 'handsome' before replying back {Why thank you} looking at the approaching Salix he was chuckling softly at her text and smiling at her from where he was.

Glynda hummed amusedly "So you two are like that now after just one night?" she asked carrying a delighted tone with her "Y-yes..." "That's cute of you two" she smiled at Ruby before meeting with Salix "So what are you doing here Browny?"

"Nothing in particular, I just came to fetch Ruby" he smiled at Ruby as he said so "Ahh~ look at how close have you two become" Glynda smiled at the two of them both which both replied with blushes "You can take Ruby now if you want I got everything here covered. Thank you for the help Ruby" She gave Ruby a short hug which Ruby quickly gave back with more strength and squealed "AHHHhhh~ Ma'am Lyly hugged me!" When Salix noticed that Glynda was starting to lose her breath and was constantly waving her hands towards him signaling for help Salix decided to step in "Ummm... Ruby I think Lyly can't breath anymore" quickly letting go of her she started to apologize to Glynda.

* * *

~One lengthy apologizing and forgiving later~

Glynda walked up behind Salix while Ruby was busy testing out a few of the festival's gaming stalls "Where do you plan to take her?" Salix sighed "I honestly don't know... I'm not much of a romantic myself" Glynda chuckled "So all that in the park was a 'spur of the moment' thing?" Salix flushed red while staring at Glynda with a face as if he is saying 'how did you know' Glynda smiled knowingly "Well Ruby isn't that good at keeping a poker face and she also quickly submits to my constant prodding" Salix sighed while his blush died down with it "I guess you're right"

"So you really have nothing lined up for her?" Salix sighed unfortunately and looked at Glynda, eyes asking for help "Well there's the festival... Thou I think you're going to be the one who will be invited instead of the other way around" Salix perked up "Well the place looks nice, it looks great actually... so then I should just wait for her invitation then shouldn't I?"Glynda nodded "But you still have to prepare something for her"

"I should, yeah" and at that Salix started to think about something that he could prepare for Ruby, his mind started swimming towards the vast collection of novels that he has read during his life time to fish for a romantic idea for Ruby. Thankfully, although the amount of romance story he has read is few and far between he now has a general idea as to what he can give to Ruby. First and foremost is that it has to be something personal, something important either for you or your partner, in this case it would be something from him. Secondly it should be something that the latter will cherish and hold dear, something that the partner can draw memories from to remind them of the time both of you have spent together, right now Salix couldn't think of something that would fit that category so he proceeded. Finally it doesn't need to be some _thing_ you could give your partner a experience that will live in both of your memories, so simple walks, dinner dates and long drives could also be plausible gifts that can be given to your loved one.

 _That was rather detailed_ Salix thought to himself, amazed that he managed to create a guideline that he could follow. But that was exactly what he needed so quickly going over his head he started searching for a _the_ gift to present to Ruby. Then suddenly it all started clicking together, he started to smile before he recovered from his self induced trance "Well looks like you're done thinking" Glynda mused as she watched the entire brainstorming session that he didn't realize managed to slip into reality in the form of words "You know you sounded like a life coach for a moment there"

Taking it as a compliment Salix nodded appreciatively "Thank you" he then started walking towards Ruby, before looking back at Glynda to say his goodbyes "Bye Lyly"

"So where are you taking her?" Glynda asked before he could get to far "To the mountains...can I?" Salix asked meekly, Glynda smiled amusedly before answering "I shouldn't be the one to answer that" Salix nodded before pushing his point "Still, I want your approval" Glynda giggled softly before nodding "Go ahead, there's no classes tomorrow after all" Salix nodded

"Thanks Lyly"

"You're welcome Browny"

Salix started walking towards Ruby who was busy playing with her classmates in the firing range, while doing so he found that he was already staring at her but it didn't matter since why wouldn't he? She looked so beautiful that afternoon it was amazing that no one was after her in her school... _scratch that thought_ he thought to himself as a few male students started approaching Ruby. Salix reluctantly started walking towards Ruby to...stop them? he wasn't in the position to do so... sure he was thinking of ideas for a date but it painfully dawned to him that one, they weren't a thing yet and two, that he had no right to hog Ruby all to himself.

But... he can't help himself so slowly he approached Ruby and her would be suitors _Tai would have kicked your asses if he saw you idiots..._ he smacked himself _WHY ARE YOU THINKING THAT YOU'RE A ADULT ALREADY!_ _AND THEY'RE JUST KIDS!_ he face palmed _since when have I sunk this low? why did I sink this low... oh right Ruby... worth it..._ Finally regaining his posture he started eavesdropping on the scene.

"How about it Ruby would you go to the festival with me?" one of the boys asked before being followed by another sounding more desperate than the first "NO! Ruby please go out with me?" he said clasping his hands together after that another boy asked then another, six in total. _Wow_... Salix knew that Ruby looked beautiful but to draw that much?... that may not be all of them if he had to listen to his honest opinion. Ruby bowed then started apologizing "Sorry I have plans to invite someone else... Sorry!" she flashed a peace sign at them and in response they all started to groan disappointingly

"ok..."

They all murmured in a weak voice before walking away all looking dejected of course. Salix gulped and felt a cold chill go down his spine _What if that were to happen to me too?_ he thought to himself, his pessimist side surfacing once more. Ruby looked around before seeing Salix and when she did she ran towards the still frozen still Salix and with a bright smile she greeted "Salix... _Saaaallllliiixxxxxx~..._ **SALIX~!** _"_ _ahh...that greeting_ Salix smiled at her and chuckled softly "Its been a long time since I last heard that" he then tensed up a little before asking "So I heard your conversation with your classmates...ummm...how do I say this?...Who are you going to take to you to the festival?" Ruby blushed before slinging her arms around his waist causing the doctor to tense up more "Well... you of course" she said her voice barely above a whisper but it was more than enough for him to hear. His face lit up and again with that awkward smile he looked at Ruby earnestly before fixing his posture

"Thank you Ruby"

"You're welcome~!"

Salix began walking towards the school's parking lot which was conveniently located near the festival grounds, using the back entrance of the festival they went for a short cut -while led by Ruby- to Salix's car. "You know you and Sir Oz have the same feel in your cars" she mused as she got on the passenger seat of the car calling out 'shotgun' as she entered "It feels very Salixy" Salix chuckled softly before inquiring "And how does 'Salixy' feel exactly" he started to pull out the car from the its parking "You know... professional, cool, nice, stylish -In the old fashioned way-"

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?" he asked with a confused look on his face, he honestly did not know whether to take 'stylish -in the old fashioned way-' as a playful insult or a honest compliment "Of course a compliment..." she smiled "Not much people have an appreciation for the classics these days" looking around and really taking a feel at his car even with its modern style it did carry a semblance of the 1970s design to it giving it, as Ruby described, a 'stylish in the old way' feel to it. "Well I guess you do have a point" Ruby smiled "Of course I do"

Silence filled the car as Salix started driving in the free way passing other cars and commuters as they do so, it didn't take long before Ruby noticed that they were off route and were headed towards the nearby mountain range and knowing that Salix had no ulterior motives -she have faith and mostly trust in him- she asked quizzically "So where are we headed?" Salix became slacked jawed at the sudden realization that he forgot to give Ruby a heads up as to where they were headed so with the most apologetic tone he said "Sorry Ruby! I forgot to tell where I want to take you... Really I'm sorry If you don't want to come with I'll turn back now" he quickly offered.

Ruby shook her head "No, it's Ok, go ahead I'm curious now!... just you know next time give me a heads up" she smiled warmly at Salix before he sighed deeply and started driving towards their destination "Thanks Ruby I promise I'll show you one of the _best_ views in Remnant" Ruby nodded enthusiastically, expectantly waiting for where this 'best view in Remnant' could be.

After thirty minutes of driving under the pale moon, passing peaceful trees and enjoying small talks with each other Salix finally pulled over in a remote side of the road just before a cliff and got out of the car. "Come on Ruby its over here" he beckoned at Ruby with a smile, Ruby gladly followed and when she did come out of the car to meet Salix boldly standing near the edge of the cliff she saw what was the single best view in Vale... or rather the best view in Remnant as Salix has come to describe it.

The artificial city lights of downtown Vale illuminated all that are around it, even going so far as providing a wide array of colors to cascade of the green and industrial districts. Beautiful bio-luminescent trees from the green district light up the parks thou only barely they did provide enough light to be able to see in the park while also providing atmospheric lighting as well, up from where they are it provided the needed hue to insinuate the rest of the city lights make them stand out even more. The mountains that lined the borders of their view where also sights to behold the night sky's bright moon and pale light showering over the dim but still visible Mahogany, Spruce and Oaks around the area while the sliver of gray, boulders protruding from the side of the mountain, where also beautifully accented by the nights sky. And finally taking a step back they all seem to blend together in a beautiful portrait of meek greens of the trees, vibrant city-life and naturally occurring boulders all were so beautiful.

"How did you find this place?" she asked while still being awestruck at the place.

"Alooooot of driving" he answered almost immediately, he sat at the hood of his car and Ruby decided to the same. Moments passed as they both basked at the wonders of the view in front of them, suddenly Salix spoke up "Back then... before I had Penny, I was a loner. One of the greatest doctors in Vale: the smartest most successful doctor in Vale's history and his still in his early twenty-s; capable of managing six different clinics and may possibly start a new hospital together with business partners and parents awardee of multiple prestigious awards from renowned medical bodies inside and outside of Vale"

"Sounds like a insert self fanfiction if you ask me" Ruby teased, but her face was sullen already knowing full well where this was all headed he wasn't the first person whom she had this type of talk with, already Weiss life story started popping in to her mind. Inside the Schnee residence she had her parents and her sister, winter, outside there was no one there for her... that is until she, Yang and Blake came around that is.

"Sorry then, it wasn't me who wrote all those articles about me..." he retorted

"I know"

"Anyways... Life was boring and lonely..." his voice grew sadder and sadder as he continued "Everyone was close sure but some how they also felt...distant... Not only those corporate big wigs even my nurses, co-leagues, and family... There came a point that I was only at ease when around Lyly, Oz, Anne and Elise other than them... the world might have as well been a wasteland for all I care"

"And I'm guessing this is where Penny comes in" Ruby asked and Salix nodded

"I was involved with a large team of biologists, bio-mechanical engineers, doctors and A.I. programmers and long story short we created ten different androids. During the first stages of the project I was there to personally help with the creation of Penny instead of running analysis and checking the android's body. Then after that I couldn't help myself but to follow her growth... everything from her first words and her first steps to her constant question of...well... everything" he chuckled as the memories played back as fresh as the day they were created "but with all the man power, resources and time that it consumed those ten were the first and last of that project as it was already being scrapped. Since I got so attached to Penny when they were asking for volunteers to take in the androids I spoke up and decided to officially adopt and raise her, after that-"

Ruby cut of Salix to continue the story herself "- after that you started to change thanks to the experiences that Penny has given you and now you're you" she smiled warmly at him as he confirmed "Yeah..." he stared back at her before sighing "Sorry you had to hear that any ways... I found this place while everything seemed bleak to me then I showed it to Penny then now...you"

She looked thoughtfully at the place and the view with a new perspective _so this is Salix's important place_ she thought to herself before chuckling softly "You know if I were to meet you when you were 22 I would have steered away from you you sound to much trouble" she joked

"You and me both"

Ruby nodded "I'm glad I got to meet and fall in love with a smart, caring and thoughtful person like you" Salix's jaw dropped _did she just..._ he couldn't believe it and yet... he did and his heart was soaring thanks to those words so if Ruby was going to go ahead and say it he might as well do the same so gathering his courage he replied "And I'm also glad to meet and fall in love with a twenty year old girl with the mind of a fifteen year old" he cupped her cheeks and pulled her close to him, this time he could see her beautifully pale face and the red tinge in them "Quirky, sly, annoying -at times-, adamant to follow her doctor's orders, cute and beautiful, small...I love you Ruby"

Ruby cupped his cheeks causing him to blush as brightly as Ruby was and with a rigid and yet very delicate movement she made their faces approached each other's, so close that they could see the minuscule movements of their face, the intricate details of their face and each other's breaths and knowing that this time _no one_ will bother them they kissed each other quick and chaste when they pulled away "So I know I already said yes when you asked me, but... can I join you in the festival?" Ruby giggled as she nodded "Not really the question I'm looking to answer but yes, a hundred times over YES~!" Salix hugged Ruby "Good because that is where I'll ask that other question you want me to ask you" Ruby giggled and squealed "Can't wait~!"

"Same... I love you Ruby..."

"I love you too Salix"

* * *

 _~Fish_

 _Thank you for reading my Fic! any ways please if you could, please leave your comments on the reviews! Since as I have explained multiple times that would 1) help me improve on my writing as I write this fic and 2) So that you guys would have a -hopefully- exponentially better time in reading this fic and possibly any other fic that I would write in the future!_

 _Well there's that now time for me to talk_

 **OH MA GAD! soooorrryyyyyy~~~ I know I am so inconsistent with the releasing of chapters and this is all on me right! I mean other than school, which have been a bastard quite recently, I have been slacking off A LOT! GOD!... I'm sorry... I'm a naturally born as a procrastinator... Well either ways enough of me and my defects what do you think of the story now? I haven't asked this and of course the whole 'please comment' thing is totally up to you guys yeah! So! just curious, how's the story? I, think that it needs some work... like A LOT OF WORK... but hey that's me how 'bout you guys? *sigh* welp that's all I've got now!**

 **BYE BYE see you guys next CH~!**


End file.
